Flesh and Stone
by NakanoHana
Summary: Terrors stalk the woods surrounding the castle. From the moment Prince Roxas sets foot outside, he is sucked into a startling world of magic spirits, mistrustful humans, and dangerous monsters, guarded only by the friends he makes and the spark inside himself. When sinister plans are uncovered, will he save the land, or be the instrument of its destruction? AkuRoku, derivative
1. Prologue, Part 1

This tale is based on "The Princess and the Goblin." Particularly the film, but I have read the books as well.

I tangled with this old story of mine for a while, sort of embarrassed by it, and ended up taking it down a few years ago. Well, now I am uploading it, but with changes so as not to follow the story 100% (as I usually try to avoid doing) and to not bore people who remember the movie/books/my crapfic. XD

The film is an old guilty pleasure of mine that makes me cringe but also laugh and smile. It's definitely worth checking out if a) you look back fondly on the 90's, b) you're a fan of animation or fantasy, and/or c) you like ham. There is so much ham...

* * *

_Prologue_

"What bird is that, Papa?"

King Cloud smiled and reached down to ruffle soft, spiky blonde hair. It was so very like his own, but shorter and windswept to one side. He was hard-pressed to imagine a crown sitting comfortably upon that hair one day.

"That is a song thrush, Roxas."

"And that one?" the little boy asked, grabbing his hand and pointing it to a branch high above them on a nearby tree. He rode in front, double with his father, because there was no pony in the kingdom small enough to carry him.

"A robin. Very common in these woods, and a cousin of the thrush, I believe."

There was much more to tell about each species, but the king kept things short. The boy had only so much attention to give, eagerly curious as he was, and there was so much around them to see. Roxas was a very excitable, inquisitive child. He was almost wild at times; willful, but kind-hearted, much like his mother.

"Do you see that one, Roxas?" A brown-haired man, muscled and tall like Cloud, rode up beside them, his grey mount taking a playful snap at their chestnut. The man reined his stallion in a bit before pointing at a tree far ahead.

The prince squinted, then cupped his hands to resemble a spyglass. "Which one, Leon?"

Squall Leonhart chuckled, reaching over and lowering tiny hands. He pointed, instructing the boy to follow his finger.

"The little brown one there. It's the bird with the red head."

Roxas looked for a minute, smiling as the procession moved closer. "I see it!"

"Do you?"

"Yes! It's so pretty!...What is it?"

Leon and Cloud exchanged a brief smile. Despite themselves, they found the boy's wonder infectious to their humor.

"That is a rosefinch. As with many other birds and animals, the male birds tend to be very vibrant and colorful."

"Boys are much prettier," Roxas said, so matter-of-factly that the two men beside him snorted, trying to contain their laughter. "Papa?"

"That's very true in nature," Cloud said, after regaining his composure. "For humans, women are the more aesthetically pleasing."

"Asteticully?"

"It means that girls are more beautiful," Leon added helpfully.

Roxas wrinkled his nose a little.

"Yuck! Girls are gross! _Boys_ are _much_ prettier!"

His father blinked a little at that. It was only natural that he did not yet understand the appeal of breasts. For many years, girls would be completely foreign to him.

And yet…

'Could it be that he already fancies boys?' he thought to himself, looking to his old friend again. As if reading his mind, Leon shrugged and smiled helplessly.

He was aware of such attractions, though they were seldom allowed for royalty. It was too soon to tell for sure, but the more he considered it, the more he realized that it wouldn't matter for many years. It may pass by then, anyway.

Roxas never elaborated, so Cloud let it go at that.

After a bit of pleasant chatting, the company reached a small meadow. The grass sloped down a bit, leaving the king to guess that the whole thing sat on a hill. It was full of butterflies and wildflowers, the latter of which all shimmered with leftover dew in the brilliant morning sunshine.

'Aerith would have loved this…'

The thought was like an iron kick to his gut, and he blinked rapidly before the tears could come. This trip was not about grieving. He had spent enough time sitting in the dark doing just that.

Roxas didn't understand death. He didn't understand why his mother had left him, or indeed, to what extent, and Cloud desperately wanted to erase all fears of his father abandoning him as well. He loved his queen dearly and missed her terribly, and in his all-consuming sorrow and loss, he had nearly forgotten that a part of her was left behind. Roxas was a precious gift from her; one of the greatest joys in both of their lives, and he needed his father in his life, now more than ever.

Aerith would never be truly gone, so long as he and Roxas cherished each other. Cloud said that, but at times he would neglect to believe it.

Hopefully, she was happy in Heaven, playing with Roxas's older brother Ventus. They were born prematurely, both very weak and sickly, but Ventus died shortly after the twins were born, much to the young couple's dismay. It nearly broke their hearts; life stripped from one so young and full of potential, and poor Roxas, robbed of a brother and playmate.

Cloud could never have known that his wife would go to join the babe only a few years later.

Sadness and misfortune seemed to stalk Roxas like a shadow, but he did not understand any of it yet. And Cloud refused to fault him for it. Children needed hope and happiness. As adults, they would need to remember, even in their darkest moments, that there was real good in the world.

But for a time, Roxas has been left alone. His father, in his weakness, had shut him out, and he needed to remedy that now.

Some shifting in his seat drew him from his thoughts then. The king looked down with a weary smile, finding his son bouncing and fidgeting a bit impatiently. He wasn't terribly surprised. They had been riding for some time, nearly half an hour.

"We will rest here a while," Cloud said to Leon, who called back to his men. He was captain of the guard in this kingdom, and one of the most loyal, caring friends the king had ever had. They had grown up very close together, despite the gap in status, and Cloud did not think he would have maintained his sanity this long without him.

"Is it time for lunch?" Roxas asked, biting his lip a bit and watching the soldiers dismount.

"Yes, it is. Would you like to explore a bit before we eat?"

"Oh yes! Yes, Papa, I would!" He nodded eagerly, wincing a little when his father raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean….yes, please."

Cloud's smile brightened considerably. "As you wish."

Leon held both of their horses' reins as the king climbed down from the saddle. Cloud lifted Roxas with ease and swayed and spun him a bit in mid air, making the child shriek and giggle.

Leon coughed, drawing the young boy's attention to him.

"Now, remember not to wander too far," he said sternly. "Don't speak to strangers, and don't eat anything, even if it looks tasty. Be wary of any animals you may see; looks can be deceiving. Do you understand?"

The boy's head bobbed excitedly. "I do! I'll be careful, I promise!"

The brunet crossed his arms. "Good. Come back in ten minutes, or I'll find you and drag you back myself." He coupled his last words with a sharp grin.

Roxas paled, nodding again quickly before toddling off into the field. He wasn't as fast as he would have liked, and the tallest grass came up to his shoulders, but he looked determined to make the most of his time. He had never seen the land surrounding the castle this closely before...

Leon laughed, turning to the soldier nearest him.

"Vaan, keep after him at a distance, will you?"

"Yes, Sir." The man grumbled a little under his breath, but moved to follow the young prince just as he disappeared into the trees. The king made a mental note to speak to him later, however. A soldier with poor discipline was a weak brick on the castle wall; bound to crumble, and possibly take others down with it.

"Don't fret. It's natural for a boy his age to want to wander. He'll be fine," Leon said simply. He grinned then. "Vaan's got him. We'll give him some space, but not as much as he thinks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas spied a butterfly with big red and black wings. He tried to catch it, but it fluttered off the flower it had been sitting on, hovering just out of reach.

"Wait!" He gave chase as it flew deeper into the forest. "Come back!"

If only his arms and legs were longer. He could jump up and catch the little thing in his hands, then bring it back to show his father and Leon.

His father had been very sad lately, sitting in his rooms with the doors closed most of the time. It had something to do with his mother leaving, but Roxas thought he didn't need to be too upset. His mother was never gone long, after all.

He was happy that his father had started playing with him again. And today was his first outing in ages.

'Maybe Papa will cheer up if I catch it!' he thought. After all, his father seemed to like looking at all the colorful birds with him. It was the least the boy could do to thank him.

He followed the butterfly for a while, taking in all the thick trees and bushes as an afterthought. Sometimes he had to climb over roots or under bushes, and he had to be quick about it, or he'd lose the thing for good. Luckily, it never flew that far from the ground.

Every now and then, he would get stuck or accidentally scratch himself on something, but it was never that bad and he was on a mission.

What he couldn't have known about was the guard following him on Leon's orders. Or that he'd lost the man a while back as he raced carelessly through the forest.

Finally, the butterfly stopped, landing on a big yellow flower.

As he crept closer, Roxas saw that he was standing on a cliff, and the flower was growing right near the edge. When the bug made no move to fly away, but only slowly beat its wings, Roxas dared to look over the edge.

He didn't know much about forests or mountains; just that his home was right in the middle of them. Forests had lots of trees and animals, and mountains had rocks and high places all over. The cliff he was on had a really steep hill below, with a bunch of trees along the way. He couldn't see the bottom because of them.

But further down the hill stood three deer. They were skinny, red with white speckles on their backs. They looked up at him, as if startled, but didn't move to run away.

"Wow…" He'd never seen live deer before. He'd eaten some dead ones, however, when his father's hunters brought home the meat. They were delicious and, if he remembered correctly, not dangerous.

The butterfly long-forgotten, the little boy stepped closer to the edge, seeing the animals tense a little, but remain in the same place. Curious ears flicked occasionally; nostrils twitched and flared. Not a single one of them had antlers of any kind.

"Hello!" the boy chirped, waving excitedly. "I'm Roxas! Will you play with me?"

Suddenly, there was a hard hand on his back. It pushed him forward, so harsh and unexpectedly, that he lost his balance with a confused yelp.

The deer instantly scattered, and the butterfly took off into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young soldier from before rushed into the clearing, stopping before the rest of his comrades and leaning on his knees, panting and choking.

"Vaan? What are you doing back so soon?"

Cloud looked up from his reading, confused. Why was he alone?

Vaan held up a hand, and the other soldiers jumped to their feet immediately, barraging him with questions.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Where's the prince?"

"Boy is…whew…faster than he looks," the young man replied, gasping slightly even as he straightened. "I couldn't…keep up with…him…"

"Did you call him?" A young, dark-haired soldier asked, offering him a water skin. Vaan accepted it gratefully.

"Yes, but I doubt he heard me…"

Before Leon could utter a word, Cloud was on his feet, storming into the group of soldiers.

"Where is my son?"

The soldier winced. "I don't-"

The king grabbed seized him quickly and began to shake him, making him drop his drink and spill the leftover contents on the soil. "Where is my son?" he snapped again.

A distant, wailing cry answered him, ringing through the trees.

"PAPA!"

Cloud's head snapped up. He looked around, but the sound died before he could gauge where it came from.

"Roxas!"

"PAPA! H-HELP!" He sounded like he was crying heavily, even from so far away. His voice sounded strained a bit as well, as if the volume was painful to achieve. "HELP ME!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I F-FELL! I-I F-FELL D-DOWN! I-I'M SCARED!"

"ROXAS!" Leon shouted this time, drawing his sword. "ROXAS, WHERE ARE YOU? WE'LL COME GET YOU, BUT WE NEED YOUR HELP! KEEP CALLING!"

This time, there was no reply.

"ROXAS? ROXAS, YOU HAVE TO ANSWER US! WHERE ARE YOU?" Leon looked calm and cool as ice, but the growing sweat on his brow and the back of his neck easily gave him away.

Cloud gripped his hair frantically. None of the soldiers had moved, but they were all listening, straining to hear even the faintest sound.

Then a high-pitched scream shattered his world; loud like thunder, but fading away quickly into a troubling silence.

Cloud began to tremble violently, his stomach knotting wildly in fear.

"ROXAS! ROXAS!"

"Split into groups!" Leon's voice cut through the tense air like a knife. "Four of you, go with His Majesty! You four, with me! The rest of you spread out and search the woods! Be prepared for anything!"

"Sir!"

The soldiers scrambled to their horses, mounting and readying their swords. Leon dragged his still-stunned king back to his chestnut mare by his elbow, urging him to mount quickly.

"We'll find him," he said firmly, slapping the kind's shoulder hard. "We _will_, but we must go, Cloud. _Now_."

The blonde blinked at him for a second, then nodded, swung up in the saddle, and squeezed his heels tightly. The mare took off at a gallop; swifted and sure-footed, even as the ground became rocky and narrow ahead.

Four soldiers rode after him, calling Roxas's name with him. All the while, the king prayed desperately.

'Aerith, I'm so sorry…Please, please watch over him. Keep him safe from harm…'

He promised that if only Roxas was returned to him, he would keep the boy safe from then on. He would never let him vanish ever again.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

Roxas sat at the bottom of the steep hill, curled up in a tight ball and sniffling.

He didn't know how long he'd been, but it must have been a while. It was early morning when his father had brought him to the woods. The sun was slightly off above him now, but it was hard to see through the canopy of tree leaves. The shade made everything cooler, so he was chilly. He was also tired, hungry, hurting, and above all, hopelessly lost.

The blonde whimpered, wiping hopelessly at his eyes. "M-Mama..." He wanted her to kiss his cuts and bruises away, to have her and his father snuggle him close like they always did. Where was she? Why weren't she and his father here? He'd heard Cloud and Leon call back to him before that monster had loomed over him. Yellow eyes gleamed evilly as it brought its massive, hard foot down, making Roxas lose his grip and tumble down all the way to the bottom.

Thankfully, the creature hadn't reappeared to torment him, but the boy didn't want to wait around for him to decide to. The sounds of the forest weren't interesting any more; they were alien, frightening, and he was distressingly alone, surrounded by them. Every rustling of bushes made him whimper; every breeze through the trees made jolt and cry out.

'Where are you, Papa? Take me home! I wanna go home!'

Occasionally, he'd heard people calling for him, but the voices came from all around, and sounded distant. He didn't know which to answer, not that he really could. His voice was rough and small, worn from crying. He had barely stopped since he had first fell down here.

Just then, a twig snapped.

The prince gasped, looking up and around him fearfully.

"G-Go away!" He didn't sound very brave, he knew, but it was the best he could manage. "Leave me alone!"

But no monster appeared. In fact, nobody did.

Instead, the boy caught sight of something through the bushes just ahead. A flash of light…

"H-Hello?" he ventured softly. "I-Is someone there?"

Was it a person? If it was, they didn't speak. In fact, they seemed to duck back slightly at his call, because he heard a rustle of leaves. Could it be that they were afraid of _him_?

"Please, can you help me?" he tried softly, reaching up to wipe his eyes. "I'm lost. I want to find my papa and go home."

A moment passed between them in silence. Then, a small light appeared, and the blonde swore he heard the soft peal of bells.

Its glow was soft and warm, inviting to his senses, and it twinkled gently every few seconds. It hovered in the air gently, swaying back and forth. Was it just a large firefly? Or...

'A fairy?'

His mother used to tell him stories about those; most often when she wanted him to settle down and go to sleep. They were like little people with butterfly wings.

The boy slowly stood, leaning against the nearest tree and gripping it for support. His leg throbbed painfully from where he had fallen on it, rolling down the hill. His shoulders, left arm, and stomach ached as well, but they felt less sharp. Less immediate.

His footing was shaky, and he whimpered, but the little ball of light floated closer to him, circling slowly around him for a moment, then stopped in front of his face.

He couldn't see a little person or even wings inside that light, but the boy felt his fear slowly vanishing, seeing that this strange thing made no move to attack him.

"Are you really a fairy?" he asked, taking a shaky step forward and reaching out his hand.

The light bobbed slightly in the air, then seemed to dashed away, quick as a hare.

"H-Hey, wait!" Roxas called, panicking. He blinked when he saw the thing stop a ways further into the woods. It was as if it was waiting for him.

"Go _that_ way?"

The thing didn't speak or communicate in any way, but neither did it float off or vanish from his sight.

Roxas pouted a bit but slowly, clumsily began to follow. The thing moved slower than before, still twinkling and glittering, and he followed the mysterious light deeper into the woods, hoping against hope that this was a good thing to do.

Behind him, several pairs of red and yellow eyes trailed after him from the bushes and tree tops. They finally turned away when he vanished from sight, disappearing back into the shadowy places of the earth…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly sundown, and there was still no sight or sound of Roxas.

The sky was darkening; the clouds beginning to rumble and the forest trees swayed slightly as the breeze picked up. Sure signs of a storm on the horizon, crumbling away the last of an otherwise pleasant, warm day.

Cloud looked to Leon and his men, the only people who had called to his and reported back on time.

The soldiers kept quiet now unless it was absolutely necessary, knowing that any sound could drown out Roxas if he was weak or trapped somewhere, calling for help. The pounding of hooves on dirt was nearly deafening on its own, as the king strained his ears. His heart thumped, and his chest constricted painfully.

Matters seemed hopeless now. How could his son be unharmed when he was neither seen nor heard by anyone? By now, they had traversed half of the forest!

The group rode down a small hill as the first little drops of rain fell. Soon enough, it was pouring upon them.

After a while of this, Cloud saw Leon's head tilt slightly to the side, his gaze troubled. Then his friend's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, concern growing when Leon didn't look at him. "What is it?"

"I think I've found him!" the brunet replied. Before the king could reply, he pointed to where he had looked before. "There!"

Cloud followed his gesture and gasped.

"ROXAS!"

They commanded the party to turn south, and within a moment, they were upon him.

The little prince was sleeping at the base of a large tree, curled up under an old green cloak that was covered him almost completely. It shielded him from the rain, but also his father's frantic, searching gaze. The boy shifted a bit in his sleep as the horses approached, and Cloud pulled the reins so hard that his mare skidded to a halt and reared, only a short distance away from where he lay.

"Roxas!"

Roxas stirred slowly, even when he was scooped unceremoniously into his father's arms and squeezed within an inch of his life.

"Hmmmm…Papa?" He yawned, groaning a little when his face was forced into a hard, broad shoulder. His voice sounded sore and weak, and it was muffled further by the tight embrace. "Are you okay? You're shaking…"

Cloud laughed bitterly. He knew he was more than just _shaking_. He wasn't supposed to be crying like this, but his relief had overwhelmed him. He was endlessly thankful to his captain for keeping the men back; it wasn't right for them to see him so distraught.

'So weak...' his mind supplied helpfully.

"I'm alright, Roxas." After he took a moment to calm himself and send a silent prayer of thanks to Aerith, he held the child back at arm's length. Cloud looked him over, taking note of each scrape and bruise with worry. "What happened to you, son? You stopped answering us…"

The younger blonde shook his head. "I couldn't find you. This monster pushed me down! I fell a long way!"

"A monster, you said?"

"Yes! He was hard and big and had big, mean yellow eyes!" Roxas hugged him tightly. "I thought he was going to eat me!"

The king frowned. "Did it look like a dog?"

"No! It was a big rock man on two legs!"

Cloud looked alarmed at that. It wasn't the most imaginative thing he could have come up with, but it certainly was not a real creature. And the king hesitated to believe that Roxas had intentionally put himself in danger. Could it have been some armored brigand, or any enemy knight?

He touched his son's forehead then, but Roxas growled and slapped the hand away.

"I'm not sick, Papa! I saw it! Don't you believe me?" His anger had quickly turned to hurt, and despite his doubts, Cloud did feel guilty.

"Never mind that now, Roxas," Leon cut in, his tone kind but firm as he came and knelt beside Cloud. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We must get you home before you catch your death."

"But-"

"No buts, young man. Those injuries need tending to, and if you aren't sick now, you're surely well on your way, sitting out in this rain."

Cloud nodded firmly. That was always a major concern between the two of them. Ventus had died shortly after being born, and Roxas had needed to be watched like a hawk to ensure that he didn't take a similar turn. The doctor had told them that he would grow stronger in time, but throughout his life, Roxas would be more prone to sickness than most people his age. If he wasn't careful, it could end up killing him.

"We'll take you home and make you some tea, alright?" The captain of the guard moved to pick Roxas up, but he hesitated when the king drew his son closer to him, clutching him protectively to his chest. "Cloud?"

"That's quite alright, Leon," he replied, a bit too quickly. "I'm perfectly capable of riding with him back to the castle."

"You're sure?"

The two exchanged a brief glance, speaking volumes without words before the blonde's eyes darted to the side, towards the soldiers.

Leon nodded. "As you wish, Sire."

As everyone remounted, the captain ordered his soldiers to search for the parties that had not yet returned or signaled to them. While there were no monsters roaming these woods, there could certainly be rogues and bandits. This whole incident smelled of something fouler, and Cloud had the utmost faith that, if such were the case, his friend would find the conspirators and bring them to justice.

King Cloud blinked, realizing that his son was shivering and looking around in front of him in the saddle.

"Are you alright, Roxas?"

The boy cuddled further into the new cloak he had been wrapped in. It was damp, but not as damp as the one he'd been found in.

"I'm fine, Papa." His little voice was hoarse, but also sullen. Pouting.

Normally Cloud would have chided him, but he fought the urge now and pulled his own cloak tighter about the two of them. His poor child had been through enough today. He was tempted to gallop off right now, escort or no, just so that he could get the boy inside as quickly as possible.

"Are you certain? If you are too cold, there is a blanket..." He thought for a moment, eyes widening when he realized. "Are you hungry?" Roxas hadn't eat since breakfast.

Another head shake made him worry even more.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but his pale face grew unsure, then pensive. In a moment, he seemed to come to a decision.

"Nothing, Papa."

The king hummed a little then. He was sure it was not 'nothing,' but again, he put that and his son's mood aside for now. It was paramount that they get Roxas home, warmed up, and fed, as well as regroup with, or if need be, search for the still missing soldiers.

'So many strange goings-on in this forest…' Cloud thought. It troubled him greatly, but he could not be too rash or careless investigating it either.

'Perhaps Roxas saw something after all...'

"Your Majesty, are you ready to depart?"

He nodded to Leon, raising the reins. "Yes." Inclining his head forward, he whispered to the young prince, who seemed about to doze off. "We are going to go fast now. Will you be alright, Roxas?"

"Mmmmhmmm…"

The royal company set into motion again, racing back to the castle before anything else untoward could happen.

Roxas slept, shifting slightly and muttering too low for his father to hear. The king could feel the eyes of his captain and men on him, and he tugged the hood of his cloak further down to cover his face. The rain grew heavier, obscuring his vision and reddening his cheeks. It was cold; too cold for an early summer rain.

Cloud let his mind go mostly blank and watched the road ahead, sighing inwardly with relief when the great, high towers of his home grew higher, closer. The portcullis was opening, and a soldier on top of the wall called out their arrival.

They were safe now. Everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 1

_Eight Years Later_

"Prince Roxas!"

"Hold on, my prince! Keep hold of the reins!"

Roxas fought down a smile as he clung tightly to the horse's neck, subtly steering the beast towards the castle gate.

Ahead of him, servants were scrambling, diving to get out of his path. They really should have been throwing themselves in front of him, trying to save him. What would his father or Leon say if they saw this?

Then again, Leon would personally be more ashamed of the spectacle behind him. The soldiers were all giving chase, not yet thinking to acquire mounts and pursue that way. Hopefully, by the time it did occur to them, he'd be long gone.

"Close the gate!"

The boy cursed mentally, squeezing his heels tighter against the horse's belly. Outwardly, his face showed utter panic.

"Help me! Somebody please, make her stop!"

The portcullis creaked as it began to lower, but the prince and his horse cleared it before it could close. For appearances, he let out one finally cry before he disappeared into the surrounding forest, then listened to the fading echoes of his father's men.

Only then did he smile, adjust himself in his seat, grip the reins properly, and spur the horse faster onward, patting her neck.

It had been the perfect plan. Now, nothing would stop him from enjoying a nice, solitary ride in this gorgeous weather.

Yes, the young prince was not quite as inept at riding as he seemed. He had simply managed to spook his horse - not a difficult task, seeing as he had picked a young, skittish, green mare and the stable master didn't stop him, for what could be any reason - sending her flying into a panicked run. From there, he had steered her as best he could towards the open gate, which his father had left behind him only a short while hence. Cloud was riding off with a small army to help quell a dispute in a nearby kingdom, and he was expected to return in a few days, if all went well.

So, taking advantage of a golden opportunity, Roxas slipped away from under Leon's watchful eye and demanded a riding lesson, one a little more challenging than usual.

As he rode on, the boy felt several sharp pricks on his back. He winced and cast an irritated eye over his shoulder.

"Sora! Be careful there, would you?"

A small, yellow bird head popped out of the back of his loosely-collared shirt, and it gave a high-pitched wark at him.

"I'm fine. Just watch your claws, will you?" The baby chocobo had given his back a nasty scratch like that once before.

Sora responded with another wark before climbing out of his shirt and latching himself onto the boy's arm like a hawk.

Sora had been a gift to him for his 13th birthday. With no other children at the castle and his father frequently away on trips, Roxas often found himself very lonely. It wasn't much of a substitute for a real friend, but he'd been given the egg by Leon in the morning, and when it hatched in the late afternoon, the chick had imprinted on him instantly. He followed him around everywhere he went, and whenever Roxas sat down for any length of time, Sora would be on him, cuddling up like a puppy.

That had been almost four months ago. Sora was slowly but surely growing, but the two were inseparable outside of Roxas's lessons.

Someday, the prince might even be able to ride his friend. Chocobos were the kingdom's main export, and the primary mounts for everything from leisure rides to war. But for now, the chocobo was allowed to follow him and live in the castle, rather than the stables. It was probably spoiling the little chick rotten, but no one could really protest until Sora reached his full size, about as big as the horse Roxas was currently riding.

A horn echoed faintly in the distance behind him, and Roxas groaned. Leon had found out, and he was surely going to spank the life out of him when the blonde was finally caught. Even at this age, he had grimly discovered that the brunet could still easily put him over his knee.

Leon wasn't a bad guardian really. He was very firm, and could even be harsh, but he wasn't cruel. The man had often been a second father to him growing up, but where Cloud was often kind yet distant, Leon was much too involved. Even if his father hadn't insisted on keeping him virtually sequestered at the castle, Roxas was sure that Leon would have done it anyway. Sometimes, he really had to fight for a moment alone that wasn't crammed with books and duties.

"But we are alone now, aren't we?" he smirked playfully at his pet, who cocked his head at him in reply. "Let's give them a real chase for once, ey?"

Sora warked, and with that, the prince dug his heels into the mare's belly, reveling in the feeling of the wind in his hair, the air in his lungs, and for once, not a single eye watching him.

Or so he _thought_...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a while before Roxas realized that he was completely lost.

The surrounding area was completely unfamiliar to him, and his attempts to regain his bearings and find the path were unsuccessful. He concluded that he must have ridden too far.

The sun was progressing quickly overhead, tinting the sky and treetops red in the fading light.

'It's getting so late,' he worried, as he came upon a large gap in the trees. It was a small clearing in the middle of nowhere, no sign of footprints or a man-made path. As the blonde looked up and tried to glance over the treetops, he couldn't see the towers of the castle in any direction. There just wasn't anything around, and the sun was going to be setting soon enough.

'Forget a _spanking_. Leon is going to _kill_ me...'

After another moment of meandering, the prince dismounted to stretch and let his horse graze. Sora popped down off of him as well, scratching and pecking this way and that across the ground. Roxas looked at his surroundings and couldn't help but smile.

The clearing was breathtaking. The grass was as vibrant a green as he had ever seen it, and it was dotted with little flowers. Weeds, mostly, but still so colorful and bright. There were also patches of dirt and rocks scattered around, but thankfully they were fewer.

A brown and white bird sat on a tree branch nearby, chirping a nice little song. That made the blonde smile wistfully, as he hazily remembered an outing with his father, years ago.

'Father could tell me what that is...'

He might have known himself, if he was allowed to go outside more often. But the few times when he did leave the safety of the castle gates, he was accompanied by Leon and no less than four personal guards. And Leon was more interested in spotting potential threats than pointing out some silly birds or animals.

Sora was moving around anxiously and pecking at something, and as Roxas came closer, he noticed that it was a small pile of rocks and dirt that looked almost like a cairn marking the ground. Sora did not acknowledge his presence, not even when the boy sank to his knees and looked at the pile curiously.

"What is it, Sora?" he chuckled. "Did you find a rabbit hole or something?"

The baby chocobo made a strange growling noise then. It could have been low and threatening, if his voice weren't so high.

Roxas blinked at him, then crawled a little closer to the pile and picked up one of the smaller rocks lining the top. It wasn't very heavy at all, and from the look of it the pile had been made fairly recently. The rocks were very dirty, as if they had been just dug up. But just as he was looking out of the corner of his eye, Roxas noticed that the other rocks were lining a small hole in the ground, just big enough to fit his arm through if he made a loose fist.

"Is this what's got you so riled?" The boy leaned over, and for just a moment, he swore he could see something shimmering inside. It looked like a gemstone of some kind, buried in the side of the rocky wall and glinting in the limited light of the sun.

Despite his better judgment, Roxas tentatively reached his hand in, feeling around inside for a minute or two before his fingers suddenly brushed against something slippery and hard.

"Wha-"

Without warning, something gripped his wrist tightly, digging in with little dagger-like claws.

The blonde let out a cry of pained surprise, stunned for a moment as he slammed into the hard earth and felt his arm being tugged inside. But the moment passed, and soon the blonde was struggling wildly, trying desperately to wrench his arm free as Sora began to shriek terribly.

"L-Let me go!"

Roxas did everything he could to keep from panicking, but if he didn't manage to pull his arm out soon, the force of whatever was pulling him could very well end up breaking his arm. Or saw it off, as those nails seemed to sink in deeper. The boy kept thrashing and tugging until he finally managed to slip out and get away.

Roxas fell backwards clumsily and immediately scooted away from the hole, cradling his wrist against his chest. But before he even had a chance to breathe, the sound of shifting rock and soil filled his ears, and Roxas glanced around to see that more piles of earth and rock were rising all around him, shaking the ground slightly beneath his feet.

"W-What _is _this?"

Sora warked louder, calling his attention quickly to the outside of the forming circle. The blonde shook his head almost frantically, scooped the panicking chocobo into his arms, and stumbled back over to his horse, who had begun whinnying and pawing the ground nervously.

He mounted up quickly, but found it difficult to keep his seat. The rising rock and dirt piles were hissing and snarling, and as they surrounded her, his mare was rapidly beginning to lose her mind, kicking and sidling around them. Roxas tried urging her forward, away from whatever was coming, but she would not listen, and he grunted as the pommel of the saddle caught him just under his ribs, knocking some of the wind out of him.

Only when something reached out and brushed a claw against the horse's flank did she scream and fly into a panicked bolt. If not for the stirrups, Roxas would have fallen off instantly.

"Whoa!"

Sora clenched painfully at the skin of his back, struggling to hold onto him as he, in turn, tried and failed to slow the horse. It was pointless, though. All Roxas could do was cling to her neck for dear life and tug desperately at the reins, as his legs hugged her tight around the middle.

"Help! Is anyone out there?!"

But no one replied. Not a soul appeared anywhere. The sky was getting darker, and as far as the boy could see, there was nothing around for miles except for brush, hills, and trees.

"Leon! Leon, where are you?!" His voice echoed through the trees, somehow carrying over the deafening air rushing all around him. "LEON!"

Again, no voice ever answered. There was no horn, indicating that a search party was near.

He was on his own.

So Roxas kept riding, listening to the loud pounding of his heart; the heavy, fast hoofbeats of his panicked mare; and the snarls and snapping of jaws behind him. At one point, he dared to glance back over his shoulder, gasping in terror at the sight of his pursuers.

What chased him looked like no animals he'd ever seen before. He'd be surprised if they existed in any books outside of the darkest, grimmest fairytales. They all looked like horrible mutations of living things; long, skinny, ugly forms with jagged teeth and claws, and matted, filthy fur. Some were amphibian-like, while others resembled small mountain cats, badgers, and snakes, with very long, sharp claws and fangs that sought to tear into him, ripping the delicate flesh right off his bones.

Worst of all were the eyes. Cold, glimmering, with either no pupils or narrow slits. They were eyes that bore no love, no logic, no mercy; only a raw, sinister hunger, and they were relentlessly _fixed_ upon him.

If he had ever felt more terrified in his life, the young prince could not remember it.

Roxas rode for what seemed like forever. The boy could feel a fine sheen of sweat gathering on his head and at the base of his neck, but he didn't dare stop to wipe it away or catch his breath. He was tired and sore and desperately thirsty, but he finally had some control back over his mount.

Not that she needed much encouraging at this point.

"Sora, are you still there?" the prince gasped over his shoulder.

An equally breathy wark answered him, barely audible, and he felt claws shift as the little chocobo chick moved to his shoulder, trembling violently.

"Keep holding on!" he cried. "We need to find Leon!"

When he finally came across a dirt path, the blond was distressed to find new creatures ahead, waiting to cut them off. His mare noticed them just a second after, but that was all it took for disaster to strike.

She screamed and reared, and Roxas had no time to process what happened next. He heard himself let out a cry, and suddenly he was flying, thrown backwards into what was certainly the waiting jaws of death.

The back of his head exploded in pain, and as he rolled across the hard ground, darkness abruptly overtook his vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel smiled to himself as he finished loading the last of the rocks into the cart. He pushed the heavy metal back toward the entrance of the cave, dragging his tools along with him until he could hoist them up over his shoulder.

It was a relatively cool evening, as animals scurried back to their homes in the growing dark and the smells of supper and chimney smoke wafted through the air to his grateful senses. Having completed his work, the young redhead set his tools aside in their proper places, then lit his lantern and began the nice, scenic journey home, just as he did every other night.

Axel was the son of the village leader, a fiery man by the name of Reno Flynn. Everyone looked up to him, and Axel had been more than proud when his father had finally allowed him to join him working in the mines. It was hard labor, to be sure, but the boy never minded much. A good day's sweat and hard work always made him smile, knowing that he was doing something to give back to his little community, and even though there could be so many more things out there, Axel never cared to look farther than his own back yard for adventure. He'd had plenty of fun just growing up in the forest.

This particular evening Reno had gone back to the house early. The whole village was going to join them tonight for a night of food and drink, and there was much that needed to be done to get everything ready. People were bringing anything they could think of, and really Axel knew he should have gone home early as well to help out. He was sure to get a scolding from his mother later, but had decided to stay and finish his work. After all, why put off till tomorrow what you can do today?

'Still...' he thought grimly, with a small, sheepish smile, 'I should be getting back now.' It was getting very dark now anyways, and no one in the village wondered much after hours without running into one of _them_...

Axel strolled down the path easily, whistling a little tune to himself as he swung his lantern merrily. He soon came to the fork in the path, knowing one way would lead him down to the village, and the other would lead him close to the cavern's lower mouth. As usual, he began to head in the direction of home, but stopped when he heard something very peculiar.

Snapping, snarling, growling, and yowling filled his ears, as he leaned closer to the other path and listened carefully. With a rueful sigh, Axel grumbled.

'The goblins are at it again, I see.'

He knew he could ignore them and just keep going home, but what fun would that be? The little devils were always causing problems around the mines, even sometimes coming all of the way into the village to stir up trouble. It only seemed fair that he should torment them whenever he could. It was his civic duty.

So, as quietly as he could, Axel crept down the second path towards the sounds, moving the lantern behind him slightly to hide the light. He didn't have to go very far down before he saw the huddle of shadows, all gathering around whatever poor prey they had found. They were closing in rapidly, about to take a bite. Axel smirked.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, many pairs of gold eyes snapped over to him, as their owners snarled angrily. Before they could turn back to their food, the redhead shouted, "Chew on this!"

With that, he chucked a few rocks at them, watching them scramble.

"What's the matter? Not enough?" He grabbed some more rocks, hitting one of the lizard-like beasts on the head. "Here, have some more!"

Then he began to sing. It was a simple tune, one that his father had taught him for just such occasions. His voice wasn't very good, admittedly, but it did the trick. The little monsters blinked briefly before grasping their ears in pain, shrieking terribly and loudly at the offending song. Axel didn't stop there, however; instead he grew louder, taunting them and driving them mad with his voice.

The creatures began to back away, growling and yowling more as they turned one by one and fled into the darkness, leaving the path completely empty. He didn't stop until they had long left his sight.

"And stay away!" the redhead shouted, smirking as he rested his hands on his hips. "Come back here again, and you'll have to deal with Axel Flynn! Got it memorized?"

That had been satisfying, more than he thought it would really. But it was getting quite late, and the redhead knew that he'd have a real problem on his hands if his mother and father were kept waiting much longer.

But just as he turned to head back up the path, another sound caught his sensitive ears. It was a soft murmur, barely audible even over the light howl of the wind, but Axel heard it. He quickly turned back to the path he'd been facing, looking for the source of the sound. Lifting his lantern and stepping cautiously closer for a better look, the redhead gasped to see a young boy lying across the path in a heap.

He almost dropped his lantern in surprise.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" he asked, coming quickly to the boy's side and kneeling, setting the light safely down next to him. Now closer, Axel saw that the boy was only a few years younger than him, or so he guessed. With that face and small frame, he could be much younger.

As gently as he could, the older boy lifted him across his knee, marveling at how light he was to hold. The redhead began checking him for any life-threatening injuries, his movements somewhat nervous due to his rough, shaking hands.

After a minute or so, though, he breathed a sigh of relief. The boy wasn't dead or mauled; he was a little too warm, and his breathing was a little harsh, though he was probably just shaken, even now unconscious. Here and there, Axel found a couple of random bites and scratches, but otherwise he was alright. There was nothing that looked poisonous; some beasts had that potential, making them even more dangerous if you came across one with no idea what to do. The blonde's wrist was oddly bruised, however, and small cuts on it appeared to be bleeding freely.

The miner sighed, turning his attention then to the surrounding forest. This just didn't make sense. The boy was out here alone, not even carrying a weapon to protect himself. Every child in Axel's village would have known how foolish that was, even on a night as calm as this. His own mother would have a fit if he'd ever wandered these woods unprepared!

What could this boy have been thinking?

Setting that thought aside for a moment, he looked back down at the boy and pondered what to do next.

Maybe he got separated from a group. His clothes were very fine, albeit a little torn and dirty, so perhaps he was from a noble or gentry family. Those who lived at or around the castle wouldn't have had much contact with goblins; they didn't believe the miners when they told their stories. They just thought the people made up problems to weasel more resources out of the king, and they said as much.

That always made Axel angry. His friends and family were telling the truth, and they had honor. They wouldn't just make shit like this up, especially not for stupid, petty things!

Feeling bitter all of the sudden, he almost decided to leave the boy there. He'd had enough bad experiences with fools from the castle, particularly the soldiers and tax collectors, who brushed aside issues and treated him and his people like dirt. This boy could be just like them. Arrogant, cruel, self-centered...

But as he looked down at the blonde again, the older boy decided he just couldn't do it. The blonde was young, and looked like a nice enough person. Leaving him would be _cruel_; it could get him eaten, or worse. Besides, he would believe the stories now; he must have witnessed the proof firsthand, after all. If he couldn't convince the king or anyone to listen, he could still grow up aware, and perhaps be an agent for the village in the future.

With this in mind, Axel nodded to himself, lifting the blonde into his arms. The boy instantly began thrashing weakly, as if struggling with a dream attacker, but Axel kept a firm grip on him, and after a moment's panic, he tried speaking soothingly to him.

"It's alright. Calm down. You're safe, kid. I'm a friend."

The blonde slowly stilled, falling back into a semi-peaceful sleep. Smiling softly, the redhead hugged him to his chest.

"There, now. Easy…"

Just then, there was a sudden noise that reached his keen ears. Hearing a small rustle from the bushes nearby, Axel snapped his gaze to them and glared harshly.

He set the boy down for the moment and walked over, brushing the leaves aside. The redhead saw that it was not another goblin pet, but a small, golden chocobo, quivering and crying softly.

That was odd. Chocobo were very highly prized animals in the kingdom, and rarer among the common folk. This one was clearly young; just a baby, really. Looking back at the sleeping child behind him, Axel concluded that the bird must belong to him.

With that color, the owner would have to be very rich indeed.

He reached out a hand to the bird, cooing softly.

"Come on now, little guy...You can come out now..."

The chocobo was obviously frightened, whimpering from its place under the bush. It shot Axel a curious glance, but was hesitant to approach him. Undaunted, the redheaded boy tried again, still motioning with his hand.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...Come on, now..."

After a few minutes, the little bird finally left his place in the bush and came closer, taking slow, nervous steps toward Axel and watching him warily. Axel only smiled back, and when the bird was within reach, he began to stroke the feathers on his head, scratching here and there for good measure. The chocobo warked softly, and he leaned into the touch, stepping closer and nuzzling against the boy's hand affectionately.

"There, see?" Axel said, chuckling, "I told you, didn't I? Not gonna bite or anything."

When he stopped petting the bird, Axel watched as he hopped over to the unconscious boy quickly, warking at him pitifully. He began mouthing his hair, trying to wake him, and when that failed, the chocobo whimpered slightly, nuzzling his cheek.

"He'll be alright," the redhead assured him, smiling when the chocobo looked back hopefully. They were pretty intelligent animals, able to understand and bond with humans so thoroughly. "We should get going to my place, and get him out of this night air."

A small, confused blink was his reply, and the redhead chuckled.

"Don't worry. We'll go back to my house, get you both a bed and some hot food. He'll be right as rein in no time..."

Axel adjusted the lantern so that it hung securely from his arm, then picked up the boy and hoisted him up onto his back. He then turned back to the path down the mountain, and started walking. He was certain that the little chocobo would follow him, and within a minute he smiled as he heard small, clawed feet hopping along behind him; the chick now chattering nervously in the otherwise quiet night.


	4. Chapter 2

Roxas woke with a start, practically propelling himself upward in panic. The world around him blurred for a moment, and he let out a terrified cry as something tried to push him back down. All he could remember was snarling, the snapping teeth of many ferocious jaws, and menacing, hungry eyes.

"No! Get away from me! L-Let me go!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, kid! You're alright!" The shadowy image before him began to take shape, and as the fog faded from his eyes, the prince was met with wide green eyes and shocking red hair.

Another human.

Roxas nearly fainted with relief. As he panted desperately for breath, he barely registered the other boy letting go of him to adjust the pillow behind him. When he allowed himself to be laid back - more of a gently guided slump, in truth - he found himself slightly propped up, and he took a quick pause to take in more of his surroundings.

He appeared to be in a small, two-room home made of sturdy logs. His bed was small, with a faintly prickly straw mattress and a tatty old pillow set in the far corner of the room. Towards the center of the room was a medium-sized long wooden table with three stools, and beyond that, a small kitchen. A short woman with short dark hair was currently in the kitchen, stirring a large, bubbling pot, and Roxas blushed heavily, ducking his head as he saw her staring at him, agog.

"There now." The prince's attention was drawn back to the boy beside him. He was almost alarmed when he noticed the two small, faint diamond tattoos on the older boy's cheeks. How could he have missed _those_? "You're safe, see? Those little monsters are gone, and they will damn well stay away from this house if they know what's good for them."

"Monsters?" Roxas wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, remembering again. Despite the thin blanket covering up to his lap, he felt cold. "Why did they attack me? W-What are they?"

The red-headed boy shrugged. "Can't say for sure, but they belong to the goblins that live in the tunnels beneath the earth. Nasty, hateful things, them and their stupid pets. They probably saw an opportunity for an easy meal."

The prince had suspected the last detail, but he still felt himself begin to shake, as he heard it out loud. He could have died today, but he was insanely lucky.

"Honestly, Axel! Have a care!" The woman from the kitchen stomped over quickly, grabbing the other boy by his ear. "Did you save him just so you could frighten the poor thing to death yourself?"

"OW, MOM!" He smacked her hand and she let go, crossing her arms and frowning sternly at him. Axel rubbed his ear. "I was just being honest!"

"Honest or not, you're a brute. I'm ashamed that I raised you." She shoved past him and knelt beside the low bed, placing a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Everything is alright now, dear. My name is Yuffie, and this slack-jawed lout is my son, Axel. He found you in the forest and brought you here, to our home."

Over her shoulder, the prince could see Axel stick out his tongue and wave his hands. Feeling his fears calming immensely, the blonde offered the older boy a small smile.

"My name is Roxas. Thank you for saving me and...!" Roxas jolted upright again. Sora! Where was Sora?!

"Your chocobo chick?" Axel finished for him, pointing a thumb over his shoulder and stepping to the side. "He's right there."

Sure enough, the little chick was pecking away at a bowl of food on the other side of the room. He looked up when he felt all of the eyes in the room on him, and the second that his eyes met his masters, Sora perked up and gave an excited wark.

"Sora!"

The chocobo bounded across the room and practically catapulted himself onto the blonde, climbing his chest and fervently trying to mouth his hair, ears, and cheeks. Roxas laughed, lifting the little chick up and hugging him close. "Oh, Sora! Thank goodness, you're alright! I was afraid they'd eaten you!"

While he was preoccupied, the prince didn't notice Axel or his mother watching the two of them and smiling. Axel thought to himself that the boy looked cute, happily cuddling up with his chocobo and ruffling its little feathers.

"So kid, how old are you?"

Roxas looked up at him with a pout. "I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen. Why? How old are _you_?"

Axel chuckled. He began to think his assumptions of the boy being a pampered little palace brat were true after all. He acted very childishly, now that he wasn't being shy or afraid.

"I'm fifteen, and no real reason. You just seem really young is all." He reached down and roughly tussled the blonde's hair, delighted when he began to growl. It reminded Axel of a kitten.

Suddenly his hand brushed over something that throbbed sharply, and Roxas jerked away with a cry, making Sora leap back off of his lap with a shriek.

Yuffie pushed her son back and leaned in towards the blonde. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm sorry!" Axel looked at him sideways, as if trying to examine him. He looked very anxious all of the sudden. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to!"

"I-I don't think so…" Roxas whimpered, clutching his head. He must have hit it hard, although thankfully there was no blood. Only a bump, as far as he could feel, but it hurt plenty when he touched it. "I fell. I think I hit my head. It hurts…"

"I'll have to take a look at that." Yuffie stood, brushed off her skirts, and bustled off for a moment. She quickly returned with a small bag, and after careful inspection, she gently bandaged the spot and kissed it for him, making the blonde blush and smile.

"It's a nasty one, but as long as you leave it alone, it'll heal just fine."

Axel scratched the back of his head, looking very embarrassed now. "I really didn't mean to hurt you..."

Roxas shook his head. "It's alright. None of us knew it was there." He smiled then. "Really, thank you for saving Sora and me...did you happen to find a horse as well?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, I didn't." This time, he kept his mouth shut, rather than suggesting that the horse could very well be a bony carcass by now. Still... "That's not good. Those beasts are getting bolder and more troublesome every day, but I never thought they would be willing to attack a rider, even a lone one."

"They caught me unaware when I had stopped to rest. I hoped that I could outrun them on my horse, but they ambushed me," Roxas explained, trying not to become anxious at the worried looks on Axel and his mother's faces. "She's a skittish thing. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure," Yuffie said softly, shooting a slight glare at her son. He made an afronted face right back at her. Roxas tried to ignore that, as he focused instead on a growing, gnawing discomfort in his belly.

"These creatures... you said their masters are called 'goblins'?" he asked, looking up at Axel. "I've never heard of them before."

The redhead snorted derisively. "I'm not surprised. You folks from the castle don't pay much attention to things going on beyond your walls these days, do you?"

Roxas was thrown off by the tone and the look in his eyes, but he quickly frowned and sat up a little straighter in bed. Where had this comment come from?

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? And how did you even know I was from the castle anyway?"

"Everything about you gives it away," the redhead sneered back. He was vaguely aware that he wasn't being a very good host, and that his mother would probably spank the ever-loving hell out of him later, but right now he didn't really care. "Nice clothes, expensive pet, ungrateful attitude, unwilling to listen-"

"I _am _grateful!" Roxas snapped, cutting him off. "And I'm not 'unwilling to listen!' All I said was that I had never heard of them!"

"Well, we've been telling you about them for years, and not a one of you believe us! You call us liars and cheats and scum, right to our faces, and you just keep on robbing us to stay safe behind your pretty walls and keep yourself fat and rich!"

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT! MY FATHER AND LEON WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE!"

Before Axel could retort, he saw the blonde's expression change in a snap, from livid with anger to excruciating fear and worry. The already unhealthy color in his cheeks vanished like a candle flame in a winter wind, and Roxas pushed himself to his feet hurriedly.

"Oh no! Leon! He must be worried sick! I have to…h-have to…"

Roxas immediately felt light-headed; his vision swam with dark, fuzzy spots that made it hard to stay upright when he took a step, and as if that wasn't bad enough, what little he could see of the room seemed to be spinning now as well. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, one hand reaching out for something to steady himself with while the other moved up to rub his eyes and clear them.

Axel saw him stumble and caught him before he could collapse. He pushed the boy gently back onto the bed, frowning when the stubborn brat began to protest weakly.

"I have to go...Leon'll kill me..."

"You're not going anywhere until you get some food and a good night's sleep in you, at least."

"But I-"

"Hush." Once again, Yuffie pushed Axel aside. She placed a finger to the younger boy's lips and felt his forehead with her other hand. Her skin felt cold, and he shivered as her palm moved back towards his hairline.

"Axel is right. It is too late outside, and even if it weren't, you are in no condition to be going anywhere."

"I'm fine," Roxas muttered tiredly, as his vision finally cleared completely. "Honest."

Axel scoffed, and Yuffie shook her head sternly. "You're not fine, dear. At the very least, you have a fever. But don't you worry; I'll make you some hearty soup and you'll be healthy again in no time."

"But-"

"No." she said firmly, wagging a finger at him. "No guest of mine is leaving in such a sorry state. I won't have it, you hear?"

Roxas was a bit taken aback, but he sighed softly as the cool hand on his forehead moved back, soothing over his heated skin and stroking his hair back. It was nice. Almost familiar, really. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling...

"Now, I have a meal to finish preparing, and you're getting a nice big helping of it." Her next words sounded softer in volume, as though she was facing away from him now, but they were harsh. "Can I trust you to be civil to him for a _few minutes_?"

"...Yes," Axel replied sullenly.

"I _mean_ it, boy. If I hear any more noise from this side of the room, you won't have a drop of beer tonight."

"_ALRIGHT! _YES!"

The prince opened his eyes when the hand left his head, and he saw Yuffie's retreating form as she went back to the kitchen. Axel was sitting off to the side, glaring at the floor beside him.

"Sorry," he said finally, still without looking at him. It wasn't perfectly sincere-sounding, but the boy seemed to be pouting at his mother more than Roxas now. "If you're well enough tomorrow, I'll take you back to the castle myself. On foot, it'll take all day, but Dad can spare me."

Roxas blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sora hopped back up into his lap and nestled down there, as if to go to sleep.

"Thank you. I really _do_ appreciate the help...and I'm sorry if people from the castle have been rude to you. The only rude people I have met are some of the guards, but I give them hell back, so I guess it evens out some." The blonde chuckled a little at that last part.

Axel nodded, and even smiled a bit.

"Well, you seem nice at least. Still, sorry for jumping down your throat like that." Even if he and his friends hadn't met many nice people from the castle, that didn't mean all of them were bad. Despite some little quirks of his upbringing, Roxas really did seem very nice. From what he had seen, Axel was sure that the boy was still a bit shaken from his frightening ordeal earlier that evening.

Roxas waved him off. "It's in the past. But please, I am curious. Tell me more about these goblin things."

Axel grinned, and obliged him easily. He told him about how their skin was nearly as hard as the rocks they lived under, and how they loved all things wicked and disgusting in the world. They ate bugs, mostly, but would eat man flesh if they could get their hands on it.

"That sounds vile," the prince said, covering his mouth as he felt a bit queasy. Part of that could have been the lack of food in his stomach making itself known, but still...

"Yeah. We haven't found a way to kill them yet, but we can kill their pets just like any other animals. All we know so far is that music of any kind drives them all insane. It's like nails on a board to their ears...or whatever it is that they have."

"Strange..." The blonde pet his sleeping chocobo gently. "I believe you, though. And why _wouldn't_ I? Those weren't any normal forest animals that attacked me."

"What were you doing out on the mountain alone in the first place?" Axel hoped he didn't sound contemptuous this time, but really, that was a dangerously stupid thing to do.

Roxas blushed again, and looked down at his lap.

"This is going to sound horribly spoiled of me. I know it will, but..." He met Axel's gaze timidly, hoping against hope that the older boy might understand. "I'm trapped at home. My father is terrified of something happening to me, so he rarely lets me out of the castle. I used to have lessons to take up all my time during the day, but even now that I have _fewer_, I never really have a moment to myself.

Today I tricked the guards and rode off into the forest alone. I didn't mean to be out very long, but I got a bit lost."

"Just a _bit_?" Axel asked, his tone half-sarcastic and half-playful.

Roxas nodded, hoping his blush had gone down some, but not feeling too hopeful due to the heat lingering in his face.

"Well, I probably wasn't too far gone, but then those monsters appeared! It felt like eternity running away from-"

Suddenly, a loud voice began shouting outside. The prince jumped slightly, disturbing his chocobo.

"What's that?!"

"Easy, kid." Axel touched his shoulder comfortingly. "It's just my old man. Tonight we're having a big get together for the whole village, and Mom moved everyone outside so they wouldn't disturb you."

"O-Oh." The blonde realized he could faintly hear other voices, just beneath the shouting man's and the sound of crackling coming from the hearth. He'd been so caught up that he didn't even notice the noise before.

"Speaking of which, would you call everyone in now, Axel?" Yuffie called over to them. "Supper's ready."

"Sure." He stood up and brushed off his pants, giving his guest a friendly grin. "I'll be back to keep you company and keep the rowdy ones away. Oh, and you'll be taking my bed tonight."

"Oh no, I couldn't!" Roxas insisted immediately. "You're already doing so much for me..."

"You already have," Axel pointed out with a chuckle. "It's not the best, but it'll do you in a pinch. And I want you to have it. You'll need to be at full strength when we set out tomorrow, and you're sure as hell not going to recover that sleeping on the floor."

"But you-!"

Axel cut him off by bending down and placing a finger over his lips.

"I'll be fine. Now shut up and stop being a brat, brat." He winked then. "Relax. Enjoy the party. Just don't be a snob."

As Axel walked away, Roxas touched his lips and frowned, still blushing up a storm. He didn't quite know what to make of Axel, but now he was going to make a conscious effort not to like him too much, if really that much at all.

'Asshole...'


	5. Chapter 3

The villagers had brought not only food to the gathering, but stools and even a few small tables as well. Fitting what they could into the room, everyone then dispersed and began to chat amongst themselves, clinking steins and glasses in toast.

Roxas felt himself flush a little whenever someone looked at him quizzically, but thankfully, Axel was there to divert attentions and change subjects when needed. The blonde himself did very little talking to anyone other than the older boy, but he managed to watch quite a lot, as he sipped the soup Axel's mother had given him. Nothing he had seen or eaten came close to the feasts he was used to, but the soup was very warm and nourishing.

The village seemed to be of medium size, if the number of people in attendance was any indication. The room was only so big, so some mingled inside and others resumed their positions outside. Most of the women seemed bulky, and all of them proved to be just as boisterous as the men, which was an odd sight for Roxas. Women at the castle were slender, slight, and all done up in expensive jewelry, silks, and frocks. Perhaps a spitfire woman would appear here and there, but for the most part, they seemed to prefer sewing, art, and music, and kept company mostly with one another.

But here, the women mingled with the men as if they were no different, clasping hands, slapping shoulders, and swallowing heavy drinks. Yuffie was one of the few exceptions, but she proved to be just as fierce. Roxas watched with rapt attention as the woman smacked a massive ape of a man over the head with her soup ladle, before guiding him forcefully to the door. Cheers and jeers followed them, and from the stumbling walk the man displayed, the prince guessed that he was drunk.

"Mom doesn't tolerate a lot of nonsense," Axel commented absently as he watched. The admiring tone of his voice made Roxas look at him in slight surprise. _He_ would have thought she'd be heavy-handed with punishments. "Last year, she flipped Xaldin over her shoulder and pinned him on the ground. He probably remembers that; last time he wouldn't go so willingly."

"But she's half his size!" the blonde replied incredulously. Yuffie came up to the middle of the man's chest, but no taller.

"Size isn't always the deciding factor, Roxy." The prince wrinkled his nose. '_Roxy?' _"If you're quick and take the guy unawares, you'd be surprised what you can accomplish."

Looking at the giant brute of a man, Roxas privately decided that there was nothing _he_ could do against Xaldin. He was short, even for his age, and had all of the grace and subtlety of a lame mule.

Although, if a tiny woman could drag Xaldin out of the house by his ear, the boy supposed that nothing was impossible.

The evening progressed without further incident. Roxas caught sight of Axel's father at a couple intervals, and he found himself amazed by the resemblance there. Usually, red hair of any kind was uncommon, but these two had tomato-red hair, spiky and unkempt but not at all unappealing. Strangely, the prince felt himself almost entranced by it, as well as the markings on angular, handsome faces.

Roxas blushed at the errant thought, shaking his head to banish it.

Reno often smiled and laughed as he talked with the villagers, and his expression had an impish sort of charm to it, emphasized by lively, narrow blue eyes. As respected as he was now, he was probably an ardent mischief-maker in his youth. The prince was willing to bet he'd been a womanizer too, though he'd never say such a thing aloud.

The few times that Reno and Yuffie crossed paths, they seemed to tease, taunt, and jostle one another. Having been raised by a single parent for most of his life, though, Roxas didn't suppose he was terribly qualified to judge their martial happiness. Their son seemed unfazed by it, although he was drinking a bit himself.

Axel introduced Roxas to a few of his friends and their younger siblings, but he quickly shooed them off when the blonde began yawning and rubbing his temple.

"Methinks our noble guest is weary," the redhead said, his tone gently mocking. "Shall I show thee to thine royal chambers for the eve, Sire?"

"Ha ha ha." Roxas handed the other boy his mug, but didn't protest further. It was just as dark as it had been when he first awoke, so he had no idea how much time had passed. All he knew was that he needed sleep.

With one word to Yuffie, the room was cleared in record time. It was late, everyone concluded, and most of the village rose with the dawn. They gathered up their things, their spouses, and their children, and bid Axel's family happy goodbyes long after they had stepped out of the door.

"Are you really alright with me sleeping here?" Roxas asked tiredly, as Axel helped the younger boy adjust his pillow. Sora paced in a circle around the edge of the bed for a moment, then seemed to reconsider as came back and nuzzled his way under Roxas's arm.

"Of course!" The boy couldn't have known it, but the redhead really did mean it. Even if his mother hadn't insisted on it. He swept a hand and pointed to a little makeshift sleeping pallet he'd set up on the floor. "I'll be nearby if you need anything."

The blonde was unconvinced, but he he gave up quickly as he snuggled into the bed. It wasn't as nice as the goose feather down he usually slept on at home, but his tired, aching body was warmed and cradled by it all the same. It hardly prickled at all anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel was amused to see the younger boy almost immediately fall asleep, as he settled into his bed for the evening. His little chocobo chick curled against his side and began almost cooing, but even that didn't disturb the blonde. He was out like a light.

"You gonna be alright on the floor tonight, kid?"

Axel smiled. It was a bit odd hearing such open concern from his dad, but then, he did tend to get a bit more emotional and serious when he was drunk.

"If I wasn't, could I take your room?"

Reno laughed and roughly ruffled his hair. "Cheeky brat."

"Am not!"

As he turned to go, the man said, "Come grab another blanket. It's cold out tonight."

After fetching an extra couple of blankets from his parent's room, the boy smoothed down his pallet and did his best to get comfortable. The floor was hard and cold, and he could feel it plainly through the bedding. Rolling over and adjusting several times, Axel cursed softly as he discovered that each alternative was not much better than any of the others.

But another look up at the blonde peacefully asleep in his bed quieted his frustrations.

Axel picked a position and settled down, watching the other boy for a while. His breathing sounded much better than it had before, when the redhead had found him. In fact, he was looking much better overall after just a bit of soup. His mom really could do wonders.

'Still scrawny though. I hope he's well enough to travel come light,' Axel thought with a chuckle.

'I'm not taking the floor again for a while. Not even for the king himself.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a thorough check-up by Axel's mother, and another hot meal, Roxas was deemed well enough to walk home.

Taking a small pack of food and water with them, the two boys set off only an hour after Reno had left for the mines. The sun wasn't too high in the sky yet, but Axel was sure that the time would fly and he'd be getting home late, no matter what. An occasional break from work could be nice though.

Roxas walked slowly, nervous about being back in the forest and dreading the fierce talking-to he was sure to get when he arrived. In contrast, Axel walked forward boldly, enjoying the patches of sunlight and the gentle breeze flowing through the trees. With some coaxing, the redhead got his companion to talk and be more interested in the area around them, and they stopped every now and again to rest and refill their water. Sora hopped along beside them, chasing any small animals or bugs he found along the path.

"So what do you do at the castle all day, if you can't go outside?"

Roxas shrugged lightly, swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "Well, I have lessons with my tutor. He gives me plenty of book work and math to do."

"Math problems? What good'll that do you?"

The blond pouted. "He says it's to keep my mind sharp, but some of it looks really complicated. I can't imagine that I'll need to know all of that."

Axel laid down in the grass and motioned for him to follow suit, patting the ground. Roxas shrugged and stretched out on the mossy green, looking up at the deep blue sky punctuated with towering, fluffy clouds, as Sora busied himself nearby with assaulting a teeming ant hill.

"I barely even learned how to count, but you don't see me any worse for wear because of it!"

"Ha." Roxas laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Maybe...but you'd never last a day in my world!"

"I could say the same for you, Roxy. You've got all soft skills and I have all hard, but that's mostly fine, I suppose. Mine suit me and yours suit you."

The younger boy's smile vanished then, surprising the redhead. Roxas absently plucked a flower from near his head and twirling its stem between his fingers.

"It doesn't suit me though. I absorb what I can, but it all bores me, and I'm not very good at it besides." He sighed. "I don't belong anywhere."

"Don't say that." Axel laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "You'll get the hang of it sometime. Just pay attention to your father. Learn by doing what he does."

'If he was ever _around_,' the prince thought sadly, almost bitterly. Leon was rarely very encouraging, and all of the other adults were even worse. Even if he did manage to do something right, it always seemed to be glossed over. As though he should have been able to do it all along.

And maybe he should have, but...

"I'll try," was all he said. He blinked then, as a rough hand tussled his hair.

"Don't be so glum." He looked up and saw the older boy grinning at him. "You're not a bad kid, and it sounds like you've got better brains than I do."

Roxas blushed and looked away, but he smiled again.

"Maybe..." After a long paused, he said, "You should learn sums though, if nothing else."

Axel squawked at that.

"Never! Your wicked math-sters will never get me! I'm as free as the wind!" And with that, he hopped up and took off running. Roxas laughed, and did his best to chase him down without overexerting himself.

For some time afterwards, a comfortable silence settled in the clearing, and both boys were just content to watch the clouds and listen to the voices of the forest. Roxas found himself enjoying the company more than anything else. For the first time in his life, he had someone his age to talk to and spend time with.

'Like a real friend...'

"So how come no one talks about goblins at the castle?" Axel asked suddenly. "Has no one there really ever seen one?"

Roxas shook his head. "Maybe...it's because they never come to the castle? The closest I've ever heard of them were from the guards, but they would just call them silly old wives' tales."

Axel looked like he was about to snap something back, but the blonde shot him a begging look.

"Please don't start again. I'm only telling you what I've been told, but I know now that they are real and dangerous. If they still won't listen then..." He hesitated as he thought of his father. Though he loved the man dearly, Roxas felt a bitter tang of hurt as he pictured telling King Cloud the news. It felt like an old pain, but he couldn't remember when or where it might have come from.

The redhead looked reassured by that.

"Sorry again...Just do what you can. My people will appreciate it." Then he sat up and stretched. "We should get moving again."

Roxas nodded, accepting the hand that helped him to his feet.

He was beginning to really like Axel, and already knew he would miss him when he left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time the boys had reached the outskirts of the castle walls, the sun had set. Slowly, the trees gave way and before them stood the great stone fortress, built almost majestically into the side of the mountain itself. Despite his bias, Axel admired the structure. Trees and land seemed largely unaffected by its presence...How many people must that have taken to build?

Roxas looked back at Axel, who had stopped to take a drink from his canteen a ways back.

"Will you be alright, getting back by yourself?"

The redhead grinned brightly. "Sure, I'll be fine. Just remember: if you ever meet those goblins or their pets again, don't just run away. You have to face them, use whatever you have on hand, okay? Oh, and some pets have poison, so always be wary!"

The blond nodded, moving closer and giving the redhead a quick hug, which he returned with a laugh.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Who knows? If I can, I'll try to come out and visit you sometime. Don't try coming to me though. I bet you'd just get lost again."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe."

Axel chuckled again, extending his right hand. "Friends?"

The blonde shook it firmly, smiling happily again. "Friends."

It wasn't long before Roxas could hear the calls of the guards, still out searching the grounds for him. Sora 'warked' happily at the familiar voices, and quickly ran off towards the castle, leaving them at the edge of the forest. But the prince didn't follow him, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to repay you?"

"Come on, Roxy! We're friends now! Friends don't pay friends!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"The prince's chocobo!" An echoing voice called from up on the wall. Roxas groaned, hating that the man was ruining their last moment together. "The prince's chocobo is below the wall!"

"Prince Roxas, are you out there?!"

Axel blinked at him before his eyes went wide.

"Wait, you're the _prince_?!"

The blonde blinked back, flustered. "Y-Yeah. Why?"

The redhead took a surprised step back. "You never told me you were the _prince_!"

"You never _asked_!" he replied frantically. He didn't understand why this information was news or what, if anything, it changed between them, but Roxas really hoped that Axel would still be his friend. The older boy was weird, certainly, but he was nice, and he was currently the boy's only human friend.

Axel looked to be caught frozen, unsure whether to bolt or bow.

"I-I have to go," the prince said, reaching out and taking his friend's hand. "Please thank your family again for me. And thank you, Axel. My home is always open to you...I hope you'll come back soon."

The redhead hesitated a moment, then nodded, seeing the younger boy's shy smile and hopeful look, offered a bolder grin of his own.

"Of course!"

He turned as if to go, still clutching Roxas's hand, then spun back to him and kneeled, kissing it. The prince's eyes went wide, and his cheeks flushed hotter than ever before.

"W-What are you doing?!" he almost hissed, hesitant to draw the guards over at _this_ moment.

Axel just winked at him.

"Farewell, princess. May we meet again soon." And with that, he was up and running, disappearing into the trees again.

"_PRINCESS!?_" Roxas shrieked, snatching his hand close to him and rubbing it frantically. "Y-YOU...YOU _ASS!_"

"Prince Roxas! There you are!"

The blonde covered his mouth and groaned, but easily submitted to the soldiers as they began to guide him back to the castle, questioning him with varying degrees of worry.

Doing his best to forget about his irritating new friend, Roxas assured them that he was perfectly find and followed them inside, steeling himself for a lion's wrath after he was checked over and fed.

It was going to be a long night, and it had started on the worst foot imaginable.


	6. Chapter 4

Roxas yelped and shivered as a bucket of ice cold water poured over his head and down his neck.

"T-T-Too c-c-cold!" he protested through chattering teeth, rubbing his arms frantically. Another bucket was headed straight for him, and he shrank downwards. "L-L-Leon, it's freezing!"

"Be quiet!" the captain of the guard snapped back. He was pacing, running a tense hand through slightly faded brown hair. "This is what you get! And don't expect any supper either!"

"I-I'm not a ch-child!" He gasped as the tub was finally filled, and three maidservants set to work scrubbing him vigorously. "Leon, for the hundredth time, it was an accident!"

"Hah! Accident!" the man scoffed, stopping and turning to face the boy. "Even if I _were_ foolish enough to believe that, it still wouldn't excuse _you_ for not coming back when you regained control of your horse!"

"But-!" The prince was cut off when the firm hands that had been lathering his hair forced his head under water for a moment.

"You were evading the guards, weren't you? Don't you realize what could have happened?!" Leon stepped up to the tub and bent forward to look the boy in the eye, clenching his fists around the rim.

"Something _did_ happen! I _did _try to come home after a bit, but goblins chased me into the forest and-!"

"Enough with the stories, Roxas!"

"But it's true!" Roxas knew there were tears coming to his eyes, so he ducked his head and stared at the freezing cold water. This scene felt bitterly, painfully familiar somehow.

"You never believe me..."

The prince heard a heavy sigh, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leon stand up.

"Something prevented you from coming home, and you stayed with some local villagers, correct?" The boy nodded, still refusing to look at him. He sighed again. "Do you happen to know the name of the village, or the family that took you in?"

"No." Roxas really didn't know, but even if he did, he didn't think Axel would appreciate the presence of soldiers in his village. He'd also said he didn't want a reward...

Leon began to say something again, but he stopped when the boy let out a loud sneeze.

"Roxas?" He came over and put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, _now _you care," the blonde muttered, as he sniffled and rubbed his nose. He met his caretaker's stern gaze and nodded tersely. "I wanted to come home last night, honestly I did. I knew you'd be upset, but they wouldn't let me leave then because I had gotten sick."

Leon's hand felt his forehead then. "You don't feel feverish. That's good, but we shouldn't take chances." He barked an order at one of the maids, and she fetched a few towels while the others helped the prince out of the tub.

Roxas accepted the towel graciously, silently watching the brunet's pensive expression. Leon could be so harsh with him at one moment and yet so caring at the next. The captain of the guard never treated anyone else that way. It was very odd.

He'd never understood what triggered the switch, but he wouldn't complain if it meant the end of this argument. He felt so very tired again.

Leon still refused to hear a word about goblins and the like, but despite his still stubborn insistence, he became a lot calmer and quieter. Once the boy was warm and dry, he was slipped into his night shift and a warm, plush outer robe, before being led to his father's solar. There, he dutifully ate a few bowlfuls of hot porridge and crackers under Leon's watchful eye before being ushered off to his own room for bed.

All of his frustrations and worries were quickly soothed by warm, silken covers and soft down padding. If he dreamed at all that night, the blonde couldn't remember it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, upon being awoken by a restless, peeping chocobo, Roxas was only half surprised to find his door locked. There was a note slipped under the crack, and as he picked it up and began to read, the blonde paled.

In the panic that ensued from his disappearance, Leon had had no choice but to send a message to his father. King Cloud was on his way home now, and there was no time to send another message to prevent it.

"Damn!" Roxas balled up the note in his palm and threw it aside. He'd never considered that that one afternoon could have gone so wrong, and he'd certainly never wanted it to interfere with his father's affairs.

Despite their distance in recent years, the prince loved his father. He wasn't afraid that the man would be angry with him; Cloud never really got angry, although Roxas genuinely hated disappointing him. He was afraid of worrying his father, or causing problems for him. And this time, it could mean a very big problem.

Still, what was he supposed to do now? Sit inside and brood until Cloud came home?

"That will drive me mad...Damn you, Leon." Why couldn't he have waited? Why couldn't the man just listen to him and take him seriously for once?

Suddenly, the boy heard muffled warking and scratching on wood.

"Sora?" He looked around, but couldn't see the chocobo anywhere. He realized that he'd been standing by the door for several minutes now, and in that time, he hadn't heard so much as a wark from his faithful little friend.

"Sora? Where are you?" He followed the sound, and it led him to the wall to the right of his bed. One of the draping tapestries had been torn, and in the middle of one of the carved arches on the wall was a glowing golden...star? Or was it a flower?

Roxas took a step back as he observed it. The glow pulsed like a heartbeat, fading briefly before surging forth in brightness again.

"What in the world?"

Despite his apprehension, he did eventually move closer. He could hear Sora behind the wall, now sounding very distressed.

"H-Hold on, Sora. I'll get you out...somehow."

The blond knelt down and ripped the rest of the dangling tapestry out of the way. The wall-carving didn't appear to be like the others in the pattern; around the edges was a bright, almost golden light, like a door without a knob or knocker.

"A door?"

He felt along the edges and the indents. It was indeed a door, but a very small one. He would have to crawl to squeeze through it, but he couldn't manage if he had to.

'But how did Sora get in there in the first place?'

Hesitantly, Roxas hovered his hand above the glowing symbol. He didn't feel any heat, so after another moment working up his courage, he touched his palm to the cool wooden surface. A golden light illuminated behind his hand, its sudden glow making him jump in surprise. It didn't hurt, but he did feel a sudden, comforting warmth.

As he jerked his hand away, the prince saw that the mark was completely gone. Curious now, he leaned on the door and, with a little force and elbow grease, the boy managed to push it open.

Before him was a dark passageway filled with cobwebs and dust, looking almost as though it were from another era altogether. Whoever had used this room sure hadn't bee here recently. Just a few yards ahead, passed the cluttered mess of dirt and dust, Roxas could see a wooden staircase spiraling upward, many of its boards decaying and graying from disuse.

"Where-?"

Before he could finish, he was faced with a golden ball of fluff and feathers jumping in his face, squawking and warking.

"Sora! Calm down!" Sitting back and out of the door, Roxas cuddled the chick against his chest. "It's alright! I'm right here."

Slowly, the chocobo quieted, as it snuggled him back. Big, soulful eyes looked up at him, and the blonde couldn't help but smile.

"I keep forgetting that you're just a baby. I'm sorry."

He carried the bird to his bed and set him down, pulling the covers up over him and gently scratching the back of his head.

"Here, why don't you take a nap? I'm going to go see where that passage leads. I'll be back soon."

Sora warked at him unsurely, and he shook his head. "I'll be alright by myself. Don't worry. Just please, if someone comes looking for me, don't tell them about the door, okay?"

After a moment, the chick nodded. Roxas smiled and kissed his head.

"Good boy."

He got on his hands and knees again and squeezed through the small door without much difficulty. Luckily, the passageway inside was much taller and wider, so that he could actually stand up and walk around a bit...

Once inside, the door swung shut behind him with a loud thud. Startled for a moment, Roxas swung around and stared at the door, hearing his chocobo beginning to cry again.

"It's okay, Sora," he called through the wall, as he clutched his frantically beating heart. "I'm fine! Go to sleep!"

Roxas turned his attention back to the hallway, ending in a large, dusty wooden staircase. Walking carefully, being sure to test the ground with every step first, the boy approached the structure and slowly began to climb up.

He swatted the air frequently, clearing away the dust and cobwebs that hit him in the face, or were disturbed by his hand gliding along the wooden banister. Coughing, the prince pulled his shirt up to cover the lower half of his face, but that only improved things so much. It was difficult to keep climbing from such an already impressive altitude.

The path was not dark, per say; windows and cracks in the roof filled the room with little thin threads of light. Roxas could see where he was going just fine, but clearly this area hadn't been attended to in ages.

'Where am I?'

He quickly lost count of how long and far up he had climbed.

When he finally reached a window, the boy looked out over the land and gasped.

'It's so beautiful...'

The land was shrouded in a light blue fog that morning, though he could tell it was just beginning to clear up, as it left a fuzzy, yet stunning glow around the outline of the mountains. Roxas let his gaze drift downward and saw, to his astonishment, that the castle wall was very far below now indeed.

"But...this doesn't make any sense!" His room was in the far right tower! It had no attic, and there were no towers immediately adjacent to his own!

Suddenly, looking down added a wave of nausea to his cautious curiosity. The prince swayed, gripping the banister tightly and looking away from the window, as he fought to calm his stomach.

'This can't be...magic?'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a long time, Roxas finally managed to reach the top of the staircase. He nearly collapsed on the top step, but instead grabbed the railing and swung around, sitting on it to catch his breath.

"...That was...exhausting..."

Sticking his head through the bars, he warily stared down to see how high he'd climbed. Not wanting to feel sick again, the boy drew a small stone from his pocket and dropped it into the abyss.

He waited and waited, but didn't hear anything. If it hit the floor, it was too far down below.

Swallowing a nervous laugh, the prince righted himself and brushed the dust off himself, finally looking at the top floor of the tower.

At first, he thought he'd come to a dead end. A stained glass wall stood before him, depicting glistening mountains and valleys with that large, star-like shape in the middle.

He touched it, just as he had the one before, and this time, the stained glass almost seemed to burn away, as it was consumed by rose-red fires.

The prince stepped back again, uncertain. This had to be magic, but as he had come to accept that, he wondered what kind it was. Was it good, or evil magic? Was there even such a distinction? It didn't seem to hurt him, but should he trust it, and follow wherever it seemed to be leading him?

After another small corridor was revealed, there was a larger room with three wooden doors at the end. It looked just as dusty and abandoned here as it did on the stairs, but Roxas swore he could hear strange faint sounds.

'Where have I heard that before?'

As he walked closer, he finally figured it out. It sounded like the _clink-clang_ of a mallet forging metal.

Deciding that he had come too far to turn back now, Roxas pinpointed which door the sound was emanating from and gently knocked.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

He stepped back with a yelp as the door suddenly flew open, and shielded his eyes as a blinding white light greeted him.

"Come in," came the sweet, melodious voice from within. It was followed by the familiar sounds of wind, birds chirping, and the soft peal of a small, golden bell.

Roxas opened his eyes, finding that the light had faded. Inside the door way, he was astonished to find what looked to be a open-air garden in the middle of a field. He could see mountains above the vine walls, and above those, slow, almost lazy white clouds hovering overhead.

'This...this has to be a dream...I'm dreaming still...'

A soft laugh caught his attention, and he turned to see a young woman, kneeling in a secluded corner adorned with star jasmine flowers. Bright eyes smiled back at him, as the woman's soft brown hair blew about her face. She wore a bright, pink dress, with a pink ribbon tying a long braid in place behind her. She sat there waiting for him, her hands folded as if in prayer.

Roxas felt himself drawn to her, walking slowly closer in a trance. The soft green grass tickled his feet, and in the back of his mind, he began to question if it was indeed real. He couldn't usually notice this much in dreams, but he felt everything, even down to the dew.

The woman stood as he approached, and Roxas was instantly taken with her smile. It was a sweet, loving expression that seemed so painfully familiar.

"Who are you?" he asked, barely registering that there were tears in his eyes. His heart had dropped into his stomach, and he was starting to tremble. "You can't be..."

"Come here, child," she replied, opening her arms. "There's no need to be frightened."

Slowly, fearfully, he went to her, but the second she embraced him, all fear and doubt seemed to melt away.

"Mama?" His voice was a shaky whisper.

She smiled at him when they finally drew apart.

"Bless you, child. You remember us well."


	7. Chapter 5

"H-How...how can you be alive?"

His mother gently laid a hand on his cheek and brushed her thumb to clear away the dust. She felt so real, so warm and alive, that he hoped against all hope that this wasn't a dream.

'But then...how?' And how had he suddenly become so sure that it was her?

"Your heart knew what your mind did not," she said, as if answering his thoughts. "You know who I am, and you know this little one too." She stretched out her other hand, palm facing up, and a small, glowing light popped into existence, hovering just an inch above the skin.

As he shifted his attention to the little ball of light, Roxas felt...strange. He remembered a faint dream he had had, so long ago, where he'd been lost in the forest. He was small then, and the rocks and trees around had reached out to grab him, but then a fairy appeared before him, leading him somewhere more open and safe.

A fairy that looked remarkably like this thing...

Without thinking, Roxas reached out hesitantly to touch the light. It hopped into his hand obediently, and suddenly, another wave of warm calm washed over him. This time, it was stronger; it felt like a hole inside of him had been filled. As though most of the loneliness he had ever felt as a child had disappeared in that instant, and in its stead, there was only joy.

The feeling was so powerful, tears sprang to his eyes again, and the prince fell to his knees. He felt so unbearably happy that he didn't have the words to describe it.

"What is 'his' name?" he whispered, looking up at his mother in awe.

Aerith smiled sadly. "Ventus. He is your twin, taken from this world long before I was."

Roxas's eyes fell closed. He should feel shocked, aghast, maybe even betrayed for all of the years he hadn't known such crucial thing, but in this moment, he didn't care. _Couldn't _care. He just felt complete.

He hugged the light close to his chest and wept.

"Then that day _was_ real..."

After a few moments, he wiped his eyes and looked up at his mother. "Did you send him to me?"

Aerith nodded.

"Are you ghosts? Or magic?"

"In a way, we are both." She took his other hand and led him through the garden. "Magic is what keeps the world in balance. It is neither good nor evil, but it can be harnessed for both purposes by those who know it's secrets.

In life, I was born half-fae, and I grew to be an earth witch, as my mother had before me. I was still prey to mortal ailments, but I could harness the power of the planet, mostly for subtle tasks. You remember my garden?"

Roxas thought for a moment. He did vaguely remember his mother having a garden on the far side of the courtyard, but it sat old and overgrown and disused now. Cloud hadn't the heart to maintain it or get rid of it.

Even in its full glory, it was nothing compared to what surrounded the two of them now.

He nodded, and his mother continued.

"That was my one condition when I married your father. I grew things for pleasure, and made a few potions, but I was well-content to be a human queen in such a rich, green, wonderful land as this."

"But you loved him, right?" the blonde asked. He had to. He barely remembered his mother, but something about her seemed off. Not quite cold, but certainly distant in some way. Subdued.

Aerith stopped them in the middle of the field. "I still love him very much, as I do you." She kissed his forehead. "After I passed into the world beyond, I was content then to simply watch over you both with Ventus. I could still speak with the earth's magic, though it never heeded my words. For so long, I wished that I could reach out to you. It was difficult at times, watching you from afar.

On that day, the peaceful land was disturbed. It told me that something was seeking to harm you, and it was a force that no one around you could have known. I was terrified, but for once, the magic listened to my voice. It sent Ventus down to the earth to find you."

"You saved my life that day." The prince lifted his hand, still feeling so secure and happy in the presence of his twin. The little light twinkled softly. "Thank you."

"But all magic comes at a price," Aerith said, making the blonde look up in alarm. "Ventus forfeited his human form forever that day."

"But...why?" Even as a ghost, his brother could never be human? And what about rebirths?

There was a bone-deep weariness in her voice as she replied this time. "It was the only way. My power can change him into some things, but even that is difficult. It takes time and patience."

Roxas felt tears in his eyes again. Even when he thought he had no more to spare, they just poured forth even stronger.

Though she hadn't said it, he just knew that she must have given something up as well. And it was all his fault...all for being a stupid, thoughtless child.

Aerith led him over to a wall of rose bushes and sat him down on a stone bench.

"There is so much more to tell, but I know it must be overwhelming." She ran her hand through his hair, gently soothing. "Please don't be sad. I did not wish to trouble you so."

"But I never knew! All that you and he sacrificed, and I barely even know you!" He clenched his free hand tight into a fist. "It's my fault! And Father...how could Father do that? Keep Ventus from me, and never speak of you again?!"

"He was wrong, certainly, but he was in pain and tried to do what he thought best for you; to spare you from the same pain."

"By lying to me?" he snapped. "And all this time, we've been pulling away from each other...is that why he travels so often? To be away from me?"

She sighed, and her hand stilled for a moment. "He does not hate you, Roxas. He feels a great deal of guilt, yes, but he has a duty to his kingdom. Sometimes that has to come before even family.

Don't despair, Roxas." His mother laid her hand over his, the one holding Ventus, obscuring the spirit from sight. "We are both glad to sacrifice anything necessary to keep you and this land safe. We love you."

"I-I love you too, Mother," he replied sadly, desperately trying to bring his emotions under control. "Forgive me...for everything."

Aerate shook her head. "You have done nothing wrong, my child. If anyone must be forgiven, let it be your father. And maybe one day, _he_ will forgive _himself_. That would make the both of us very happy."

Roxas nodded, his mind racing with thoughts and emotions as he watched her pluck a rose from the wall behind them, cradling the blooming bud in her hand. It was as yellow as corn, and seemed to glow as she smiled down at it.

"Do you like flowers, Roxas?"

The blonde nodded, looking at her with an expression that was curious, but still nearly heartbroken.

"Did you know that every flower has a special meaning?"

"I didn't. But I suppose it makes sense." Why else would ladies be so excited to receive them? Beautiful things usually had value, but a flower is not the same as a ring.

"Yellow roses symbolize friendship and joy, but they also hold the promise of new beginnings." Her eyes became serious and somber again, as they met his gaze. "I want to offer you a new beginning, Roxas. One that will keep you and the kingdom happy and safe for many years to come. There is only so much that I am able to do - for I am only here by the grace of the Earth and its natural power - but I will help you if I can."

Roxas looked down at his hand then, as she lifted hers, and his eyes widened.

"Ventus is gone!" The tiny light was no longer in his hand. He looked around for it, alarmed, and almost jumped to his feet. The content, secure feeling he had had when holding his twin was beginning to evaporate. "W-Where has he gone?!"

"He's perfectly fine, dear. Now, look here."

Forcing himself to calm down slowly, Roxas did as he was told and focused on the rose in her hand. His mind still felt like it was caught in a whirlwind, but he stared at the bud until the rest of the world around him became fuzzy. He needed an anchor in this turbulent sea of magical chaos.

Aerith lifted the flower up to her lips and blew gently. Petals effortlessly pulled free of the bud and drifted towards him, until all that was left was the green, leafy base. And when the first petal grazed his cheek, the prince felt a tingling warmth all over his body. It embraced him, as though his mother was holding him herself, and all at once, his fury, panic, and other worries faded in silent reassurance.

After a moment, Aerith set down the spent flower bud, and then reached up to lay a hand on his head.

The bandage was gone, as was the bump from two nights ago.

The blonde gasped, reaching up just as her fingers retreated. He felt the spot, rubbing harder than even Axel had, but there was no pain, and not even the tiniest protrusion from the skull. The bump had vanished.

"I have healed your head in more ways than one. You will still have the knowledge I have imparted to you, but you will not worry over it now. This is no time to be distracted."

"Why?" he asked, following easily as she stood up and took his hands. "Am I in danger again?"

"I fear you soon will be," she replied, running her thumbs in soothing circles across the backs of his hands. "There is evil at work. The Earth can feel it building, climbing higher and higher. You must not let yourself be caught unawares."

"Is it the goblins?" That was the only thing that came immediately to mind. His father had strong allies in each of the neighboring kingdoms, but even still...could _that_ be it?

"The danger is all around you. Be careful in whom you place your trust."

As she finished speaking, she and the surrounding land began to blur. Roxas could no longer feel her warm hands on his own, though they still appeared to be holding tight.

"Wait!" he cried, trying to grab hold of her waist before passing right through it. He spun around. "Mama! What's happening?!"

She smiled tiredly. "My time is short, child, but there may come a time when you need me again. The way will always be open to you, and you will find safety here, even if you do not see me."

"Don't go yet!"

Then, a flash of light overtook his vision, and Roxas forced his eyes shut and threw his arm over them in cover.

When he could see again, he was alone in a small, dusty, empty room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm going to kill him."

Several soldiers who stood huddled in the doorway looked to the captain nervously, but Leon paid them no mind, instead massaging the bridge of his nose. He felt as though his head were about to explode.

The undisturbed order of the room and the calm chocobo regarding him from the prince's bed led him to suspect that, wherever Roxas was now, he had not been kidnapped. After a thorough search of the stables and the courtyard, the captain was further led to suspect that the boy was still in the castle somewhere, hiding and brooding no doubt.

Still, one could never be certain. Just how Roxas could have escaped his locked room in the far right tower, let alone gone about the castle completely unseen, was a mystery to him and everyone he had questioned.

'I just _know_ that he's doing this to spite me...'

Still, he sighed. Regardless of when he found the boy again, Leon was _not _looking forward to the king's return.

Ever since that day in the woods, so many years ago, Cloud seemed to become afraid of appearing too weak in front of the men. Roxas had been upset for longer than either of them had expected, refusing to speak to both of his guardians for several days. Though he had surely forgotten the incident by now, the damage had been done swiftly. Cloud withdrew from his son again, as he had after his queen's untimely death, and he kept withdrawing so far that he buried himself in his work, barely spending any time with the boy at all anymore.

And yet, Cloud had also become needlessly fearful for Roxas's life. He insisted on a constant guard, and Leon had found himself falling into the roll without initially realizing it. When it came right down to it, the captain did not trust his men much more than the king did to protect the boy. Very few soldiers who were tasked with his personal guard showed any promise in that area, and it was utterly baffling. Was it simply incompetence or a sort of rebellion, every time the prince managed to "lose them"?

Leon resolved that he would deal with such concerns later, but it seemed that later never came. Roxas, on top of his other duties to the kingdom, consumed all of his attention and patience.

What once was a sort of brotherly love and affection had become stern and paternal, which sadly distanced the captain and his charge as well. Though he was genuinely worried and cared deeply about Roxas, Leon found that the boy often became yet another headache that he had to manage.

It was truly a shame. He knew that the prince never meant any harm.

"Sir!"

Leon turned to find a new man at the door, saluting.

"Any sign of him?"

The man nodded, stepping aside to reveal the very blonde he was looking for.

"And just _where _did _you _run off to this time?" he snapped, satisfied to see Roxas shrink back a little bit. He also began to notice, much to his dismay, that the boy was caked with dust. "Roxas, you're completely filthy! What on Earth have you been doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Leon." The prince hesitated then, ringing his hands in front of him. "I...well, I uh..."

Leon shook his head. "Nevermind. We have no time for this now." He strode forward and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him along. "Your father will be home by sunset. We'll discuss this with him later, but for now, you must be cleaned up again."

Roxas paled a little at that, but he nodded and followed obediently enough. His unusual silence was a bit concerning, but Leon had little time to think of that too.

As the captain barked orders at passing servants, he busied his mind with half-dreams of rolling hills and white sand beaches. Anything that would calm his nerves and help him prepare.

Men of his position and caliber rarely had time to spare on such things in reality, but it was nice to imagine.


	8. Chapter 6

_That same day..._

Axel, back in his usual routine, rose with the dawn like the rest of his family.

"I'm serious, Dad. He was the prince. The honest-to-God prince!"

Reno rolled his eyes. "Really. So what would the prince be doing wandering the forest alone? The castle folk would never let that happen."

"He told me he slipped his guard," he replied stubbornly, cramming a biscuit into his mouth. "He's a nice kid, but not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Chew and then speak," Yuffie said, pouring herself a bit of milk before passing the pitcher. "It is strange." Her voice became disapproving, just barely angry. "What could he have been thinking? If not for you, he would have died."

"He said he's never allowed out. He probably hasn't been out in the real woods for a while, if ever." Axel wasn't sure why he was defending the little idiot so much. Stupid and dangerous were just that, no matter the reasons behind it.

"It's still reckless and stupid. But I'm more concerned that he was able to ditch his keepers so easily," Reno remarked with a scoff. "Doesn't bode well with me. If you're right, the future of our kingdom isn't secure."

The conversation ended there. The next thing Axel heard about it was when he and Reno were walking to the mines with the other miners, and the older redhead put a hand on his shoulder.

Axel looked up in slightly surprise, and his father grinned.

"'Was real brave of you to help that boy out, prince or no prince. I'm proud of you."

The boy blushed a little, and looked away. "It was nothing." He just saw someone in need of helped and helped them, like his parents had taught him.

After some thinking on his long journey home, Axel decided that he didn't care that Roxas was a prince. It didn't change what he did for him, or how well they had seemed to get along. Others might be tempted to try and influence the blonde or at least to get a reward out of his father, but the redhead felt that was dishonest. His mother always said that doing the right thing should be its own reward, and for the most part, he agreed.

'Maybe I _should _go visit him again sometime...' he thought to himself. He didn't want to promise anything, but he sensed a genuine loneliness in Roxas that made him almost feel sorry for the boy. Axel didn't know much about court life, but given the new information and some more thought, he could see how the king might go away often, leaving Roxas to be raised mostly by his retainers.

The redhead couldn't imagine growing up without his parents. Not just without their guidance, but their general presence as well. It was warm, comforting, and above all, supportive.

"Just keep a sharp eye out," Reno said, drawing his attention back to his father. "Those things are evil, born and bred. If they want something, I doubt any of us could stop em."

The boy nodded grimly, not in the mood to disagree. Even if things seemed hopeless, he never wanted to give up fighting, but Reno had been dealing with the goblins longer. He'd lost several good men at a time, thanks to them, usually involving staged cave-ins and rock slides. Those sorts of things were hazards of the trade, but when and how they were triggered easily gave away goblin mischief.

It made his blood boil.

Axel and his father separated as they reached the mine. The boy was growing quickly, but he couldn't handle quite the same workload as Reno could, so he often helped out the support crews, securing the ceilings and prevent natural cave-ins.

Around lunch time, many of the others headed toward the mouth of the tunnel to take a break. Axel, lagging behind to make sure he finished, paused to lean against the wall of the cave and wipe his brow, when he felt the stone give slightly under his weight. He felt the shift as it pressed into his hip.

"Huh?" Turning and kneeling down, the boy ran his fingers over the stone, tracing into dusty creases. After a moment, he laid his hands flat and pressed, causing the chunk to fall backwards and clatter slightly on the ground.

Axel's eyes widened, and he bent down further to peer into the space he had created. Could this just be a fluke, or was it a passage that the goblins and their pets used to torment the miners?

"Hey, Dad-" Just as he turned, the call died in his throat as the redhead saw his father exiting the cave with a few men at his side, disappearing into the bright sunlight. "Shit."

Axel found that his curiosity was getting the better of him. And besides, he doubted that his father or any of the other minors could squeeze through the space. He himself would have to wiggle a little, but if he crawled, he could manage it.

"I must be out of my mind," he muttered, as he threaded his canteen of water through the straps of his belt and slowly began to inch his way through the hole.

Once inside, Axel found himself in a narrow passageway that ended with another wall on his left and a downward decent on his right that turned a corner into the shadows. The boy headed that way, trusting that his vision would adjust to the darkness in due time. A lantern was too risky to bring into possible goblin territory.

The path beyond the turn became a bit hazardous, as he realized that he would have to climb down a rock wall with little foot and hand-holds. Only looking down when necessary, Axel moved with a cautious but steady pace, making sure that his grip was sure before continuing down another step.

Unfortunately, one foot hold crumbled upon contact, causing the boy to slip. Axel bit his lip and shuffled for a new foothold, thankfully finding one a short distance down before he began to plummet. A soft impact was heard as the rock debris hit the ground below, and suddenly, he heard a gravely voice from further down the way.

"Did you hear that?"

Axel froze, holding his very breath as he listened.

"Just a rat, you superstitious old lizard," another voice answered impatiently. "Hurry. If we're late to the council, I'll stab your chest if old Xemnas doesn't."

"Yeah, yeah." Footsteps faded further away, and Axel resumed his climb down, straining his ears for any further activity.

When he reached the bottom, he stopped to sip his water for a moment, but began in the direction of the footsteps, no long gone from the passage. A goblin meeting was about to take place?

Perhaps if he was careful, he'd learn something that he and the villagers could use against the bastards.

It seemed like an eternity before the scenery changed again. This passage that he had entered was larger than the one above, but it stretched a long way, broken only by cracks and scattered dirt and rocks. It looked well traveled, but Axel didn't dare waste time going the other direction.

He passed an underground lake of some sort, ducking back behind the wall before he could be spotted by some of the goblins working there. He took a moment to calm his heart before looking out again, getting his first good look at the goblins themselves.

They looked almost like humans, but with hard, tinted, rock-like skin, and yellow and red eyes. Their features were not particularly fair, but not what one would call ugly either. Sure, some were squatter and hunched and grim, but others stood tall and erect, narrowing their eyes viciously. Any...scandalous features were covered by scraps of grimy cloth and jagged stone armor.

A goblin appeared in an opening in the far corner of the large room, just above the lake, and with the sound of his horn, the other creatures dropped what they were working on and headed that way.

"Last call, you worthless wretches!" the goblin summoner called. "Stabs and slashes for all shirkers!"

Axel pondered that as he watched them go, waiting for his chance to slip in behind them. The goblin in the tunnel had mentioned stabbing his companion in the chest, and the redhead wondered if that was a particular weak spot for their species. From rumors, he had heard that a goblin's body appeared hard, but one strike of a sword might send the blade flying away, while another might pass right through the beast, as if it were nothing but a shadow.

After a few moments of stillness and silence, Axel rushed carefully forward. Locating another passage above and to the right of the one the goblins had just left through, he struggled to make his way up before pulling himself onto solid ground. Then, once he'd caught his breath, he followed the new tunnel, heading straight forward every time it branched off in other directions, until he came upon a large, half-circle of a room with a sort of stage in the center of the far wall.

All of goblin-kind had massed below, but Axel hid behind the wall just before the passage opened up, having spotted the guard stationed there just in time. Still, he could see as four goblins stood on the stage, the largest preparing to address the crowd before him.

He was the tallest and, by far, the most unnerving. With silver hair, golden eyes, almost brown skin, and a sickeningly sweet smile, he raised his hands and beckoned for silence. Beside him stood a pale goblin...woman? Axel blinked, shaking his head to make sure that his eyes had seen correctly. He had never heard of a female goblin before!

She was less muscular and tall, but had eyes that were almost green. Her gaze was particularly vicious, not helped by the fierce smile she bore upon her lips. Her hair was wheat-colored, with strands in the front that dangled down towards her face.

Beside her were two shorter goblins, and Axel blinked again. The taller of the two was another silver-haired male, and he looked to be the child of the large one. His features were less intimidating, but he stood boldly and smirked widely as the crowd fell into silence.

The other one looked for all the world like a human girl. Her skin was pale like the other female's, but her hair was jet black and cut short, falling just barely to her shoulders. She stood with a nervous posture, grasping her fingers tightly in front of her, as the tallest began to speak.

"Very soon now, my subjects, we shall have our revenge on human kind." His voice was unusually soft and smooth, almost oozing like honey, as he gestured a hand at one of the cavern exits. "The lake will be full by tomorrow night, and when I give the word, the dam will be broken and all of the miners will drown."

Axel drew back fearfully as the goblins began to cheer. They were going to flood the mines?! In two days' time?!

The goblin was speaking again, as the rabble died down, but the redhead had stopped watching and listening. Everything else could wait. He had to warn the miners before it was too late.

Throwing caution to the wind a bit, Axel raced back through the cavern, but he had forgotten the way he came. He took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end, but when he tried to retrace his steps, he nearly came face to face with goblin guards.

Axel took a step back, hiding himself in the shadows, when a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him further back into the darkness.

Startled, he began to thrash, but a soft, feminine voice reached his ear.

"Be quiet! Do you want them to hear you?!"

The hand let him go, and he spun around to see the black-haired female goblin, pressing a finger to her lips.

"You-!"

"I'm saving your ass!" She hissed, then took a quick look around to make sure that no one was coming through the tunnels. "Everyone is still at the assembly. The only reason I got away is because I'm an embarrassment to my family. They could care less what I do."

"So wait..." Axel said, feeling confused and downright surreal that this conversation was even happening. For a moment, it had overtaken his instinctive anger and disgust. "You're the-?"

"Princess of the Nobodies, yes." She finished for him bitterly. "Now that that has been established, what are you doing down here?!"

"_Nobodies_?"

The female slapped a hand over her face and sighed heavily. "I didn't want to believe Father, but you humans really are slow, aren't you?" She glared at him tiredly as she lowered her hand, seeing his still bewildered expression. "'Goblin' is the stupid name _your _people gave us. If it makes you feel better, we used to call you 'sun people' out of spite."

"But why would that..." Axel trailed off, then shook his head. "Never mind. So you're Nobodies? That's what you call yourselves?"

"We really don't have time for this," she replied, taking his hand and beginning to lead him into a new tunnel. The redhead almost flinched at the coldness of her hand, but it wasn't as hard as he's imagined. "Father and Mother _will_ be missing me at some point, and you'll be skinned on the spot if anyone finds you."

Axel followed obediently, but he hissed back, "Why are you going to flood the mines?"

"_I'm_ not! I don't want to fight the humans, but I have no say whatsoever!" she whispered, then pulled him back behind the wall as two guards passed. Once they were gone, Axel's strange new guide led him on. "If it were me, I'd be perfectly happy to stay down here, but Father and Mother want vengeance."

"Vengeance for what?"

"Many years ago, and I mean waaaaay back," she clarified, "We lived above the ground with humans. We actually came from humans, to tell you the truth."

"No! How?"

"It's a long story, and I don't remember it perfectly, but I think we were tainted golems or homunculi of some sort. Anyway, we weren't good creatures by nature, so our ancestors tired of human laws and decency and started a rebellion. The king of the land forced our people into the mountains, decreeing that we could not live among humans anymore, and that any of us spotted in a human settlement would be killed upon sight.

My great great great grandfather told his people to bury deep into the earth. They made their homes there and could do whatever they wanted, so long as they obeyed him, the appointed leader. For many years, we disappeared from the surface, but the resent of our people grew. Now, Father finally wants to do something about it."

"Is it just the mines?" Axel asked, deciding to trust this strange girl. He could see an exit up into the sun up ahead, so clearly she _was _leading him out. What reason did he have _not_ to trust her?

She shook her head. "No. There's another plan in the works, but I'm not privy to the details right now. Suffice it to say that the miners aren't the only ones in danger."

He came to a stop, pulling her back slightly.

"Why are you helping me? Telling me all this?"

She sighed, but it was softer this time, and her features became...shy?

"Father, Mother, everyone picks on me. I'm not like other Nobodies. I'm kind of weak." She brushed some black hair out of her face. "I almost wish I could live with humans instead. Maybe at least _they _would leave me alone."

"They'd have to get used to the sight of you, but I'm sure you're right," Axel said, placing a comforting hand on her arm. He still almost couldn't believe that he was talking with a gob-Nobody like this. "Could you run away?"

She shook her head again. "It's not safe right now. It may never be, because they'd find me. They have eyes everywhere, even at the castle."

"The castle?" That made Axel suddenly very nervous. Were the Nobodies intending to hurt Roxas or his father?

"Axel!" The two looked toward the cave entrance just up the way as a familiar voice called out. "Axel, where are you?!"

"That's my dad." Axel was about to call back to him, but he caught sight of the female nobody trying to slip away, and he caught her wrist quickly. "Hey, wait!"

"I can't stay here! Let me go! You know what they'll do to me if they find me!"

"Can we meet again?" he asked hurriedly. "I have more questions to ask. I might be able to help you."

"Maybe...but I have to go. Please let go."

He nodded, but didn't immediately. Thankfully, his father's voice was moving away for now, taking other voices with it.

"One last thing: tell me your name."

She blinked at him, surprised, but slowly, her expression became warmer. In the shadows, she could have been a perfectly human girl.

"It's Xion." Her wrist slipped out of his slacking hand, and with the soft patter of feet on stone, she vanished.


	9. Chapter 7

Roxas didn't meet his father's eyes when he rode into the castle courtyard, but he could feel the man's stare like lightning, even through the crowd. Leon squeezed his shoulder in a way that was probably meant to comfort him, but he hardly felt it.

The brunet walked past him to greet King Cloud as he dismounted his golden chocobo, and soon, much too soon for the prince's liking, they were escorted to the king's solar. Roxas didn't even hear the conversations on the way, because he was so caught up in his own worried thoughts.

"Leave us."

He did look up and notice, finally, that all but Leon, his father, and himself were left in the room. The blonde swallowed heavily, preparing for weary disappointment.

As soon as the door closed, Roxas blinked, finding himself quickly and tightly embraced in strong, but trembling arms. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes.

"I was terrified when I heard the news," Cloud said, a touch shakily. "Thankfully, King Tidus was understanding. He took no offense when I left." He pulled back and touched his son's cheek. Up close, the boy could see that the king was slightly disheveled. His eyes were slightly red, and his hair was a little wilder than usual, but worst of all, he looked thinner. Had he been that thin the last time he was home?

Guild spiked in the prince's gut, and he gave a soft sob. 'This is _my_ _fault_...'

"Are you alright, Roxas?"

"Y-Yes, Papa." He bowed his head shamefully, shutting his eyes as the tears refused to stop. "Please forgive me."

Leon cleared his throat then, drawing their attention to him.

"I have duties to attend to elsewhere. Shall I have supper brought up here, Cloud?"

The king nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you, Leon. We have much to discuss."

Roxas wiped his eyes and mustered up his courage. He calmly told his father everything about the last two days, being as honest as he could. He was pleasantly surprised to find that, despite his own miserable feelings, the talk seemed to be going well. His father was listening, and speaking more openly than he had in a long time.

"I know there is no excuse for my behavior," the boy said. "I didn't mean to worry you, but at the time, I really didn't see the harm in taking a short trip out into the forest. I just wanted a little bit of freedom."

Cloud sighed. "I suppose that is partially _my_ fault. My intent has always been to keep you safe, but that has also made you ignorant of the danger. The woods may seem calm and beautiful at first glance, but there are wild animals and all sorts of other dangers."

Roxas nodded. "Do you...believe in goblins, Father?"

The king raised an eyebrow at him. "I have heard the tales since I was a boy, but I have never seen one for myself. Everyone that I have ever spoken to has called them mindless folly."

"That's what I've heard too...but the boy who saved me told me that they attacked me, and I believe him. I may be ignorant, but those were no normal animals. I _know_ it."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

The prince met his father's gaze boldly. "Yes." 'Please believe me...'

Cloud looked into his eyes for a moment longer, before he finally nodded. "Then it must be true."

Roxas leaned across the settee and embraced his father. "Thank you."

Today had been so strange, so full of emotions, and even now, he still couldn't be entirely sure that it wasn't a dream, but that was something to talk about later. Right now, Roxas had truly connected with his father for the first time in so long, and he luxuriated in the feelings. How long had it even been since Cloud had last embraced him like this? It had to have been when he was still small, and yet he had done it twice today!

Maybe it was selfish of him, but the boy was almost glad that he had come up with that foolish plan of his. Despite the trouble it had caused, it seemed to be bringing them closer together.

Whether she had been real or not that afternoon, surely his mother would have wanted this too.

They finally separated when a knock came at the door. Food was brought in, and together they ate in companionable silence. The prince was happy to see that his father's posture was much more relaxed than when he had first arrived. His appetite seemed to be restored, although he still looked very tired.

"Are _you _alright, Father?"

Cloud swallowed a bite of food and shrugged.

"The answer is always a bit of yes and no. I _am _better, now that I know that you are home, safe and sound."

Roxas nodded. "How fares the kingdom of Bevelle?" After another bite, he amended sheepishly, "Did you make it all the way there?"

The king shook his head with a smile. "It has been better in the past, but the disputes are few and further between than I suspected, and King Tidus seems to be getting the fighting under control."

"Will you have to leave again soon?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I must make certain that Bevelle is peaceful once again." He meant his son's saddened gaze firmly. "Even if it were not in the terms of our alliance, it is wise to protect our own borders and secure the safety of our kingdom."

"I understand," he replied softly, looking down at the tray in his lap. "It's just...you go away so often..."

Roxas began picking at what was left on his plate, and he was so focused on that that he didn't see Cloud's pained expression before he turned away.

"I must. Someday, you will better understand why."

For a moment, they sat in silence, but it was not nearly as pleasant as before.

"Father, do you hate me?"

King Cloud turned quickly around to face him.

"Why on Earth would you say such a thing?...Roxas?"

The younger blonde turned away, unable to meet his eyes anymore. He didn't want to believe that his father would lie to him. He didn't think his mother would either, but then, how could he be sure he hadn't dreamt her?

"Do you leave for so long because you truly have to? Or have I...h-have I done something wrong?"

The king pulled him into another hug and lifted his chin so that he had no choice but to look at him. Roxas could see himself reflected in the man's worried blue eyes, and even from so small an image, he could tell he looked like a mess. He felt ashamed of himself.

"Never. You could never do something so wrong that it would make me willingly leave you, Roxas." His head was pressed into the crook of Cloud's neck, as he was pulled even closer. "Is _that_ what you thought? That I was so long abroad because didn't want to see you?"

The boy sniffled, hugging his father back.

"I thought that you were punishing me...but Mama said-"

"Aerith?" Cloud pulled him away slightly, and he looked at Roxas as if he was about to grow a second head. "How could you possibly remember anything that she said? You were practically a babe when she died."

"I...I had a dream about her this afternoon. Papa, it was so real! She touched me, just as you did now, and I felt it as though I were awake!"

"Son, what is said in a dream is no more real or true than anything else. Tell me, have you always felt this way? Or was it this one dream that has made you doubt me?"

Shaking his head, the boy ignored the question. If his father didn't believe him, what could he say that would give his story credence?

'...That's it!' If he _had _been dreaming...

"Why did you never tell me about Ventus?"

Cloud's eyes went wide in an instant. He gaped at Roxas almost fearfully.

"How do you know that name?"


	10. Chapter 8

"Why did you never tell me about him?" Roxas asked again, still insistent, though his voice had grown quieter. It was true, then.

The man still looked at him in shock, but after a moment, he seemed to find his voice.

"Did Leon...No, Leon would never have told you. But then...who?"

The younger blonde sighed. "Mother told me that he was my twin. He died after we were born..." He looked up at his father then, reminded of all of the hurt he had felt earlier that day. "Why? Why keep it from me?"

Cloud looked down, his expression guilty. "I never found the right time. You were too young to understand when she passed away. So many terrible things happened so soon...I didn't want to trouble you any more than you might already be. I thought that, at least, you weren't _close_ to Ventus."

The younger blonde shook his head. "He was my _twin_, Father. We came into this world together. All of these years, I thought I was lonely because you were gone so often, but today I saw him, and I realized that it was deeper than that." Roxas wrapped his arms around himself. "I never knew how empty I felt before I felt that..._wholeness_. It was like a friend who is always there with you, _smiling_..."

They sat in silence for a moment then. The prince knew his father couldn't understand what he meant, but he had no idea how else to put it. Cloud had never had a brother, let alone a twin.

"Mother sent Ventus to save me, that day when I got lost in the forest. Do you remember?"

"You...I thought you had forgotten that." He put a hand against his head, looking a bit overwhelmed. Roxas didn't blame him much. "I don't understand. She can't still be alive."

"She isn't." Roxas pulled his father's hand away and grasped it tightly in his own. "She's been watching over us. Somehow, she found a way to contact me. She told me about Ventus, and that day. I promise."

Cloud rested his elbow on his knee and sighed heavily.

"I believe you. It's an outlandish story, but..." He met his son's eyes solemnly, and Roxas nodded. "Did Aerith...say why she had come to speak with you?"

"She said that there is danger. It came after me that day, and it's coming back again. She told me to be careful who I trust."

The room around them fell silent, as Cloud seemed to be thinking through those words. His son watched him, feeling endlessly relieved that he appeared to be taking this warning seriously. Perhaps now, he would stay or, at the very least, return home quickly from Bevelle.

Perhaps now, old wounds _could _heal. More than anything in the world, even the safety of himself and his kingdom, Roxas wanted to feel like a family again.

"Well," the king said, drawing the younger blonde close and embracing him once more, "I will do what I can to be worthy of that trust."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Satisfied with their discussion, Roxas happily greeted Leon at the door when the man came to fetch him again, and he easily kept stride with him as they left, heading for the prince's rooms.

"You seem to be in good spirits this evening," his godfather noted, smiling a little.

The blonde could only nod. Somehow, he just felt that everything was going to be alright.

Cloud had promised that he wouldn't be away for long this time, and when he returned, he would make time for them to spend together. Until then, the guard was being doubled. It would be a bit hard on the soldiers, but the king was insistent that his subjects and son be well protected in his absence.

_"Until we know more about this encroaching threat, it is best that we take more basic precautions," he had said._

So long as it didn't interfere with Cloud's dealings in Bevelle, Roxas could only agree with that.

"What did you talk about?"

Surprised, the prince stepped back out of his thoughts and looked at his guardian again. This was the first time in a while that Leon hadn't been strictly business with him. By all accounts, he was almost _chipper. _

"I..." He hesitated then. Even if he could trust Leon, should he let his father tell him instead?

"The king seems a bit pensive, but happier as well. The happiest I have seen in him some time." Curious eyes regarded him softly, and the faintest hint of a grin tugged at the corner of those lips.

Roxas gave a sheepish laugh. "Tonight, he felt like my father again."

A hard, heavy hand ruffled his hair then, making him yelp indignantly. "And all it took was you scaring the living daylights out of everyone."

He swatted the hand away. "That wasn't what I intended! I _told_ you!"

Leon gave him a slightly more solemn look. "All's well that ended well this time, but you must be more careful, Roxas. The world beyond these walls has many hidden dangers, and the kingdom would be in trouble if anything happened to you."

"I know that," the boy replied, pouting as he thought to himself, 'Is that all you care about?'

A hand slid under his chin and raised his head up. He met Leon's eyes again and knew, deep down, even if the man didn't say it aloud, that he _did _care for him. He hadn't always been such a duty_. _

Roxas sighed. He missed those days.

"Talk to him. He will always listen to what you have to say. And I am here for you too, when he can't be."

"You don't listen to me at all," the blonde muttered. He winced when his godfather smacked him on the top of his head. "Ow!"

"I listened to_ that_," Leon replied. "Now go to your room and get some sleep. Doppler has a full morning planned for you tomorrow."

Roxas groaned. "Lessons with Doppler? Why? Is this your punishment for me?"

The brunet opened the door to his room and ushered him inside with a gentle shove.

"To bed, you insolent child."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A loud thud and a screech woke him.

Roxas sat bolt-upright in bed, and his head snapped toward the source of the sound. The room was dark, with only the faintest glint of moonlight and stars seeping in from the open window, but he saw something rolling on the floor in a ball of fur and feathers, and in a second, the prince realized that the feathers were Sora's.

Sora was fighting something on the floor. Something dark that hissed and snarled.

"Sora!" The blonde tore from the bed and ran to his friend, hesitating when he reached him. How could he separate the two?

Grabbing a pillow from the floor, Roxas swung it at the mass of fur and feathers and jumped back as it came apart. The thing Sora was fighting rolled into the far wall and slammed into it, landing on its back, while the baby chocobo rolled right into the boy's legs.

"Are you hurt?" He scooped his little friend up and examined him, sighing with relief when he found no bites or cuts on the poor, scared little thing. Sora cocked a head over his shoulder and shrieked, making Roxas turn again to face their attacker.

He couldn't tell what kind of animal it was. In the darkness, it looked coal black but for the two glowing yellow eyes on it head. As it rose to its feet, it swayed slightly, back and forth, like a snake might before it prepares to strike, and then it stopped, lifted its head, and hissed at him.

At full height, the thing came up to his mid-thigh.

Despite his terror, Roxas set his chocobo down behind him. He reached over quickly and grabbed a long, thick branch from the wood piled high next to the fireplace and thrust it out in front of himself like a sword.

"H-How did you get in here?" he demanded, trying to force some strength into his voice. Just because there was only one monster in his room did not make it any less frightening or dangerous. "Get _out_!"

The creature spat back another hiss and, without any further warning, lunged at him.

Roxas swung hard and batted the goblin, sending it flying into the wall. It lay crumpled on the floor for a moment, making a strange sound, but the blonde found himself frozen, unable to move forward and beat it senseless like he knew he should.

"Father!" he cried out, turning slightly towards the door. He didn't want to turn his back on the thing completely. "Leon! Someone, come quickly!"

Sora ran for the door and began shrieking at it, kicking up his tiny clawed feet to scratch the wood as well.

Why could he hear no one coming? This racket should have woken everyone in the downstairs corridor.

The goblin rose quickly and lunged for him again. The blonde noticed it a moment too late and had no time to swing, as it crashed into his chest, claws first, sending them both stumbling back. Roxas cried out as his back and shoulders slammed into the edge of his desk, and he hit the back of his head slightly as he landed on the floor. He had dropped his stick in the chaos, but had no time to grab for it again, as the creature on him tried to bite and tear at his flesh.

"Get off!" He shoved it hard enough to dislodge it, but not before it grabbed him and clawed a long gash into his arm, tearing the fabric of his shirt with it. "_Ah!_"

It jumped back, landed, and then catapulted itself forward yet again, sinking its teeth into his leg.

The prince screamed and curled his right hand into a hard fist, bringing it down on the thing's head as hard as he could muster.

Sora, who had given up screaming by the door, ran over and kicked its feet up at the goblin. Chocobo beaks and talons were not always the sharpest, but they hardened like steel with age and made formidable weapons in the wild.

Together, they managed to drive the attacker back a ways, hissing and snarling.

Roxas shakily rose to his knees, gasping for breath. Something wasn't right. He felt a stinging, biting pain from his wounds, but also a coldness that seemed to be spreading forth from those areas. His head was swimming and his body felt weak, but his mind screamed for him to get away.

But how? The door was too far. Even if he limped, the creature would catch up to him. He couldn't turn his back on it, not for a moment.

An idea came to him then. He looked to the nearest adjacent wall and remembered the secret, magic door he had found just that morning. If he could open it again, he was sure he would be safe there.

Sora seemed to sense his urgent need, because the chick began feinting attacks at the goblin creature, drawing its attention away from him. How Sora managed to stay unscathed, Roxas had no idea, but he was grateful and even surprised at his young friend's bravery. Normally, he was a bit of a coward, but chocobo were nothing if not loyal.

Crawling on his hands and knees, the prince made his way to the passage. He didn't dare call for help anymore, because it wouldn't only fix attention back on himself. He propped himself heavily against the wall and saw, to his relief, that there was golden light flooding through the cracks of the little door. It fell open easily when he laid his hand on the wood, and with some effort, he began backing himself through.

"Sora!" he cried, his voice growing hoarse with every added word. "_Hurry!_"

With a terrified wark, the chocobo was barreling towards him, the goblin pet right on his heels. Roxas pulled his friend through with one hand and forced the door shut with the other, wincing as he heard a heavy thud and a snarl on the other side.

Sora cuddled close to him and whimpered, but the boy just lifted him to his chest and made a wobbly attempt to stand.

"We have to find help, Sora. Mother will... w-will know what to do..."

Blackness was eating away at the corners of his vision, and Roxas felt his grim suspicion confirmed. The creature had some sort of poison; he vaguely remembered Axel mentioning something to that effect before they parted ways. He didn't know how fast it would spread, but the heavy, cold, weak feeling eating at him like wildfire led him to believe it was very potent.

Sora jumped out of his arms and began to tug on the hem of his shift, motioning him over to the rickety old staircase as if he already knew the way, but that was the exact moment that Roxas knew his body had given up.

He was unconscious before he even met the floor.


	11. Chapter 9

Drifting in and out of troubled sleep, Roxas felt himself being carried. He heard the soft click and scratch of clawed feet on stone, and some part of his hazy mind whispered that he was safe now. Wherever he was going, Sora wasn't far behind.

On one occasion, he worked his heavy eyes open, finding a blurry but strangely familiar face about him.

"M-Mama? Where-?"

She laid a finger over his lips. "Lie quiet now. I have removed the poison from your veins, but you are still very weak."

Shifting his head against her bosom, he closed his eyes again and absently listened for a heartbeat...that wasn't there. If he was more aware of things, Roxas might have been disturbed by the absence, but even that could not shake the calming comfort he felt in her presence, by her very touch.

Such is the power held by all mothers, even long after their children have grown; effortlessly soothing away the troubles of the world.

She smelled faintly of earth and garden flowers, and Roxas could feel warm, smooth skin where her hand touched his arm. The gentle motion of her gait felt almost like it was rocking him back to sleep, and he welcomed the blackness back just as he felt himself lowered onto cold stone...

When he woke next, he was in a soft bed with pillows and covers piled high, almost pinning him down with their weight.

On the table beside him, he saw a roll of linen wrappings and a small bowl with a damp, splotchy red cloth. The curtains about the bed were open, revealing a large, dark room beyond.

'It must still be early morning,' he thought tiredly.

As he shifted slightly, groaning, he heard a gasp beside him. In an instant, Cloud's haggard face hovered above his own, his eyes red and weary.

"Roxas?!" A calloused hand touched his cheek gently. "Are you awake?"

"Yes..." His own voice was quiet and rough as he glanced blearily around the room, slowly recognizing it as his father's. With a blink, he asked, "Sora?"

"Miss Belle is watching him. I didn't want him to disturb you." Cloud passed him some water, which he downed quickly in heavy gulps as his father summoned a lone guard to fetch Leon. His mouth tasted dry and foul, like a dead thing had crawled inside, and he was relieved when some of the feeling washed away. Otherwise, he felt tired and very warm, but it was more of a pleasant feeling than a sick one.

"How did you find me?"

"Leon found you unconscious and wounded on the floor outside- No. Don't get up." The king pressed him down as he tried to sit up in bed. "Rest, son. I sent guards to search your room, and they told me that everything inside was torn apart. It looked like claw marks were dug into the wall." The older blonde leaned closer, tightly grasping his son's free hand in one of his own. "What on earth happened to you?"

"...No one heard me calling?"

The king shook his head. "Not as far as I know. I heard nothing, and nothing unusual was reported to Leon or myself before you were found."

The prince lowered his gaze to the far end of the bed, ashamed as a few tears began to form. He was far too old to be crying so often.

"Something broke into my room. One of the goblin's pets, like the ones that chased me. I tried to drive it out, but I couldn't, and it bit me before I could escape."

"Oh, Roxas..." The older blonde knelt and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright. You're safe now."

Roxas clung to him right back, sniffling against his shoulder as he felt apart. Suddenly, the terror of the night gripped him again, and his emotions flowed out of him in chaotic waves, making him tremble even as the older blonde held him tighter.

"I was so frightened, Papa." The moment was so fresh in his mind, it was as if he were still there. He was staring back into those soulless golden eyes. "I-I c-called out, but no one came to h-help me! I t-thought I was going to die!"

"I...I'm so sorry, Roxas." Cloud sounded like he was sobbing now too. "Forgive me."

The boy shook his head, even as it was pressed against his father's shoulder. He had nothing to apologize for. Cloud had done everything he could, even doubling the guard earlier that evening.

Roxas knew he was being silly, but the very idea that the goblins would come _here, _invade his own home, and that no one even heard the struggle...

If Sora hadn't been there..._that _was just as terrifying as the haunting creature had been itself.

"We're not even s-safe here!" he cried, gripping his father's sleeves. "Not if they can get in!"

"Shhhhhhhh." The king moved back and took hold of him gently by the arms then. "Hush now. This won't happen again."

"But-!"

"Calm yourself, Roxas," Cloud said seriously. "I will do everything I can to make sure that this castle is safe, but I need you calm down. You are going to aggravate your injuries, carrying on like this."

Through his teary eyes, the younger blonde blinked. He looked down at himself and finally noticed the stained cloth binding the length of his arm. That brought him out of his fearful mind.

A knock came at the door then, and as a soldier entered, Cloud straightened.

"Now, the doctor will be in to clean your wounds and stitch your arm up shortly." The king rose and stepped back from the bed, his tone becoming businesslike. "I must speak with Leon, and then write a letter to King Tidus explaining the situation."

"You mean-?"

"Yes." There was a slight sigh in his voice, and Roxas began to wonder again exactly what time it was. "I won't be going away again."

"Father, I..." What could he say? 'Thank you?' Though he was immensely grateful, he knew that his father was infinitely more burdened by this situation.

He hesitated, and King Cloud turned to go. "Are you going to sleep again?"

"No...I don't think I could sleep, even if I had the time." A heavy hand rubbed the man's face, then pushed back his hair. "Inform Veran when you're hungry, and he will bring you something at any time." The soldier nodded, but said nothing.

Roxas nodded. Even if he didn't feel hungry, he should.

"I love you."

His father hesitated a moment, then smiled back over his shoulder.

"I love you too, Son. I'm happy to know that you are safe."

With that, his father left the room.

For some time after that, Roxas lay awake, thinking of his mother. She said that he'd been poisoned, and that she'd removed it before it could harm him, but why didn't she appear in his room and use her magic to drive the goblin out? What stopped her from helping him then, but allowed her to come to him and carry him away after?

'I shouldn't be so ill-mannered," he thought. 'She's done so much for me, and without her help tonight, I would be...'

He shuddered.

"Are you cold, my prince?" Veran, the man at his door, motioned a hand further into the room, as if assuring him that he wouldn't leave it. "I can fetch another blanket for you."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." The boy rolled over, facing away from the door. "I could stomach some soup, if you'd send out for that."

"Of course." He opened the door and beckoned someone behind it closer, whispering to them.

Roxas tuned the conversation out, gazing down at his hand where it rested on the pillow.

As soon as he could, he would find a moment alone to visit Aerith. If she could not help directly, perhaps she could find another way to defend the castle against the goblins.

It was worth a try, if nothing else.


	12. Chapter 10

"I don't like this," Yuffie said, hugging the satchel close to her chest as Reno reached for it. "What if the goblins discover you?"

The man gestured impatiently with his hand. "We've got to risk it. Who knows what else they're getting up to down there. Could be even more serious."

"But you're too important. Why not send Rude? Or Aaron? Xaldin would-"

"Xaldin has all the stealth of a brain-dead shoopuf. You think those bastards wouldn't hear him coming?"

Axel clenched his fists as he listened to his parents argue back and forth. He was glad he had warned them of the coming danger, but the boy wasn't content to let his father go down into the caves alone.

He would never allow his son to go with him, of course; Axel wasn't that hopeful or stupid. But Reno didn't know his way around in the deep underground; no one in their village did. Anyone they could send would likely get lost, or wander straight into enemy guards and be killed. Or worse.

But someone would have to go.

Yuffie was a master of pretense, always acting blasé where his father was concerned, but tonight she let her concern show plainly. And Reno, who was typically more affectionate and teasing, was having none of it.

"What would you have me do, Yuffie?"

"Wait until morning," his son finally said, interrupting them. He stood firm and squared his chin when Reno looked his way, frowning. "The dam needs more support, right? You should get some rest tonight, then help me and the others bolster up the dam first thing in the morning. Set out after that."

The older redhead looked out the window and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. But I _am _going. I won't hear any more about it."

Yuffie nodded, far from pleased but well aware that there was no sense arguing it. A look passed between the two adults as they moved to leave the room, and the boy sighed when they were gone, blowing out the remaining candle in the room.

His parents rarely had a serious argument, but in normal circumstances, Axel would just grin and bear the awkwardness. But this was different. The village and possibly the whole kingdom were in danger, so something had to be done, but the one option available to them was not ideal in the slightest. It was downright dangerous.

So he waited until the light in the other room went out. He waited even longer than that, until the moon was halfway to the middle of the sky, before he slowly, quietly creaked the door open. The satchel his father had been hurriedly packing was sitting on a stool against the far wall, and the young redhead crept over to it, took it up, slung it over his shoulder, and silently as a shadow, he left the room.

On his way out of the house, he made sure to fill his canteen with water and shove a large weave of wool thread into the bag. As a child, his mother had once taught him that tying one end of thread to a tree or rock before exploring would make finding his way home a cinch, and that same logic could help him tonight, before the passages in the cave branched off.

It was easier than trying to follow breadcrumbs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Instead of seeking the spot in the main cave where he'd originally fallen, Axel retraced his steps to the cave where Xion had led him to his father. He thought of her a bit as he walked there, remembering what she'd told him in a rush that day.

He had never heard of wizards in the kingdom before; his village only told local history and legends, and didn't keep much in the way of books or records. Magic was for stories to frighten younger children, the stuff of dreams and fairytales and play. Axel couldn't imagine how or why humans would make Nobodies, but for some reason, he didn't think Xion was lying.

Maybe that was unwise, but just because parts of the story were far-fetched and downright unbelievable didn't mean there couldn't be some modicum of truth to them.

'There's something about her...' he thought, gingerly stepping over a root as he entered the cave, 'She almost reminds me of Roxas, in a way.'

'Except not as cute,' he added, blushing slightly as the thought entered his mind.

Thankfully, his eyes adjusted quickly when he put out his lantern. The path before him was mercifully even for a stretch, free of twists and turns and cracks, but as he remembered, it soon split off into several other passages, leading deeper into the heart of the mountain. Finding a large, jagged stalagmite, Axel fished out the end of his thread and tied it in a loop around the rough formation, tightly knotting it in place.

"There!" he said aloud. "Hopefully, that should do it."

If someone had asked him in that moment if he was afraid, he'd have said no. It wasn't a complete lie; nervous was really the better word for it, and that was mostly due to this point in time. As soon as he took his next step, there could be no turning back.

This was the most serious trouble he could possibly get into, but going home empty-handed was not an option. If he couldn't stop the Nobodies here, Axel had to know what they were planning at least.

He picked a tunnel and set out, walking in that direction for what seemed like an hour. More tunnels opened up before him, but he kept things simple and followed the straightest path whenever possible. Occasionally, there was a major dip in the land and he had to get down on hands and knees to bridge the distance, but the boy tried not to dally too long in any particular place.

At one, he did stop to take a drink and survey the surroundings, but he found nothing interesting and started up walking again shortly after.

It was getting a bit warmer and harder to breathe, the further down and inward he went, but Axel had anticipated that. His satchel was fairly light, and while he did try to keep a quick pace, he wasn't frequently over-exerting himself.

But good luck is often a temporary thing, as it proved when his thread ran out right when he was crossing an underground river.

"Ah!" The redhead made a quick grab for the wool as it slipped through his fingers, losing his balance on the rock he had stepped on. The water he fell in was deeper than he thought, and colder, but if not for the current, he could probably have touched the bottom and only had the tide come up to his shoulders.

Needless to say, the surprise landing and splash stunned him momentarily, and he was quickly swept along even before he surfaced.

Axel gasped and tried to swim backwards, but he was already going over a small waterfall. There were no rocks where he landed thankfully, and he was relieved that his trip seemed to end there. The pond at the base of the fall was mostly still, with only small ripples on the surface and a slight push right besides the flow of water.

The boy swam until his feet comfortably touched the bottom, and then he walked to the shore, shivering slightly as he finally reached it. Before him, there looked to be a giant room, filled with equally massive cut and polished boulders jutting up to the rocky ceiling. Each structure had numerous holes in it, giving it the look of some primitive sort of village.

'Not the way I was expecting to get here,' Axel thought, tapping and shaking some water from his ear before he began wringing out his shirt, 'but that'll do.'

Thankfully, none of the village looked to be stirring. The redhead supposed that there was no particular argument for or against Nobodies being nocturnal, not when sunlight was basically irrelevant. Still, if what Xion told him was true, maybe they had adopted some of the traits of their masters.

Treading softly, the boy made his way through, following the roughly-beaten path that served as the village street. It was eerily quiet, making him even more painfully aware of any sound he made. His footsteps, his breathing, his rapidly beating heart; all were practically deafening in the greater stillness of the night. A shiver, not entirely related to his damp clothes, ran down his spine, but he pressed forward, still determined to find something of value to report.

'Where was that large...Nobody meeting hall?'

"Oh, Riku..."

Eyes widening at the sound, Axel back-tracked and hid himself behind one of the dwellings. He glanced around the corner warily for a moment before locating the source of the sound.

Two nobodies were pressed into the alleyway of a nearby collection of smaller boulders, almost completely hidden in the lack of light. At first, Axel thought they had stopped talking, but he blinked as he realized that they weren't doing much of that in the first place.

They were kissing.

A hot, itchy feeling began creeping up the side of his neck and into his face as the redhead watched them pull apart.

"If the guards catch us, they'll run you through," the taller Nobody urged breathlessly.

"I don't care,"his companion replied, panting harshly as well, before pulling him close again for a moment. "We're doomed either way. Please, just a little longer."

"Sora..."

"No, Riku! What if the humans kill you? No matter what you do, you could die!"

"Not so loud!" he hissed back, but still cuddled the smaller Nobody close. "I don't have a choice. You know that."

Sora sighed back. "I know. That's why I need this to last a little bit longer."

"Father summoned me. He won't like it if I'm late."

"He hates everything you do. No matter how hard you try, he'll never be satisfied." With that bitter hiss, Sora stepped back, and in the slight additional light, Axel could make out that he looked like a scraggly boy. His hair was messy and spiked off to the sides. "What does he even want _this time_?"

"He and Mother want to go over the plan again, no doubt. Xion wasn't even called this time."

"Poor Xion."

Waiting for them to finish their conversation, Axel took a sip of his water and prepared to follow the Nobody called Riku. As he watched, a movement caught a flash of silver hair in the light, and recognition hit the human like runaway cart.

'This must be the Nobody boy from the other day!'

But, oddly enough, he sounded almost kind when speaking to this other boy. His vicious smirk that day in the cavern could have frozen fire in place.

"I have to go now."

Sora sighed, then stepped forward and embraced him. "Be careful."

"I will...Look, Sora-"

"I know, alright?" the other Nobody said, nodding solemnly. "Just...be careful. I'll do the same."

With that, the smaller creature hunched low and sped off down the alley, leaving Riku to glance after him for a moment before turning the other way. Axel adjusted his satchel and raced after him, keeping an eye out for any guards or prowling pets.


	13. Chapter 11

He had been following the Nobody prince for what felt like an hour, when suddenly-

"You again..." The voice was soft, but it nearly made the redhead jump out of his skin.

"Don't do that!" he hissed, glaring as the female Nobody emerged from the shadows behind him. He glanced back over his shoulder for a second, relieved that Riku was still well in sight. He didn't appear to be moving very fast. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but _I'm_ not stupid." She crossed her arms with a faint smirk, despite the slight agitation in her tone. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Seriously, what are you doing out here?" he demanded impatiently. "How did you find me?"

Something dark moved out of the corner of his eye, and Axel whipped around to see a shadow moving across the ground...a shadow with nothing to cast it.

He yelped, but bit back a louder cry as the shadow rose up from the flat ground, suddenly taking on depth and color. Now, it looked like a strange, giant, walking bug, but still so curiously like...

"You're lucky Risa was the only one skulking about tonight. Any other Heartless would have ripped you to shreds on sight."

"H-Heartless?" he stammered, jumping back a bit as the pet ambled clumsily closer. "What the hell is this thing?!"

Xion snapped her fingers, and the creature darted back to curl around her legs, still peering at the human boy curiously with...her? Was it a her?...golden eyes.

"Vexen, the head scientist, has been experimenting with our pets - the Heartless, as we like to call them. Mine was one of the first, but he still hasn't perfected the serums." She scratched the Heartless behind its oversized antenna, and the thing leaned into the attention. The girl smiled a little at it. "Risa here can meld with solid surfaces, like a shadow, but her temperament has drastically altered. Not a very effective soldier, in Father's eyes. She's the least vicious Heartless you'll find, so naturally, she became mine."

The redhead still looked at the creature warily, but he took a hesitant step towards her. Despite his fear, his sense of time stayed present in the back of his mind, always pressing him forward.

"Can any other Heartless do what she does?" he asked. Something like this would definitely be good to know.

Xion shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Okay." He smiled at her then. "It's...nice to see you again, but I have to go."

"Riku is on his way home. You can't go there! If you follow him, you'll get caught for sure!"

"I have to know what's going on, and unless you can tell me anything new...?" He sighed when she bit her lip, then shook her head again. "Just my luck...Well, I have to go find out. I can't just ignore that something terrible is going to happen."

"You've been ridiculously lucky already," she pointed out, a bit sullenly. "Whatever else you find out is useless to your people if you die."

"Then help me," he said, cutting off any more arguing. "Are there any secret ways into the audience chamber?"

Xion hesitated a moment, biting her lip again as she appeared pensive. Axel knew that he was asking her to put herself in danger as well, but any advantage he could find down here could very well mean life or death.

"Please?" He tried a little humor then, attempting to make his eyes big and cute. It probably failed, but then-

"Oh, fine!" she hissed, throwing her arms down before grabbing one of his hands. Axel grinned a little then, as she muttered a few things that sounded an awful lot like swears before addressing her Heartless.

"Risa, keep close behind us. Watch for eyes."

The bug-like creature hissed, as if in reply, and scurried after them as the human boy felt himself pulled along.

Xion quickly but quietly led him through a series of tunnels before coming to one that was half the size of all the others. She motioned that they would have to crawl through, and then waved Axel to go in first.

Feeling a bit uneasy, he complied, setting his pack aside and crawling through the dark on his hands and knees. Whenever he reached a fork, the female Nobody would call a direction up to him, and he would blindly feel for the opening that way before beginning to crawl again.

Luckily, they weren't far away now. A light was shining through, just up the way.

"Blix, you worthless worm! We told you to _watch_ the little wretch!"

"T-That's what I told it!" a weaselly voice replied, audibly recoiling from the woman's wrath. "The Heartless have a mind of their own sometimes, My Queen! I cannot say what possessed it to attack!"

As Axel peered out of the small tunnel, seeing a sort of doorway that opened up into a larger room beyond, there was a vicious hiss, followed quickly by a whimper.

"You're lucky the poison didn't kill him. If anything like this happens again-!"

"It won't, my love," came a familiar, sickeningly sweet voice. It oozed like honey mixed with oil, and Axel took an instinctive step back, shivering slightly. "He doesn't need to be reminded of the penalty, do you?"

"N-N-N-No, Sire!"

"As expected...Ah, Riku." The prince had finally been noticed. He stepped forward as the guards bowed and let him pass between them, to the room beyond Axel's line of vision. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"My apologies, Father. I was in the midst of training when I received the summon."

A derisive snort. "Indeed. And are you quite ready to fulfill your duty?"

"Of course he is," the Queen replied, her words fading off into a sigh. "My poor Riku. If only Xion weren't so worthless, this task could go to her."

Without looking, Axel was sure Xion was flinching. He couldn't even imagine having such cruel people as parents, but having them be so cruel to him, as their child?

"It _should_ go to her," Riku said, suddenly sounding haughty, "but no matter. I'll keep that fleshy, pathetic child in line. And who knows? He might prove fun to play with."

"That's my boy," the Queen chuckled. "But remember, you mustn't be too rough with him. So long as he looks well enough, his people can't complain."

"They won't anyway, if they know what's good for them."

"Who are they talking about, Xion?" the redhead whispered over his shoulder, though he was beginning to suspect the "who" all too clearly.

'Please don't let it be him. Please, please don't let it be him...'

When she didn't answer, Axel angled his head further, only to find himself alone in the tiny tunnel.

'No!'

"You will have all of the time in the world to break him once we bring him below ground," the King said. "And for that, we found a special route to the right tower."

"Assuming no more of Blix's beasts get to him before I do," Riku replied snidely.

"What are you still doing here?!" the Queen shouted, presumably at the Nobody in question. "Get out! Make yourself useful and call the Generals!"

"A-At o-once, My Lady!"

Axel was reeling by now, barely even listening to the conversation anymore. The air in the tunnel was getting harder to breathe, harder than ever before.

'They're after Roxas. Of course they're after Roxas. He's the king's son.' Clearly, they were going to kidnap him and hold him ransom to force the king's hand for...something. Something Axel just couldn't ask right then.

'Why am I so stupid?! I should have figured it out when Xion said they had eyes at the castle!'

'You mean the girl who left you in here with no clear way back?' another, more cynical voice in his head whispered. 'You should never have trusted her in the first place.'

'But she was right, wasn't she? Roxas is- fuck it, _the whole kingdom_ is in danger! I have to warn him!'

In a brief moment of lucidity, he realized that he needed to get out of there now. He began wiggling his way back, distressingly aware of every scratch, scrape, tap, or shifted stone as he made his way. He was nearly hyperventilating now as well, but that wasn't something he could help. For all he knew, the Nobodies were infiltrating the castle tonight.

'Run. Get out of here now. Run.'

Just then, something yowled loudly behind him. Something that he knew could not be Risa.

"No!" Axel flung himself forward, trying to avoid the creature's claws and teeth without being able to even turn and see what was accosting him. Right as he reached the opening in the tunnel, a rock-hard fist clenched in his hair and yanked him out by it, making his cry out.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Well, it looks as though we have a spy," the Nobody King said nonchalantly, almost as though he didn't care. "Quite an unusual-looking one, too. A miner boy, if I'm not mistaken?"

"FUCK YOU!" the redhead bellowed back, clawing uselessly at the grip on his hair, as he was held just off of the ground. He kicked out, but seemed to miss anything important. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Such audacity. I'd say you were brave, but stupid is surely the better word."

Suddenly, the hand was gone, and Axel smacked into the ground hard enough to make his teeth chatter. Every muscle in his body seemed to throb with searing pain, but he struggled to lift himself up without waiting for the shock to wear off.

He needed a weapon. He needed to run. Anything.

"How did it even get in here?!" the Queen Nobody shrieked, glaring in disgust. "Are there more?"

"Guards, search the tunnels for any other hiding vermin," Riku ordered. "Don't let any of them escape."

The Nobody guards jumped to attention and ran off, directing a few pets to scour the smaller passages.

"Are there more of you, boy?" the King asked, reaching down and grabbing his hair again, albeit less tightly. Axel groaned as his head was jerkily lifted.

"Yeah," he spat. "Tons, and they all heard your plans. You'll never get to Roxas now."

The Nobody, still imposing even as he knelt on the ground, raised an eyebrow, then laughed.

"Ah, you must know the little prince." He released Axel again and stood, smirking down at him. "Well, even if I did believe you, it makes no difference. If he tries to escape, we will easily catch him."

"You don't know that!"

"Quiet, you!" The Queen kicked him hard, sending his head snapping to the side. "Show the proper respect to your future ruler!"

Axel shook his head and laughed bitterly, feeling blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Just because you kidnap the heir doesn't mean you rule the kingdom. Roxas would never let himself be used that way!"

The King sneered. "True enough, but even humans can't dispute the right of rule by marriage."

The boy froze, staring up at his captors in horror.

"Yes," Riku said with a smirk. "Now do you see, stupid boy?"

"...No. No! You can't do that! Roxas still won't-!"

"It doesn't matter what he does," the prince interrupted. "Once we are legally bound and our treaty signed, not a single human in this kingdom would dare oppose us."

"And no allied country would come to your rescue either!" his mother added, laughing shrilly.

"But that is no longer your concern," the King said, grabbing Axel by the shirt this time and dragging him along. "Come morning, nothing need concern you any longer."

"NO!" he shouted, trying to rip himself free of his shirt and twist out of the monster's grasp. A moment later, however, he was unceremoniously shoved into another set of hands entirely.

"Guards, lock him in the smallest cell. Set the Heartless to watch the door."

"Perhaps we shouldn't kill him, Father. If he knows the little prince, we might be able to-"

"Silence!" The cavern echoed the harsh command all around them, stopping the prince right in his tracks.

Two sets of cold, golden eyes stared intently at one another, but after a moment or two, the younger Nobody flinched, backing down slowly. Whatever else he had meant to say was long forgotten, as he turned his back to the wall and lowered his head.

"Xemnas?" the Queen called hesitantly, moving to follow her husband.

"That weakling might be your future bride, but never forget who rules _you_, boy. Nothing will ever change that."

The King stalked past him, and Riku and the Queen shared a brief, strained look, but that was all Axel saw before he was forced away.


	14. Chapter 12

Roxas snapped his eyes open, and his first thought wondered when he had even fallen asleep.

He sat up and looked around, realizing that he was lying in grass. At least, it looked like grass. It was turning brown and seemed to be blowing in the wind, but he couldn't feel it at all, not even the dew. He pressed a hand down onto the ground, but there wasn't even the faintest tickle.

Plucking a blade, Roxas examined it between his fingers briefly, and then slowly began to notice the rest of his surroundings. It looked like Aerith's garden had fallen into a state of decay. Flower buds withered and curled on brittle brown stems and vines, and the ground below the walls was littered with the fallen, crumpled corpses.

_Clang. _

"Mother?" The blonde turned to look behind him, finding her standing over a small forge. Beside that, but well away from the flames, was a table set with many strange glasses, vials, and dying potted plants. "What's going on?"

"You're dreaming, child," she replied, not taking her eyes off of her work. "I came here to speak with you because my magic is recovering, and I wanted to show you something as best I can at this time."

Roxas went to push himself to his feet, then groaned as he was forced to sit back down. It wasn't that it was painful or uncomfortable to rise; he just couldn't get more than a foot off of the ground before his arms and legs seemed to give out. They didn't even tremble; they just gave way without a fight.

"Why can't I get up?" he asked, distress beginning to heighten his voice.

"It's not necessary." She poured something over whatever she was forging, causing a hiss of steam to erupt from below. Then, inexplicably, she bent down and blew on it, as if she were cooling a bite of hot food.

Her son watched her, dumfounded, forgetting his initial panic somewhat.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to," she said gently, lifting the hot, unknown object – it had to be very small, if she could conceal it with a closed palm – in her bare hand directly from the forge and…polishing it with a cloth?

'This has to be a dream,' the boy thought, his wondering a bit incredulous. 'Without magic, she would burn a hole through her hand!'

"All you must do now is listen. Then, you must choose what to do with that knowledge."

"But why?" he insisted.

"Because that is what you need."

"Why must you be so cryptic?" he snapped, as tears of frustration sprang to life at the corners of his eyes. "Why can't you just tell me everything?! I could have died tonight, Mother!"

An almost angry look appeared in his mother's eyes, as she slowly turned to look at him. Vaguely, the boy also saw that she looked thinner and paler than before, almost as if she was sick.

"Even if you were a man fully grown, you could not comprehend all that I have learned, in your world and the next. Magic does not care about you or I; it does not care what any one person wants. All that it desires is balance, and whatever choice you make, it will find a way to bring the world back into balance. Surely even a child such as you can understand that?"

Roxas flinched back slightly, surprised by her sudden coldness. He knew he was being ungrateful to some extent, but he couldn't help wondering: what did she know? What could she have told him that might have prevented tonight, if anything?

Was that really so terrible to ask?

Seeing him move, Aerith's expression softened. She set the cloth on the table and came to him, kneeling in the grass and pulling him into her arms. The blond stiffened and wanted to pull away, but he relaxed slowly as she laid a hand on his back and stroked in soothing circles.

"Forgive me, Roxas. At times, I forget that this is much harder for you than it is for me." She kissed his cheek and sighed. "I have long forgotten what it felt like to be so young and fair-minded."

After a moment, the boy sighed and embraced her back.

"Will I ever be able to understand?"

"…No. For as much as I have tried to simplify it, even _I_ do not fully understand the will of the Earth's magic. All that I know is that it has kept our world turning for thousands of years, and continues to do so now, even as human beings die every day."

Roxas sat back and met her gaze, seeing thinly-veiled worry and sadness there.

"Thank you for saving me," he said quietly. "And being so patient." At that, she smiled sadly at him.

"I'm only glad that I was not too late. But now..," She stood and brushed off her skirts, as the look on her face became solemn and determined. "Now we must talk. There isn't much time."

"Has something changed?" he asked, still a little wary lest he upset her again.

"Yes and no." She lifted the cloth and turned to face him again, clutching it like a precious gem. "Your friend Axel is in great danger."

"Axel?" Roxas's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? What's happened to him?!"

"It seems he went deep into the enemy's city. He was captured not long ago, and if he remains there, he will surely die."

"Oh no! I have to go help him!" The boy tried to stand again and failed. "Mother, let me wake up! He needs my help!"

"Not yet," she said firmly, pulling the cloth away from the object with a slight flourish. "Not without this."

What she held appeared to be a small, bronze key, glistening slightly even in the shade of the clouds looming overhead. It looked just like any other common door key, albeit unmarked by scuffs, dents, or blemishes of any kind. Brand new.

She knelt down again and held it out to him, but for a moment, all the blond could do was stare at it, confused. It had to be something magical, but still…

"How will this help me?" he asked earnestly, feeling a little lost as he met her eyes.

"Take it," was all she said.

He closed his hand over hers, and a surge of warmth, confidence, and security blasted through him like a hurricane wind.

"Ventus…" he whispered, his eyes going wide and a bit misty.

"Yes," Aerith replied, smiling a little wider. "He will be your guide. Use his power until you find your own.

"My own? I-?"

"Everyone has power, Roxas. Just because you may not have magic doesn't mean you have no power." Grasping his free hand, she pulled him to his feet. When she let go, he found he could stand normally, and he didn't feel weak or tired in the slightest. "Sometimes, your power alone is not enough. Sometimes it is weak, unused or yet undiscovered. I believe that you will surprise yourself, if you only look inside."

"Mother…" he groaned slightly. 'Not more riddles.'

"My dear, by now you must know that magic loves riddles," she said, smiling playfully when he blinked at her. "Now, enough of what we cannot change. You have a choice to make now. Will you go and save your friend?"

Roxas shook his head, clearing away his slight embarrassment before he looked at her seriously.

"There _is_ no choice. He's my friend."

"Then here," she said, clasping her hands just above the key. When she drew them apart, a thread-thin glow faded away, revealing a small, thin chain. She took hold of it and slipped it over his head. "You may need to remove him, but this will keep Ven close to you for now."

Roxas let the key fall from his hand, and it rested comfortably against his chest. "Thank you."

"And this." Aerith turned and walked to the table, fetching a small vial filled with a watery, slightly silver liquid. "A potion of invisibility. Put this in your belt and use it wisely."

He took it and examined the potion curiously. "How long does it last?"

"A mouthful will last for an hour." His mother looked grave then. "You are being watched, so take a sip before you leave."

The boy nodded, securing the vial in his belt. He was sure now that the creature that attacked him earlier that evening was not some fluke of chance.

"Thank you. Is it okay to go now?"

In answer, the woman pulled him close once more and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Be careful, my child. I do not have magic enough to help you this time."

"I will," he promised. "I love you."

"And I you…" he heard, as his vision faded into a sea of white.

When he opened his eyes next, the prince found himself still in bed. It must have still been early morning.

Veran was gone, leading him to believe that the man had stepped out to change the guard. As he sat up. Roxas saw the vial his mother had given him, stopped and laying on the bedside table. Looking down, he also saw that Ventus, in key form, was around his neck.

He grasped his brother in his hand, shutting his eyes as he basked briefly in the love, warmth, and protectiveness that he radiated. Even having never met him, Roxas knew that there bond was strong.

Despite his difficult task ahead, he couldn't help but feel so happy because he didn't feel alone.

"Let's go get Axel together."

Using the potion, the prince snuck to his room and dressed quickly in an old but comfortable riding outfit and a deep blue cloak. Then, he grabbed a quill and a piece of paper, writing his father a quick note. Cloud would probably still worry, but at least this way, he would know that Roxas left of his own volition and was, presumably, safe.

He took the note back to his father's room and left it on the edge of the bed, before quietly slipping down and out of the castle.


	15. Chapter 13

Even with the potion, slipping out of the castle was no easy feat.

Roxas scowled at the apparent ineptitude of the soldiers set to guard _him_, though he saw other soldiers minding their posts as attentively and dutifully as if their very lives depended on it. Even invisible, the prince took every step with caution, nervous to even displace the air around them with one wrong movement or gentle gust of wind.

Though it was frustrating, sometimes he just had to wait and follow behind a man when he went through a closed gate or door.

The outer wall proved to be the most challenging; the guards had a few ladders they could drop down, if they needed, but otherwise, the only way in or out was blocked by the portcullis. Roxas waited for the soldiers to pace far enough away before he dared unroll the ladder and begin his slow climb down from the battlements.

He was less than halfway to the ground when he heard a call from above.

"Villeirs! Hey, Villiers!" The call had stopped his heart for a moment, but the name called and the direction of the sound calmed him a bit. He hadn't been spotted. "Did you lower the ladder, you clumsy oaf?"

Roxas jolted again, beginning to climb down faster.

Just as his first foot touched the grass, he felt a tug upward on the ladder and jumped to dismount. He couldn't hear any more of the conversation above, so there was no point in lingering to see if they suspected something.

'And what would they think?' he asked him. 'Just a snag that came loose on a second try. That's all.'

Thus reassured, he made his way to the surrounding forest and, with only a quick glance back, entered.

The prince began to jog, uncaring if his footsteps made noise now. The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon, and he had no idea what time the goblins rose and began their day. There were a lot of things he didn't know, but he thought his best chance was to be swift and use what was left of the night to his advantage.

'I hope Axel is alright…What could have possessed him to seek the goblins out?'

As he ran, brushing aside the occasional branches in his way, Roxas began to wonder if Axel's parents knew the danger he was in. Surely they wouldn't be so cavalier to let him go, if they had known his plan?

And what _was_ his plan? Of all the things he seemed, the redhead was certainly not stupid.

'But how will I get him out?' he thought, discarding the previous thoughts for the time being. 'Oh, I should have asked Mother more about this potion!'

His main concern was that, if he let Axel have a sip as well, the two boys would be invisible to even one another. Maybe they could still escape, but if one or both of them got lost, they'd be in trouble. Roxas was getting them both out, or…

Or what, he did not know. He just knew that leaving his friend to his fate was not an option.

Speaking of finding the way…

Roxas stopped and looked down at his key.

"Mother said that you'll guide me," he pondered aloud, lifting Ventus in his right hand. "But how?"

He hesitantly pointed the key as though it was a pen and the tip began to glow with a soft, golden light. It shot forth and seemed to continue on far ahead, weaving through the trees like it had a mind of its own.

Though initially surprised, Roxas smiled and muttered a soft thanks to his brother, before continuing on. He found that lowering the key made the light disappear, so he held it aloft and walked briskly, following the path set out for him.

After a short while, he came upon one of the goblin pets, finishing a meal. The boy froze when he saw it, momentarily too afraid to move, as he watched it lick its paws free of blood. It had caught a fox and dispatched it quickly, leaving what was left of the flesh cut and torn in many places.

Some of Roxas's terror disappeared when he realized that the thing couldn't see him, and he watched with rapt disgust and unease as the creature grabbed the dead fox by its tail and proceeded to drag it away into the woods, through a bush and out of sight.

Shuddering, he reluctantly moved on, looking around frequently to make sure the thing wasn't coming back, and that none of its friends were lying in wait for him. But all was quiet except for the usual sounds of the night.

Finally, Ventus led him to a cave, its mouth releasing a large, murky stream down the hillside. The prince frowned as he looked at the water.

"Is there no other way in?" he asked, looking at the key. When it made no reply and the thread of light didn't change in the slightest, the boy sighed. "Fine."

The water was freezing and soaked through his boots and pant legs immediately when he stepped into it, but thankfully, the current only came up to his mid-thigh. Biting his lower lip, the blonde tried to hurry through and winced when the water splashed higher, wetting him further.

"Damn it!"

The key in his hand tingled slightly, almost as if it were laughing at him.

The ceiling of the cave started out relatively low, maybe a few feet above his head, but after a few minutes, it opened up into a larger cavern. Ahead was the sound of rushing water, and Roxas saw a waterfall with a short slab of dry stone just beside it.

'I wonder if I can climb that.'

Once he reached it, he pulled himself out of the water and tried to ring some of the water out of his clothes. By the end, they were damp, but not soaked, and he turned his attention to the cliff above, hesitantly finding hand and footholds. There was a bit of thick moss growing up the side as well, which was disgusting but helpful, as he struggled upward.

Ten minutes passed before he reached the top and clumsily hoisted himself up, panting with exertion. After resting for a moment, he cupped his hands in the water and splashed a bit on his face before taking a drink. It was bitterly cold and stale-tasting on the way down, but appreciated nonetheless.

"Okay…now, where to go?" he asked Ventus again, lifting the key up in front of him.

The path he took next was much drier, but very convoluted, with tunnels upon tunnels stretching out before him. They twisted and turned and diverged into other tunnels, making the boy feel quite disoriented by the time he left them behind.

Another cliff stood before him now, but this one had natural steps that he could climb. They were too high for even a fully grown man to easily walk, though, and his legs and arms were sore by the time he reached the top.

"What?"

What looked to be another tunnel was completely blocked off by a large pile of fallen rocks. But the key kept pointing that way, so with dismay and more than a slight panic, Roxas began clearing them away.

"This can't be right," he muttered, checking his key. But the light shot through the pile of stones and disappeared beyond it. "No way..."

They were bigger than his hands and heavier than kettles filled to the brim with water, but after a while of picking them up and setting them aside, the boy found that he could kick or nudge some of the rocks at the bottom and the top layer would fall away.

He winced as one part of the pile fell to the floor with a loud clatter of smashing.

'So much for secrecy.'

"Who's out there?" a small, muffled voice called from the newly-revealed passage, still blocked by a large, whole slab of smooth stone. "Hello?!"

Roxas recognized that voice immediately, as his face broke out into a wide, relieved smile.

"Axel, it's me! Roxas!" Tired from his labors, he leaned against the bolder and caught his breath.

"Roxas?" The voice seemed to recognize him as well, and the next time it spoke, it was clearer and louder. "Is that really you?! How on Earth did you get down here?!"

"That's what I came to ask you! But that's not important right now!" He tried pushing on the stone with all his weight, but it refused to budge. "It won't move!"

There was a brief pause before he heard him reply. "I've tried that already!" Roxas thought he heard a bitter laugh. "It figures that's the one door they don't bother to guard."

"It has to move!" the prince said, pushing again with a groan. "Help me!"

"We won't move it anywhere if I push at the same time you do! Stand back!"

Roxas did as he was told, looking for anything he could try to grab and pull on. But there was nothing.

Suddenly, Axel made a pained sound.

"Are you alright?!"

"Not really," he muttered, almost too soft for the blonde to hear. "Do you see it coming out?!"

"A little bit. I think it will give if you push a little harder this time!"

Axel grumbled something too low for him to here, but as he had predicted, Roxas saw the edge of the stone grinding past the tunnel's exit. He yelped and leapt to the side, just in time to avoid being flattened by the stone as it fell forward and slammed to the ground, bringing Axel down on top of it.

"Are you alright?!" both boys cried, though Axel's came barely a second delayed. The redhead pushed wobbly, hurriedly to his feet and, without thinking, the two collided, winding their arms around each other.

Blushing slightly, but confident that it wouldn't be noticed, the blonde pressed his face against his chest and breathed a soft, shaky sigh of relief. He was thankful to have found his friend alive, but never in his life had he been so grateful to see, hear, and feel another human being. During his labors, he had begun to fear that something would hear him, or he'd be lost, trapped down in this miserable darkness forever.

"Seriously, are you okay?" the older boy asked softly.

"I'm fine. You?" He looked up and caught the end of his friend's nod. He grinned. "I'm glad."

Axel started to smile back, but it faded quickly.

"We have to get out of here. You shouldn't have even come." He began tugging the prince back the way he had come, only for Roxas to resist.

"Excuse me?" he replied, forcing Axel to stop his efforts when he refused to move. "If I hadn't showed up, God only knows what would have happened to you!"

"That's not what I mean!" Half-exasperated, the older boy laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm _very _glad you found me, even if I don't know how or why, but it's dangerous here. You're far more important than I am, Your Highness."

Roxas's frown deepened. He shrugged the comforting hand away and tugged his wrist free of the redhead's grip before taking a step back.

"You're my friend, right?" He waited for the older boy to nod, which he did in a stiff, semi-impatient manner. "Good. Then never call me 'Your Highness.' And I never want to hear you say something like that again."

"Roxas, we really don't have time for this…"

The blonde crossed his arms. "I'll go with you now. Can you just promise me?"

A sigh. "Yeah, fine, okay? I promise. No more titles or whatever. Now, let's get _the both of us _out of here before we get found out."

Roxas smiled with mock smugness, looking a bit triumphant. "Good." With that, he walked back down the hill to the giant, makeshift stairs, completely unknowing and uncaring about the perplexed gaze that followed him down.

He also missed the brief headshake' before his friend moved quickly to follow, muttering something along the lines of 'Yes, Little Lord Brat' under his breath, albeit fondly.

The blonde's shoulders stiffened.

"_Roxas_. Memorize it before I shove you off a cliff."

"Whatever you saw, buddy."


	16. Chapter 14

After an hour, the boys were forced to admit that they were hopelessly lost. The tunnels all looked too similar, and they kept ending up back where they started. This time, they had walked into an unfamiliar cavern that thankfully had no occupants, but also no exit.

Axel kept trying to hold his hand like he was a small child getting lost and overwhelmed in a crowd, which wasn't so annoying until he began trying to drag the blonde in one direction or another, seemingly on a whim. That, and he was beginning to feel real fatigue. He hadn't slept much at all, and all of this walking and climbing was more than he was used to.

"Let's try back this way!"

With a growl, Roxas ripped his hand away for the second time that night. "When will you just admit to yourself that we're lost?!"

The older boy scowled. "And what good will that do, huh?" When his friend didn't reply right away, he nodded and crossed his arms. "Exactly. At least _I'm_ trying. I don't see _you_ making any suggestions."

"Excuse me for not having more of a plan outside of _saving your life_," the prince hissed back, turning away with a pout.

After a moment, he heard a sigh.

"Why don't we sit and rest for a bit?" Roxas heard a slight shuffle against the stone floor, and turned to see his friend sitting with his back against the wall. He patted the space beside him, looking at the blonde expectantly, and Roxas sighed before sitting down, staring pointedly down at his knees.

He blinked when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, but didn't shift his gaze in the slightest.

"I really _am _grateful that you got me out. I'm sorry if I haven't been acting it, but I'm just tired and stressed. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Because I'm the prince?" he asked dejectedly. He had really been hoping that this wouldn't change how the redhead treated him.

But then, they hadn't known each other long.

"There's definitely that, but I also like you, kid."

Fighting down a blush, the prince snapped, "_Roxas_."

"Jeez. You mean I can't call you _anything else?"_ Axel's laugh was so genuine that it dragged a begrudging smile from the prince as well. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

He looked down again, kicking out at a pebble by his foot and sending it bouncing noisily away. "I've been told."

For a few minutes, they sat side by side, just appreciating the silence and the feeling of someone leaning against them lightly.

"So how did you get down here?" they both asked in unison.

Axel blinked at him before a light blush spread over his face. Roxas was sure he looked the same, but he cleared his throat and tried to will the strange, inexplicable awkwardness away.

"You first."

"No, I think you'd better tell me first," Axel insisted after a moment. "I work around this mountain for a living, you know…And how did you even _know _I was here?"

The blonde bit his lip for a moment.

"My…my mother told me."

"How in seven hells would your mother know where I was?" the older boy insisted, looking a bit irritable.

"It's a long story, okay? We don't really have time for it now." That was true enough, but he was also a little hurt that his friend didn't know that his mother was dead. Were the villages really so widespread and out of touch, that they wouldn't know who was in the royal family?

Calming himself, he lifted his key in his palm and clenched his hand tightly around it. "I'll tell you once we're safely out of here, alright? Can you tell me yours?"

Axel just stared at him for a moment, seemingly debating whether or not to drop the subject. When the younger boy looked away and refused to meet his eyes again, he sighed.

"I was working in the mines with Dad when I found a small passageway. I followed it and stumbled upon a large gathering of Nobodies, and their king said-"

"Wait, what?" The blonde turned back to him. His eyebrows pulled together, even as the rest of his face lost its former tension. "What's a Nobody?"

"Nobodies are the goblin's official name for themselves. I found out this morning."

"Oh…okay." He nodded, waiting for the older boy to continue. "Sorry."

Axel rubbed a heavy hand over his face, smearing some of the dirt and grime away. "Anyway, they're going to flood the mines and drown the workers."

"No!" The redhead nodded, making the prince pale slightly. "That's despicable!"

"But that's not the end of it. I came back tonight because I had to leave in a hurry, and there was a part of the plan they hadn't revealed yet." Axel's eyes met his, his gaze serious. "Tomorrow they are launching an assault on the castle. They're going to force you to marry the goblin prince so that they can control our kingdom."

Roxas felt his heart plummet and his eyes go wide at those words. He couldn't tell if he were more horrified, disgusted, or angered at such a notion; those three feelings hit him intensely all at once. If he weren't sitting down, he may have been forced to sit out of sheer shock and dizziness.

Axel squeezed his shoulder, helping to bring him back to the present. "Now do you see why I've been trying to hurry us out of here? I would regardless, but this is really serious, Rox. However you knew to come find me, you should have stayed away."

"I won't let them do it!" he snapped back, pushing himself quickly to his feet. "They can't force me to-!"

"They can do whatever they want." Axel was up and following after him in a heartbeat, though he remained calm. He reached out to grab his friend by the arm. "Listen-"

A burning hot, sharp sensation exploded from the spot where the other boy grabbed him, and the prince shrank away from him with a loud cry of pain, shutting his eyes as he felt sudden tears threatening to escape.

"Roxas?! What's wrong?!" He felt more than heard the redhead move closer to him again, and then a hand was prying his own away from his arm. Axel gasped. "You're hurt!"

The prince opened his eyes and looked down to see a red splotch seeping through the sleeve of his shirt. Just looking at it made him feel disoriented for a moment, and he swayed slightly, desperately fighting to keep his stomach under control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel helped his friend to sit, watching worriedly as the younger boy shook his head.

"What happened to your arm?" He shoved the shirt sleeve up and out of the way, hissing when he saw the blood and stretched stitches. Thankfully, they were still intact, but he had pulled them a bit with his thoughtless grab.

He couldn't have known, of course, but that didn't keep him from swearing at himself.

"I-I…" Roxas cleared his throat shakily, touching his forehead. "I was attacked. I-It was one of the…Nobodies' pets."

"A Heartless? When, for God's sake?!" the redhead replied, tearing part of his own shirt and staunching the small, bleeding wounds as best he could.

"Tonight…in my room."

Axel snarled at that, pulling his friend close with his free arm.

"So you thought it was a good idea to come gallivanting down here the same night one of those things attacked you?!" Roxas shrank back slightly as their eyes met, but the older boy couldn't care. "How do you know you weren't poisoned?!"

"I wasn't," he insisted tiredly, leaning into the embrace as the sickening feeling began to ease. "I had to come get you."

The older boy scoffed, but said nothing more for the moment. He wrapped the stitches carefully with a cleaner cloth torn from Roxas's sleeve, as his thoughts raced a mile a minute.

'Little idiot!' he thought. 'But that means they're getting in. How the _hell _could they get in so quickly?!''

'Was it Xion? She did say that her Heartless can blend like a shadow.'

'But can we even trust her anymore? She left us there like a sitting duck to get caught!'

'That doesn't matter now…God, look at the blood. I'm going to kill whatever did this to him.'

Gritting his teeth, he pressed around the wound a little too hard, drawing another yelp of pain from Roxas.

"Sorry," he muttered, tying the scrap of cloth in place. He was satisfied when it didn't immediately fall away or have blood leak through. Hopefully, if they were mindful of it, the swelling would go down soon.

"Please don't be angry with me."

Axel looked up from his work, his expression softening when he saw honest, sad blue eyes gazing pleadingly up at him, still looking a little wet around the edges. He sighed.

"No sense in being that way now. Are you okay to keep walking?" The blonde nodded, and he felt a pang of relief. "Good. Up we go."

He helped the younger boy up, letting him lean on him for a moment while the redhead got his bearings.

'How are we ever going to get out of here?' he thought hopelessly, fighting with all his might not to show it in his face. Whatever happened- even if he had to crawl and drag them both out of here - he couldn't give up.

"That way." He blinked, looking down to find Roxas pointing with one finger. "Take the center path and then the rightmost one."

He was tempted to ask how the blonde was so sure, but he shrugged instead. He had to be guessing at this point.

At least it was a way to go.

"That way it is."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel frowned when they reached his prison entrance once more.

"Roxas, what are you doing? There's no way through there," he said, making the blonde stop just in the doorway. "I looked everywhere. Even if there weren't blocked or guarded exits, I know that cave leads deeper into the mountain."

The blonde lifted an arm out in front of him, and in his fingers, the redhead could just barely see a small key.

"Just trust me," the boy said, without even a hint of humor. "I know what I'm doing."

Right now, Axel's curiosity was warring with his desire to throttle the stupid, stubborn prince.

"Roxas, I'm really not comfortable with this. Can we please just go back and try the tunnels one more time?"

"It's a maze, Axel; we'll just end up lost again. I know I can do this, so will you please just trust me?" Bright blue eyes were hopeful and irritable as they regarded him.

Axel stared into them, hating himself for what he was about to say.

"Fine. But if I tell you to run, you do it. I know better than you do what to expect from these creeps."

The prince nodded, then beckoned the redhead to take his hand. Axel rolled his eyes, but obeyed, following his friend back into the grim little cave he'd escaped from only hours ago. It seemed even darker than before, but Roxas walked up an ascending ledge with complete confidence, before reaching a wall with a medium-sized hollow halfway up. He pointed at it.

"Up there," was all he said, before his fingers traced the wall and sank into the uneven chunks of rock, beginning to climb up.

Axel could only stare after him for a moment, mouth agape.

'This was not here before. I swear it wasn't.'

"Are you coming?"

The older boy shook his head, clearing out the cobwebs as he made to climb up too. "I'm coming! Wait for me!"

He poked his head up just as he reached the top, checking around for Nobodies or Heartless. There were neither; just Roxas dangling his feet over the edge, waiting for him.

"Is your arm still okay?" Axel asked, hauling himself up with one finally shove off with his foot.

"I think so. I just need to try and keep from jostling or stretching it too much."

"Hmmmm." Axel offered him a hand up, and they kept walking. "So where's your little chocobo?"

"Sora?...Oh, I left him at home." Roxas smiled fondly, looking down at his outstretched arm from time to time. "He's a real fraidy cat."

"Do you normally take him everywhere with you?"

The blonde shrugged. "Pretty much. He's my only real friend at the castle."

Axel blinked, looking genuinely surprised. "There aren't any kids your age running around over there? I thought most nobles had children."

"As opposed to what? Peasants?" the prince teased. "Don't you all breed like rabbits?"

"So crude!" The redhead grinned and smacked the shoulder of his uninjured arm, making him laugh. "And here I thought you had a sense of propriety."

"Ask a silly question, you get a silly answer," Roxas replied. His smile slipped a little, though, just a moment later. "There aren't any other children right now. Maybe a baby or two, but no one I can really talk to."

"Damn. And here I thought you were so desperate to befriend me for my charisma and charming good looks."

The blonde blushed a little then, making Axel blink. He couldn't deny that he felt an attraction to the younger boy - at least, not anymore - but was it possible that Roxas felt the same way?

"I-I'm not desperate, you know!" the blonde insisted. "If you were really being a jerk, I'd drop you like a rock and never speak to you again!"

Slipping his hand into Roxas's and squeezing lightly, the redhead smiled encouragingly at the other boy.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Even as they bickered, Axel could see that it was much brighter up ahead. That had to mean lava. No fire light could be that strong.

"Be careful," he said, cutting the blonde off just as they entered a room full of the burning stuff. A few crumbling rock formations made a bridge high up across the glowing expanse, but Axel wasn't sure how much they could trust those.

Despite Roxas's protests, the redhead insisted he lead the way, pulling the prince along by a hand. The rocks were not big enough for them both to walk two abreast, but they could walk almost normally, with enough space for two feet to stand side by side and be well supported.

A few small bits broke off and fell under their weight, but the boys made it to the far side unscathed.


	17. Chapter 15

As they continued on, they began to hear sounds of movement further up the corridors. Axel pushed himself and Roxas against the wall behind a corner, placing a hand over his friend's mouth as he was about to protest.

"Shhhhhh." He used his eyes to point and, satisfied when he looked back and saw clear comprehension, removed his hand. "Wait right here."

"What are you going to do?" the blonde whispered insistently.

"Scout ahead when they're gone," he replied, frowning. "Why? What were you thinking I would do?"

"Something reckless." He crossed his arms when the older boy visibly balked. "If I think for even one second that you're going to try and draw them off, I'll come out. Don't think I won't."

"You are dangerously stubborn, you know that?" Axel hissed. Without waiting for a retort, he shook his head and turned away, walking quietly into the larger cavern.

"I'll be back in a minute. _Wait here._"

As he'd been hoping, the guards had cleared off, leaving the somewhat oddly shaped room vacant. Several large boulders jutted up from the floor, making the path a bit twisty, but also providing good cover, should he need it.

He was halfway through the room when-

"Fleshbag!"

Axel started, whirling around the find a familiar face looking at him with shock and a little relief. He was about to berate her for sneaking up on him yet again, but he firmly clamped his lips shut, speaking instead with only a poisonous glare.

Xion saw his expression and looked down guility. "Look, I'm sorry about before. If it's any consolation, I was coming the secret way so that I could let you out."

"Oh yeah? And just when were you planning to do that?" he sneered, still trying to keep his voice lowered. "Any longer and those guards of yours would have torn me apart and worn me like a mink coat!"

The Nobody wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why under the Earth would they ever do that? Human flesh starts to stink after an hour."

Axel sighed and smacked his forehead. "Whatever. We don't have time for this. Can you help us get out of here?"

"Us? Who is 'us'?" She glanced over his shoulder. "Don't tell me someone actually _did _come with you this time!"

He sighed again. "Well, sort of."

He led Xion over to the spot where he'd left Roxas, and as they approached, the younger boy's eyes widened at the sight of his companion. Though she looked almost human, her clothes and posture gave away that she was different; if nothing else, she could be a wild child, raised in the surrounding wilderness.

But the younger boy knew instantly, and his friend hurried to cut off the question before it even arose.

"Easy, Rox, she's a friend." 'Sort of,' he added mentally, turning to introduce them with a wave. "Prince Roxas, meet Princess Xion. Xion, Roxas."

Two sets of wide blue eyes regarded one another for a moment before they snapped angrily to Axel.

"What's going on, Axel?! I thought we were trying to fight the Nobodies, not invite them over for tea!"

"Are you daft?! You brought _the prince _down here with you?! I can't _believe_this! I knew you were monumentally, suicidally stupid, but I didn't know you were homicidal as well!"

Even in the middle of berating him, the confused look they sent one another right then was so comical that it made the redhead laugh despite himself. As he did, the two royals looked back at him again, clearly annoyed.

"Easy now," he said, calming himself and gesturing placatingly to them both. "Roxas, she may be inept and cowardly as all hell, but she doesn't mean either of us any harm. I guarantee it." Then, looking to the offended Nobody, he said, "And no, I did not _bring _him down here. Don't ask me how, but the brat followed me."

She seemed to get over his little jibes at her fairly quickly, coming back to the gravity of the situation. "So stupidity is a human common trait then." Xion smacked her forehead and groaned. "_Fantastic._"

The blonde human looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. Instead, he focused completely on his friend.

"Explain how you know this…" He looked from Xion to Axel, and just barely kept the disgust out of his voice, "_person."_

Hastily, the redhead did, and while the prince clearly didn't trust the Nobody completely, he seemed somewhat satisfied when the story finished.

"So your own kind don't like you?" he asked more carefully, his tone have gentled substantially. The princess sighed.

"As much as I'd love to wallow in self-pity with an actual sympathetic audience for once, you two should get out of here. You're insanely lucky to have made it this far without someone noticing."

"_You_ noticed," the blonde pointed out.

"Only because I have a bear shit ton of free time. That tends to happen when everyone hates you."

"Even if your folks liked you, or you had a taste for the shit they do, you still seem pretty perceptive," Axel chimed in. "It's a good thing the other Nobodies aren't like you."

What almost looked like dirt suddenly appeared around her cheeks and nose, and the older boy blinked as he realized she was blushing. It was odd to see something so different-looking, yet similar.

'Maybe Nobodies _were _created after all, and they just naturally took after us.'

"Now we're just splitting hairs," she said hurriedly, turning away. "I can show you the quickest way out, but it won't be the safest. Hopefully, it won't come to a fight."

Roxas lifted his key pendant for a moment and sighed, nodding. "Will you fight with us?" He frowned slightly as she immediately shook her head. "Why not?"

"The only way to stop them is to kill them, and killing our own kind is treason. My father won't make an exception for me, especially if he knows that I tried to help you escape. But I'll do whatever else I can for you."

"Would he kill you?" Axel asked. He wouldn't be terribly surprised, given the Nobodies' cruelty thus far.

Another headshake. "Most likely, he would exile me. The humans around here would happily do _that job_ for him, when I was finally desperate enough to try to steal food from the villagers."

The boy was almost tempted to ask what Nobodies ate, but they had been sidetracked enough for one day. His own foolish curiosity didn't need to keep adding to the precariousness.

"Fair enough." He didn't like that he felt like Xion was going to keep ducking away when trouble came, but there was some sense in keeping herself hidden. He didn't doubt that she would have tried to come save earlier, if she'd been able to, so at the very least if either or both of them got caught, she could rescue them later. That made her invaluable as an ally.

He just hoped that Roxas could see that as well. He still looked a little distrustful and troubled as she began leading them to the next cave, but when Axel prodded him gently, he just smiled a little and said, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Green eyes glanced down at his injured arm for what felt like the hundredth time today.

The prince waved him off. "Seriously, it's fine. Don't worry."

'I can't help it,' he thought, watching as the younger boy walked ahead, closer to Xion. 'I'm really starting to like you, kid.'

Thankfully, there were no claustrophobic hands-and-knees tunnels this time; just a series of easily walkable, if still convoluted, passageways. Axel hung back slightly, watching as his two younger companions talked awkwardly and quietly between themselves. Xion seemed a touch nervous, and the redhead had a sneaking suspicion that it had nothing to do with them potentially being discovered, but she was slowly beginning to relax a little.

For his part, Roxas was beginning to smile a little bit, even if he still did look a little worried, and his stiff posture was relaxing as well.

Axel would be lying if he didn't feel the slightest ping of jealousy as they seemed to open up a bit to each other, but he knew in the back of his mind that it was stupid. And of all the things they didn't have time to be doing right now, that one was probably the biggest.

'Here I was hoping they'd get along just minutes ago, and now I'm acting like Roxas just agreed to be my wife!' He chuckled internally at the ridiculousness of it all, particularly that mental image.

They ran into groups of passing guards every now and again, but with Xion's direction, the two human boys managed to wait or pass by unnoticed. The redhead knew that it was futile to hope that they'd forgotten about him, but with any luck, this calm meant that they hadn't yet noticed his escape.

"Axel, I'm thirsty," Roxas said finally, turning back to look at his friend. "You don't have any water, do you?"

He shook his head, swallowing as he remembered his own thirst for the first time since he'd escaped. He wished the Nobodies hadn't confiscated everything of his.

"I know where there is some!" Xion said. "Just a little bit further."

"Will we reach the other side of the mountain soon?" the redhead asked. "I don't even know what time of day it is. Dad is probably going to beat my ass bloody for this."

"You won't be going anywhere," a strangely familiar voice called out from behind them.

The three looked around in alarm. As if from the air itself, Prince Riku had appeared. He took a step forward menacingly, glaring at Xion in particular. It wasn't the look a son should ever give his family.

"I always knew you were weak, but _this_?" He gestured at the human boys, making Roxas shrink back and hide partially behind Axel. "_Helping humans?_ You're as _soft _as they are!"

The girl looked frozen, terrified and speechless, even as her new friends tried to snap her out of it.

"Xion, which way do we go?!" the redhead cried, shaking her.

"Come with us! I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Oh, indeed?" Riku chuckled viciously, just as a horde of guards filed in behind him. "You think you can protect her, little human boy? Hah…If only I could have seen you try."

Roxas whipped around and looked like he was going to shout, but instead, he let out a startled yelp as he was grabbed from behind and lifted off his feet. Axel stepped back from Xion instinctively, and then seemed to realize what was going on.

The room was swiftly filling with Nobodies. It didn't matter that the path ahead of them was clear; in mere minutes, they would be completely surrounded.

"LET HIM GO!" he roared, lunging at the large, monstrous creature holding his friend.

Suddenly, something unbelievably hard slammed into the back of his head, and he lost all sense of the world around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AXEL!" Roxas cried out as his friend fell to the ground in front of him, unconscious. "NO! L-LET ME GO!"

Xion just sank to her knees beside them, staring at the floor. None of the Nobodies were paying her any mind anymore, as they closed in around the boys.

The blonde was fighting desperately to keep from joining her in that state, absolutely paralyzed in fear. He focused instead on worrying about Axel's condition, and the anger he felt seeing his friend treated that way. He tried to wrench his arms free, not even caring as he felt his stitches pulling painfully enough to make his eyes water.

"I SAID 'LET ME GO'!"

"Save your breath," the tall, silver-haired Nobody said carelessly. The prince tried to struggle as the other boy grabbed his chin, tilting it up to examine him. He smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the very person we're looking for. Tell me, little prince, how did you manage to slip out of the castle unnoticed?"

Roxas just glared at him, trying not to cower as those cold eyes bore into him. It was like they were searching his very soul.

"Nothing? Then how about how you knew to come down here in the first place?"

This time, the boy prepared to spit in his captor's face, but the silver-haired Nobody realized it a second too soon and slapped a hard, crushing hand over his mouth.

"Don't do anything unwise now," he hissed. "I'd _hate_ to have to hurt you."

After a moment or two of just glaring into his eyes, he stepped back and shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't matter _how _you got here. The important thing is that you're here. Humans are just too stupid to live, aren't they?"

"I'm not stupid! I came here for Axel!" It was probably foolish, but Roxas felt like he needed to say _something _in his defense.

The Nobody glanced down at his unconscious friend and scoffed before meeting his eyes again.

"Whatever the reason, I must thank you for saving us the trouble of coming for you ourselves."

"No!" Roxas turned his head away and shut his eyes. He just couldn't bear to look anymore. He wanted to be somewhere, _anywhere _other than here.

That cold, almost slippery hand touched his face again, more gently this time.

"Don't look so sad, boy," he said, comforting him mockingly. "You saved a few wretched lives for the time being."

With that, he turned away, addressing the guards on his immediate right.

"I'll relay these developments to my father. Send some soldiers to do another sweep of the tunnels, and throw the redhead back into his cell…Oh, and you can toss my dear little sister in with him."

"And your little princeling?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Make sure that he is comfortable." Roxas shuddered as he heard that sinister tone. "I'll be calling on him shortly."

"Aye, Prince Riku!" the Nobody laughed harshly. "We'll see to it."

As Riku turned to leave, Roxas began to struggle more violently. In truth, he was panicking, having all of the terrible potential outcomes of this mistake flashing in his mind, before his very eyes. He saw his father's horrified, angry, disappointed face, as he submitted to whatever sick demands the Nobodies made of him. He thought of his people, eaten and beaten and enslaved by cruel masters without an ounce of compassion.

He thought of Axel and his village, his _family_, being separated forever and tortured for just as long.

But most ashamedly of all, he cried to see himself trapped in the bowels of the earth, being abused for that demonic prince's pleasure. _Married to him._

Forever alone and scared and powerless.

"Hey! Boy!" The burly Nobody holding him let go of one arm in an attempt to get a better hold of him. "Settle down!"

The renewal of that cold, hard, unwanted touch snapped his eyes wide open.

"NO!"

He reached up with his free hand and grasped Ventus in it tightly. He pulled down, breaking the chain hanging around his neck, swung back and cut out at the horrid man with all of his might.

He didn't expect it to do anything, because he didn't think at all. It was a pure, sudden instinct, and he obeyed it.

So he was very surprised when the guard staggered back, swearing, yowling, and clutching the bleeding stump that was once his hand close to his chest. As hundreds of confused and horrified gazes flew to his arm, he looked down at his hand and gasped.

"Ventus!"

His key was now large and long - the size of a sword - and its tip glittered even in the low light, seemingly drinking in the Nobody's blood.


	18. Chapter 16

Putting all thoughts of how or why to the wayside, Roxas gripped the hilt of his weapon firmly and slashed at the Nobody who had been reaching for Xion. Any time the "blade" of the key made contact with his enemies' flesh, it seared and cut straight through, separating it as easily as if he were slicing through butter.

It was sickening.

"Get back!"

Still very stunned, the guards moved back, the few in the front scrambling and jostling them to get out of the way. Riku's face had turned an interesting color – almost like the surface of a plum, but dusty - and he looked torn as to whether he should berate his men or flee in terror, as many of them clearly wanted to.

"Come on, Xion!" The girl gaped at him as the blonde pulled her to her feet. "I need you to carry him for me. Can you do that?"

"Where did you get that weapon?" She looked at it warily, and then met his eyes. Roxas was happy to see that whatever trance she'd been in was apparently breaking.

If they worked together, they might just survive this.

"Carry him," he repeated firmly, reaching down to grasp one of the redhead's arms. But he was too heavy to lift, and trying to carry him would hinder the blonde from fighting effectively.

His own awkwardness and inexperience would do that perfectly well by themselves, but thankfully Leon had insisted that he take a few lessons. Now if only he could remember them well enough…

"Please?"

The princess blinked at him, but she quickly lifted the boy's other arm and slung it around her shoulders, shifting Axel so that he was on her back. As she straightened, it was amazing to see how strong she was, given her short stature. She and Roxas were the exact same height and looked to be a similar build, and yet she didn't look troubled at all by the older boy's weight.

"Thanks. Stay by me and I'll clear a path."

"You can't escape," Riku snarled, finally having found his voice. "Even with that weapon, a little mouse like you can't outfight an army."

Ignoring him, the prince took the vial from his belt and handed it to Xion.

"If we get cornered or separated, drink this," he whispered. "One sip, and no one will be able to see you for one hour. Make sure to give some to Axel too."

"Where did you get these?" she asked more insistently, as she stared down at the contents of the potion, brows knitting together. "This, and that sword...Are you some kind of witch?"

He shook his head. "My mother is, I think. I can tell you more later, but for now, keep this close." He closed her hand around it tightly. "I'll need you to guide me, but I promise I'll protect you. Whatever you do, don't let go of Axel, alright?"

She looked like she wanted to argue something, but instead, she bit her lip, looked down at their feet, and nodded. The prince vaguely wondered if she had known or dealt with witches before, maybe even had some prejudice against them.

Just a day or two ago, and he never would have believed such things existed. But whatever made her hesitate initially wasn't stopping her anymore, as she took his hand and shook it slightly.

"Thanks."

"GET THEM!"

At Riku's insistence, the guards reluctantly came at them again. Positioning Xion and Axel behind him, Roxas did his best to dodge their grasping hands. Thankfully, being small made him harder to catch, and the Nobodies had discarded some of their weapons out of fear that they would hurt him, while the blonde had no such concerns for them.

Taking Xion's hand, Roxas sent them running to the next corridor. When soldiers got in their way, they would make their way to a wall and the blonde would put the princess between himself and it, so that the approaching attackers on either side had little room to grab her. A Nobody charged him, arms wide, and he ducked into a crouch before pushing off, stabbing the woman through the stomach. She screamed horribly as he dislodged his weapon with a harsh jerk, and as he turned to slash at another attacker, this time coming behind him, Roxas had to remind himself that they were threatening him, his friends, and his kingdom.

Now was not the time for hesitation or mercy.

So they ran and fought, again and again. Every time they stopped to catch their breath, more Nobodies were upon them. One of these times, the blonde had only a second to react, drawing up his keyblade from where he'd propped himself against it to rest and parrying as the soldier made a grab for his hair. He wobbled slightly as he tried to regain his balance quickly, but he avoided the attack successfully.

Leon might shake his head at this ungraceful display, but it was working well enough.

Occasionally, they started hearing screams far behind them, but Roxas wasn't sure what to make of that. Hopefully whatever it was distracted their attackers somewhat.

"That's Risa," Xion said with a small smile, seeing the question on his face. "My Heartless. She must have started fighting on her own. That's a first."

"So she's like you?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded, and he smiled slightly.

They needed every helpful push they could get.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Roxas and the surrounding Nobodies all winced at the shrill screech, and as he turned to look, a path was being cleared for a tall female Nobody with faded blonde hair and venomous, burning green eyes. She stalked right over to them, flanked by at least a dozen new guards.

"_More_ humans?! _This _is what's causing so much commotion?!" Her lip curled in disgust before her gaze snapped to Xion, widening momentarily. "Xion, what are you doing?!"

Roxas looked back and saw fear and hesitation on the princess's face, but she said nothing. Xion had to know that there was no point trying to explain herself here; she was doomed no matter what.

"Mother!" Riku came rushing up, with the remainder of his entourage quick on his heels. "Xion is a traitor! She and the Prince are trying to escape!"

"Prince?" Her ire at her daughter momentarily forgotten, the Queen turned her angry gaze back to him, and Roxas had to fight down a shudder. He didn't think it was possible for someone to look more malicious and cruel than Prince Riku, but he had quickly found himself wrong on that count.

The female Nobody smirked then, and if a smile could kill, this one surely would have dropped him dead.

"Is that so?" She reached for a dagger hanging from her side. "How _ever_ did the prince find his way down here?"

"Be careful!" The silver-haired boy pointed at the keyblade and shot the younger boy a look of pure hatred. "That blade of his is dangerous. It cleaves any flesh it touches, and it sears everything around the wounds. All the men he has felled so far are not recovering quickly. "

If she was worried at all by his news, she didn't show it much at all.

"Hmph. And I suppose that's why you have not challenged him yourself?" she sneered back at the boy. "Why so afraid, my son? Your skills are more than enough to subdue him."

"You told me not to harm him!"

"A fair point," she conceded, letting go of her dagger. Her entire disposition seemed to change then, as she reached over and patted Riku's head like a pet. "Good thinking, Riku darling. I should have had more faith in your brilliance. It certainly wouldn't do to damage him so soon."

"If you think you can!" Roxas called back with false bravado, raising his blade defensively. "I'd happily die before I let you use me against my kingdom!"

'It won't come to that. It can't,' a timid voice in his head whispered, making his expression falter for a moment. He would do whatever he had to, but...

'I don't want to die.'

"Stand down and come with us quietly, boy," the Queen purred, as if she hadn't heard him at all. "You're weary. You can't keep fighting like this much longer."

"No! "

"Come now, don't be stubborn." She took a purposeful step forward, and Roxas readied his weapon again. "As Queen, I promise that no harm will come to you or your little friend."

'For now,' his thought finished for her, as he scowled.

Then, immediately, the boy whirled around. He had heard the faintest sound behind him, and as he slashed out, he saw he'd been right to do so. Two Nobodies had been sneaking up behind them, and they leapt back with screams of pain as his blade cut them across the middle.

The Queen snarled, wringing her hands violently. "Oh, you awful little brat!" She threw them down as she turned to her guards and screamed, "BRING THOSE VERMIN TO ME _NOW_!"

"Come on!" Xion shouted, grabbing his free hand again and pulling him along. "This way!"

"Watch out!" He cut at a figure that moved to block their way. He parried the blow fairly easily and the two of them kept running.

"AFTER THEM!"

An alarm was raised then, the horn echoing through the very mountain itself. Clamping down tightly on his fear and exhaustion, Roxas let his adrenaline take control. It seemed to be heightening his senses; if it hadn't, they might have been stuck before when those two guards had tried to grab them from behind.

'Is Mother doing this? Or Ventus?' He glanced down at his key briefly. It did what he asked, so it wasn't like another force was taking over his arm and fighting through him. The only thing unusual that he felt was a warmth occasionally flowing forth from the hilt, as if his brother was encouraging him.

Whatever was really going on, he knew his brother was looking after him.

The prince blinked when he and Xion skidded to a stop at the edge of a small cliff, sending a small shower of pebbles and dirt down the side. Roxas looked down to see several waterfalls carved into the cliff side, all feeding into a rushing underground river far below them.

There was nothing ahead but a small rocky ledge jutting from the wall to their left.

"What now?!" He had to shout over the sound of the water, and he couldn't keep the slightest touch of panic out of his voice when he confirmed that there was nowhere else to run. "You can't be expecting us to jump!"

"It's the most immediate way!" she shouted back, looking a bit impatient.

"But what about the rocks?! How deep is that river?!"

"Can you swim?!"

He blushed a little at that. "Mostly, but-!"

"Then you'll be fine!" She dragged him along as the mass of Nobodies and Heartless that had been following them closed in behind. "It's deep enough! Just hold your breath until you break the surface!"

"What about Axel?!"

"The cold water will wake him up! He'll be fine! Now will you come on?!" she snapped.

He shook his head, slipping his hand out of her's. "You go first! I'll have your back!"

The princess visibly sighed. "Fine. But you'd better be right behind me!"

While he turned to defend their position, Xion took a few steps back, and then catapulted herself and her cargo over the ledge, immediately disappearing from sight.

With his path now clear, Roxas began to step backwards, as his eyes and weapon remained trained in front of him. Now, he was no longer on the offensive; he focused mostly on blocking, which admittedly, was not his strongest point. Still, he put up a valiant fight, smiling just a little as his foot slid back and he felt open space under his heel.

He caught the slightest flash of movement and color out of the corner of his eye, as it lunged out from behind the stone wall splitting the cliff and the first part of the ledge in half.

"Not so fast there, boy!" A crushing, painful grip curled around his wrist like a manacle, making him cry out before gritting his teeth. He had nearly dropped his keyblade with the pressure of that bruising force.

Another hand fisted in the collar of his shirt, as its owner stepped away from the edge and tried to pull him with it.

The Nobody in front of him was massive, even taller than the Queen. His features were sharp and angular, and even in the dark cavern, Roxas could see he had dark skin and golden eyes, practically glowing with a murderous mania.

If he thought he'd been afraid before…

"LET _GO_ OF ME!" The boy tried to swing his weapon, but the monster was more than capable of wrenching it away from him. He didn't have a solid enough hold of him to do that just yet, but the blonde didn't want to wait for that idea to cross his mind. He grabbed the hand creeping up to his throat and tried to pull it away. "STOP!"

"Stop struggling." The hand began squeezing tightly around his throat, abruptly cutting off his air. Roxas gasped and clawed at him harder, but he refused to let go of his key. "The more fuss you put up, the worse things will be for you, Little Prince."

Just then, the Nobody grimaced and glanced down behind him. Shifting his head, the blonde could see that a small, bipedal ink-black Heartless was sinking its teeth and claws into his leg, growling pitifully.

"R-Risa?"

The Nobody looked unimpressed. He lifted his other heel and kicked the little creature to the side almost carelessly.

"Kill it," he ordered.

"Yes, Sire!"

Panicking, seeing the other Nobodies coming closer to assist the one holding him, Roxas tried to jerk his arm away harder and ended up just scrapping the tip of his blade against the ground.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and the King's hold loosened slightly.

"What in the-?"

Before he could finish, the crack spread and intensified, and the rock began to give way beneath them.

The Nobody attempted to draw him closer as he stepped back to a safe distance, but the surprise and quick, instinctive movement didn't give a lot of room for multitasking. Especially when the other Nobodies were attempting to scurry out of his way and back to safety as well, and he had to throw the slower ones aside with a swipe from his massive arm.

Despite the danger, Roxas twisted himself free of his grasp and leaned back into the fall, letting it take him away.

"NO!" The King shot forward again, but was pulled back by his men.

The boy saw that, but his relief was short-lived. He gasped and gulped at the air, rubbing his throat with his free hand, but his focus was turned quickly when the keyblade hilt slipped out of his fingers.

"Ven-!"

His back hit the water with a loud splash and a painful crack across his skin. That knocked the air right out of his lungs, and as he struggled to find his brother in the water and kick his way to the surface, only to be dunked under again and again, the stress and exhaustion just proved to be too much for him.

As he was forced under once more, coughing and choking and swallowing water, Roxas was forced to submit to the churning, thrashing grasp of watery darkness.

His last thought was that he was going to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, he was bitterly cold and wet.

Whatever had been holding him when he first woke up either let go or was ripped away by the heavy current, and Axel had no time to adjust or think about anything. He just began frantically kicking and paddling, doing everything in his power to stay afloat.

Water rushed into his mouth and nose every time he tried to call out, so he quickly gave up on that and just rode the tide. It was a bumpy, turbulent ride, but thankfully there weren't any rocks or other obstacles that he needed to dodge. He wasn't sure he could have if he tried.

'How did I get here? Where are Roxas and Xion?'

Eventually, it dumped him down a waterfall and into a much calmer pool of water, similar to the smaller one that opened up to the enemy's village. He surfaced with a splutter, and then dragged his tired, water-heavy limbs to the shore, collapsing onto the mossy rock and breathing heavily.

After two minutes, he heard another loud splash and saw Xion crawl up the shore beside him, falling on her face and arms beside him and just lying like that.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked.

After a moment, she nodded slightly, but said nothing. He could hear her panting heavily.

"Where is Roxas?"

"B-Behind…us," she replied. "He...jumped after we did."

Axel looked out at the water and bit his lip. "Are you sure? If he was right behind us, we should have seen him by now."

The princess looked up and over her shoulder.

"He had things pretty well under control." She shook her head, getting some of the loose droplets of water out of her dark hair. "I thought-"

"Look!" The redhead pointed up above them. A blonde head of hair appeared above the surface of the river, bobbing up and down, and then was carried down into the pool with the flow of the stream, making another large, rippling splash.

But Axel frowned when his friend didn't immediately resurface. Was he just not a strong swimmer?

"Something's wrong." He stood shakily and ripped his sodden shirt off over his head. It wasn't any less cold without it on, but at least it wouldn't slow him down.

After that, he immediately dove into the water, swimming out to the far side of the cavern.

Diving under and blinking red, irritated eyes, he instantly caught sight of Roxas drifting along, just above the bottom of the pool. He was unconscious, but other than a large red mark on his arm, nothing else looked wrong with him at first glance.

Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, right under his arms, and pushed off from the ground, shooting them both up to the surface as fast as he could. He gasped as his head broke the water, and as he began dragging the blonde to the shore, he noticed, with increasing alarm, that his friend wasn't waking up. His head just lolled to the side, bumping against his shoulder as swam.

Xion crawled hastily back down the bank to meet them and helped pull them both out of the pool. Still panting furiously, the redhead laid his head on Roxas's chest, hearing no sound inside.

"He's not breathing!" Cold, damp hands were pulling the younger boy's lips further apart before the redhead even consciously knew what he was doing. Axel's mouth quickly descended on his, forcing what little air he had for himself into the prince's lungs.

"Like this too!" The princess knelt beside him and began pressing repeatedly on Roxas's chest. After a moment, waiting for a pause between his breaths and her pushes, she touched Axel's shoulder. "Switch with me. I'm too strong."

He nodded, and they quickly did. When she stopped to catch her breath and motioned to him, the older boy would follow up with more gentle compressions on his chest. It was almost surprising, again, how closely Nobodies seemed to mirror people; that she would know the technique that all village children were taught to use if someone they knew had been drowning.

"Come on, Rox," he groaned, his voice teetering on the edge of desperate and sad. "Come on! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Xion propelled herself backwards, and the blonde gasped loudly before he turned and pressed his face to the ground, coughing up water heavily.

"Yes, Roxas! Good boy!" The redhead fell across his torso and breathed a sigh of relief. When had he started holding his own breath?

"Easy." The Nobody laid a gentle hand on the prince's shoulder, rubbing soothingly. "Just spit it all out. You're fine. Come on…"

They stayed that way for a few minutes as everyone calmed down. Axel could feel the other boy shivering violently, even as he himself began shivering, and he tried uselessly to wring some of the water out of their clothes. The air around them was doing absolutely nothing to warm them up, but mercifully, there was no biting wind inside the cave.

"W-Where's Ventus?" the prince rasped finally, attempting to sit. They helped him up, but Axel had no idea what he was talking about. A quick glance at Xion seemed to say that she didn't know either. "Where is my k-keyblade?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, your weapon? We didn't see it come down with you. Maybe it's caught somewhere along the bottom?"

The redhead was still trying to figure out what weapon she was talking about when Roxas pushed himself to his feet and began staggering away from them.

"What are you doing?" Axel's eyes widened as he saw his friend wading into the water again. He ran forward to catch his arms, pulling them behind his back. "Roxas, hey! What's gotten into you?"

"Ventus!" The boy struggled weakly in his hold, shocking the other boy further when he began sobbing. His voice was so hoarse that it sounded like he was being strangled. "I have to find Ventus! Let me go!"

"You're exhausted!" Xion said, running up beside them. "There's no way you can swim back out there! Just let it go!"

"NO!" Roxas thrashed against him, making him wince. There would certainly be bruises there tomorrow. "I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

Axel held firm though, and after a few minutes, the blonde sank to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. The redhead knelt with him, trying not to strain his no-doubt thoroughly torn stitches, and he whispering soothing words that the younger boy just didn't seem to hear. He had never seen this reaction from his friend before, and despite his own weariness and annoyance, he began to really worry again.

'He was clinging to a key all night…but that makes no sense,' he thought, lowering his head. No way could the boy have _fought_ with that tiny little thing.

Still, it had to be important to him. Maybe it was a keepsake of some kind.

'Just what happened while I was knocked out?'

"We can't wait here to see if it pops up," he said finally, looking at the cave ceiling high above them. But for the water, it was almost eerily quiet. "The Nobodies could come find us at any time."

Xion nodded. "I agree. You boys should be able to make it to the castle alright, but I wouldn't wait too long to get going."

"What about you?"

She rubbed her thumb over the stopper of a small vial roped into her primitive-looking belt. "I'm going to stay behind and keep out of sight. If my father's men come after you, I can warn you or try to delay them."

"Are you sure?" The boy remembered the first time he'd met her, and how she seemed so hesitant to run away. Nowhere would be safe as long as the Nobodies were alive and active.

She nodded again, smiling a little. "Just take care of him." As she looked down at Roxas, her eyes became sad. "I didn't know that key was so important to him."

Roxas had quieted somewhat now. He was sniffling more than sobbing, but he still looked inconsolable, gazing out across the water like he had just watched a loved one drown in it.

Axel stopped holding him back, and the blonde slumped against his friend despondently.

"I lost him again…" He pressed his hands over his eyes and rubbed furiously. "Ventus…Mama, I-I'm so s-sorry…."


	19. Chapter 17

There was still daylight when they emerged from the mountain, and Axel thanked the gods above that the sun was warm and the wind was minimal. But it didn't change the chilly dampness of their clothes, or the fact that Roxas was staring straight ahead, unfocused and unseeing.

After Xion left them, the little blonde had seemingly shut down, and Axel had to support him as they walked, giving their progression a frustratingly slow pace. At first, his friend had tried to cope, thinking that Roxas was just exhausted. He wouldn't have been able to believe that the prince could have fought their way out if Xion hadn't been so insistent. That had to be tiring work for the relatively inactive boy, and beyond that, he'd been battered around and nearly drowned by the stream. His stitches were indeed torn, and even with their attempts to staunch the flow of blood, the blonde had lost quite a bit of it.

But Roxas wouldn't say anything, whether he was asked a question or Axel was just trying to lighten the mood. He didn't even look to be in pain from his gaping wound. His tears had dried and his ramblings had stopped, but his expression looked permanently lost, as though he had given up caring about anything else in life. Maybe even Axel.

Finally, the redhead had had enough, and he unslung the younger boy from his shoulder, letting him slide down and fall to a seat in the dirt. Even that got no reaction.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Roxas, and I don't care anymore. You need to get over it." As he glared, he was satisfied to see some light returning to those eyes. The blonde's head titled up to look at him too. "You're slowing us down, and we're in enough danger as it is."

"But…m-my brother…I-I lost h-him." New tears were forming in deep blue eyes, and the prince shut them tightly, as if he thought he could hide them.

Axel blinked. "I didn't even know you had a brother. What do you _mean _you lost him? You just lost that damn key."

The younger boy opened his eyes again and looked at the redhead imploringly, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm a twin, but my brother died right after we worn born." Axel took a step back. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to hear, but _that_ was not it at all. His parents had almost never talked about the royal family when he was growing up, let alone twin princes being born. That would have been interesting news.

"When I was five years old, my mother died too. But she came to me yesterday and warned me that something evil was coming to hurt me and this kingdom! After what you told me, I just knew it had to be the Nobodies!"

The older boy shook his head. "That makes no sense, Roxas."

"It's true! Listen!" he yelled frantically, cutting off the redhead before he could interrupt again. He shot to his feet with surprising quickness and grabbed his friend by his shirt with both hands, making him blink. "She and Ventus saved my life! She forged him into some sort of key-sword and told me he would guide and protect me, and now I've lost him!" The boy sobbed and threw his arms around him, burying his face in his chest. "He's gone again, and I'm as worthless as I always am!"

"Roxas, calm down." He broke the two of them apart and held the prince at arms' length, meeting his eyes seriously but, he hoped, also sympathetically. "You aren't worthless, alright?...You must have just hit your head. I know it's hard because you're tired and hurting, but I'm going to need you to walk on your own. We need to get you home."

The blonde's gaze turned hurt and slightly incredulous, but he did seem to calm quite a bit.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"How can I?" Axel asked honestly, still trying to be gentle with him even if it was starting to slip. "Even if you _did _have a brother, and he and your mother both died, how could they come back and talk to you now?"

"My mother was a witch! The Earth's magic keeps the world in balance, and it let her-!"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" the redhead interrupted, growing genuinely irritated now. "Roxas, you _have _to see reason! Hell, even if you _can't, _at least don't slow me down when I'm trying to get you home before the Nobodies catch up to us! We don't have time for games!"

"This isn't a damn game, Axel!" the prince shouted back, balling his fists. "You don't know what it was like to meet him for the first time! To realize how alone I'd been!"

"Oh _poor you_! This may come as a shock to you, you spoiled, pompous little brat, but there are _a lot worse things in life than being lonely! _At least _you've_ never known hunger! At least _you _have skilled doctors at your beck and call every time you get a cough! The rest of us aren't so lucky, but you know what, Roxas? At least we learn to care about someone other than ourselves! Even our _loneliest people _have _that_ figured out by your age! You're just pouting because you lost your stupid key, and no matter how you try and justify that, you're willing to put us all in danger over some selfish-"

He was cut off abruptly by a hard slap across the cheek.

The redhead staggered backwards, momentarily shocked by the movement and the surprising force behind it. Looking at the blonde, he saw damp, furious blue eyes trying to burn their way through him, and somehow, that was even more upsetting.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, so shut up! Just shut up!" Roxas took a step forward and shoved him. "You think I don't know my duty? Huh?! That I don't care?!"

"Roxas-"

"No!" he shouted. "You think _you're _any better than _me? _You don't care about me at all! You're just like everyone else!" He spun on his heel and turned away. After a moment, he spoke again, as his anger took on a heartbroken edge. "No one ever cares what happens to me. No one cares what I say. I'm only worth anything to anyone because I'm the prince."

"I told you that wasn't true," Axel replied quietly, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Don't bother lying to me," he scoffed back, beginning to slowly walk away. "Just go home. I don't need your help."

The redhead sighed angrily, trying to calm himself. "Roxas, you're not well. Just-"

"I don't need your help!" he repeated loudly. "Mother will protect me if I can't do it myself."

"Roxas..."

The boy stopped, clenching his fists. Axel heard what sounded like a sob before the prince looked slightly back over his shoulder.

"Don't call me that anymore. I never want to see you again."

With that, the blonde stalked off and disappeared into the trees.

Axel would have followed him, but he was too tired and angry. Instead, he turned in the direction of his village and started walking, coming across the marked path to it soon enough.

Until he got a bath, a drink, and some hot food, he wasn't going to think about anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas swore to himself as he tripped over yet another twisted root, nearly falling face-first in the grass. He had not picked the clearest path through these woods, and he wasn't even sure he was going the right way anymore, but he'd be damned before he went groveling back to his former friend.

'How _dare _he?!' That was the only coherent thought he could hold, aside from just cursing profusely at everything in his path. _And _Axel.

He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was crying heavily now, and that even if someone was around to be offended by him, half of his swears were too wet and wavering to make out anyway.

But just then, Roxas heard a strange sound from ahead. He stopped and waited, listening for it again.

Then it came; a horse's whinny.

Thinking at first that Leon had sent soldiers out to find him, he rubbed his eyes vigorously, sniffled, and rushed clumsily toward the noise. He was relieved, and yet worried that something might have happened to his note.

But as he pushed through the heavy brush, he came upon another sight entirely.

A familiar horse was standing by a tall oak tree, jerking her head and stamping the ground. She had no rider, but her reins appeared to be caught on a low-hanging branch, limiting her range of movement and making her panic slightly.

"Misty!"

Mistrelle, or "Misty" for short, flicked her ears at the call and looked his way. Still wary, the prince ran over and carefully dislodged the reins, patting the mare's neck to soothe her. Looking her over, he saw that she looked slightly thinner, and her legs and flank were plagued with dirt and little gashes. He stroked her forehead and face then, happy to see that she was quickly calming under familiar hands.

"I'm glad you're alright, girl. I'm sorry, but I'll need to ride you for a little bit."

With a hand on both the reins and the pommel of the saddle, he put one foot in the stirrup and pushed off from the ground with the other, wincing at the sudden harsh tug and stinging of his wound. Embarrassingly, it took several tries to fully mount the mare, but he was tired and no one was around to see anyway.

"Okay." With a click of his tongue and the digging of his heels, he urged her forward. "Easy now. Let's go."

For a while, they went at a slow canter, despite his urgency to get home. Roxas could tell his horse was tired, hungry, and thirsty, but even if she hadn't been - or wasn't new to this whole riding business in general - he didn't feel the most balanced. A sharp turn too fast, or even just jerky movements, and he could fall. And even if _that _didn't happen, he didn't want her to trip or sprain something on one of these god-forsaken roots.

He hardly even felt the branches lashing out at him from time to time. He was beginning to feel very cold; almost numb, too.

Thankfully though, Misty didn't really need guidance, as she picked her way carefully through even the thicker trees. From the way she lifted her head and snorted, the prince was almost sure that she could smell food in the distance. Food meant people, which meant food for _her, _and this deep in the forest, that had to be the castle. Roxas had learned that much by now.

So he loosened his grip a little and let her go as she liked, as he struggled not to be rocked to sleep by her gentle gait. But sleep was the only relief he would get from the pain and his sad, betrayed thoughts, and it was proving to be very seductive.

'I can't believe it…I know I must not have picked the best time, but…'

Axel had really left him alone, despite what he'd said, all because he didn't like what Roxas had to say. Did all friendships mean so little?

'Why does no one ever believe me?'

Finally, as the trees began to clear and the sun had finally set, Misty slowed to a brisk walk. Roxas leaned forward and draped his arms over either side of her neck, resting his cheek on her coarse mane.

"We did it," he murmured, hearing a horn blaring in the distance. He finally let his eyes flutter closed as the sound of Mistrelle's hooves on the forest floor changed, and a young, worried voice called out to him, drawing closer.

"We're home..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Whack. _"NEVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME, BOY?!" _Whack whack._ "NEVER AGAIN!"

"OW! MOM!" Axel wailed, as he ducked back from the door way and raised his arms to shield himself from the broom handle currently going at his head like a hammer. "MOM, STOP IT!"

Yuffie did not relent physically, but her voice dropped in volume significantly as she reached out with her free hand and snagged the sleeve of his tunic, all but dragging him into the house.

"You've got some nerve, Axel Flynn! Pulling a stunt like that! Running off in the middle of the night! Your father and I have been worried sick! What would you have done if the goblins caught you?" She stopped then and crossed her arms over her chest, as if genuinely expecting an answer.

"I had to go, Mom," the redhead replied, rubbing the top of his head. He struggled not to sigh, as his throbbing headache only seemed to be getting worse. "D'ya think Dad would have had a better chance down there? If something happened to him-"

"If something happened to _you, _the village would _still_ be in trouble," the woman cut in, her eyes daring him to argue. "You happened down there by chance once, and now you think you're an expert, do you?"

"No..." This time he did sigh. "I just had to know, okay? I didn't want Dad or someone else to get hurt, and I was really worried that we couldn't _wait_."

She nodded stiffly, setting the broom aside so that it stood propped up against the wall.

"Was it worth it?" she asked flatly, staring pointedly at the floor. Axel sighed again.

"Mom..." When she still didn't look at him, he hesitated, but then walked over and embraced her. "I really am sorry."

"You're also wet," she said after a moment, hugging him back briefly before pulling him back to arms' length to examine him. "You're clothes are soaked! How are you not dead, boy?!"

He explained everything as best he could, leaving out the more dangerous and disconcerting bits concerning himself, while she fetched him dry clothes, a drink, and a reheated bowl of porridge leftover from breakfast. Any time now, his dad would be coming back with the rest of the workers, assuming they weren't out scouring the caverns for him right now. Axel winced at the thought, hoping against hope that they weren't looking too deeply, and that the setting sun would bring them home soon.

Yuffie frowned pensively as she forced her son to sit down outside by the fire pit, blazing in the early evening glow.

"How did the prince get down there? Was he kidnapped?"

The redhead shook his head. "He came to help me. He said...that he had a way to find me, but it didn't make any sense then and it still doesn't now."

"It seems both of you boys have an even penchant for stupidity." What could have been an angry tone was just banter now, and Axel squawked up at her as she grinned slightly. "That must be why you were such fast friends."

Axel looked down into the orange flames, feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah...so the three of us escaped, but Roxas lost his key heirloom or whatever it was in the water. He wouldn't talk to me for over an hour, and then when I tried to get him to snap out of it, he went crazy on me. He started spouting some cock and bull story about his mother being a witch and how she and his dead twin brother were coming back from the grave to warn him!" He shook his head again, frustrated anew. "Can you believe that? Here we are in dangerous territory, and he can't just admit he's being stubborn!"

Yuffie smiled knowingly. "Stubborn, you say? Sounds like someone _I_ know."

"Mom, this is serious. You were saying so yourself until just now." He rested his cheek on one knuckle and stared sad and sidelong into the fire now. "I feel bad because I know I really upset him, but even if he was delirious, I-"

"Where is he now?" the older woman interrupted, looking suddenly alert. It was like some crazy idea had just popped into her head, but for the life of him, her son couldn't see what it was. "You took him home, didn't you?"

"No..." he replied, as multiple dreads began piling high in his stomach.

"Surely you didn't send the Goblin Princess with him, then? Assuming they even get there, she'll be mauled before they're even inside the castle!"

"No. She said she had something to take care of. I didn't really a-"

"WHAT?!" Yuffie looked down at him, aghast. "You left that boy alone in the forest?!"

Axel groaned. "He told me to go away, Mom. What else was I supposed to do?!"

That sounded lame even to his ears, but he'd be damned if he was going to admit it out loud.

"I'm ashamed of you, Axel! Whether he was telling the truth or _not_, whether he is _your friend_ or _not_, he's a person in need! And you just let him wander off alone?!" She cupped a hand to her mouth, eyes widening fearfully. "That poor boy! He could be lost somewhere! What if he's in danger, or dead?!"

The redhead got to his feet as quickly as he could muster, putting a hand on her arm.

"I'm sure he's fine, Mo-"

"You don't know that!" She shook him off and walked away, stopping not far from the house. "Oh, Axel, how _could_ you?!"

Axel bit his lip as he thought. Even tired, with his patience thoroughly tested, he shouldn't have let his temper run away with him again.

Thinking back on it, Roxas had really seemed to _believe_ what he was saying. Whether the prince was completely lucid or not, he _believed_ it, and Axel had made no real effort to listen or understand. He was in such a hurry to warn to king, and get the other boy safely out of harm's reach.

Only he'd failed that last bit. He'd willing given up on it, in fact.

Deflating with shame, the redhead began to worry again. Roxas was like he'd just been an hour ago, and injured on top of everything else. His friend was out there somewhere, miles from home and probably wandering in the wrong direction.

'Right back into Prince Riku's hands...Fuck, how in seven hells could I have left him alone?!'

Axel was already rushing for the house as he called back, "I'm going back after him! Can you get me a fresh shirt and a canteen of water?!"

Unbeknownst to him, Yuffie smiled triumphantly, but hurried to obey.

"Of course! Stay out of the mountain this time, if you can!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Riku, what's happened?!" The prince wasn't expecting anyone to find him in the alley, but he was never more thankful to be alone than right now, as a small, brown-haired Nobody fell into his arms. "I saw bodies, and everyone's headed to the royal hall!"

"Two humans infiltrated our mountain with Xion's help. One of them was the prince."

Blue-grey eyes widened, almost horrified. "Where are they now?"

"It's alright," Riku said, cupping his cheek comfortingly. "They escaped. Xion too. Father is furious."

"But what are we going to do?" Sora whispered. "This changes nothing, right?"

The silver-haired Nobody's tentative smile fell. "Not really. Whether Father catches him or not, I still must..."

"But if you must lead the attack, it's even more dangerous." The smaller boy nestled against him with a strange, too-human affection. "Riku, let's run away."

"What, now?!" The prince looked down at him, shocked. How many times was he going to suggest that? He knew they couldn't.

"It's chaos in there, Riku. We could make it, I just know it!"

"Even if we could get out, Father will find us! If he doesn't kill us, the humans certainly will!"

"Then we'll find a place with _no humans,_" Sora insisted, clutching his upper arms. "We'll go far away from here. There can't be Nobodies in _every _mountain...We may not have much time, but at least we'll be together."

The prince thought about that for a moment, weighing his options.

In theory, Nobodies should be utterly incapable of love. At best, they only felt the hollow shells of what humans would call "emotions", and what brought them the most "pleasure" was darkness; all things cruel and violent.

But Riku was not like that. Xion wasn't either, but unlike her, Riku had the good sense to mask his true nature. His father still thought him too soft, too weak to rule the mountain, but his scorn was better than his wrath. And more often than not, his sister was the one who brought out Xemnas's wrath in full.

Knowing what he knew, Riku began secretly studying Nobodies and their nature. He hated the way he was and wanted to find a cure for it, if only so that he wouldn't suffer alone. He couldn't go to Xion, after all of his false bravado and maliciousness; even if he was scared for himself, he knew it was unfair. She had never done anything to him, and yet their parents resented her presence so thoroughly, and he did nothing about it.

So he turned to Dr. Vexen's books when the older Nobody was away, pouring over the pages for hours and hours.

One day, another boy appeared in the library. How he had gotten in and why were the first questions on the prince's lips, but when the brunet had looked so shocked and afraid, thinking he was going to be stabbed for being caught trespassing on royal grounds, Riku had stopped himself. For whatever reason, he approached this new boy who called himself "Sora," easing him back down to where they could sit and converse casually.

Sora hadn't even known he was the prince at the time.

_"It means 'Sky', you know." The younger boy laughed, a slightly bitter edge in his tone. "Mother did that as some cruel joke. She never wanted me. Father made her have me, and then left us both. That was when she named me."_

_Riku blinked. "I think it's nice. My name just means 'Earth'. A bit common for a future king, isn't it?"_

_Sora smiled more genuinely. "Maybe...but I like your name too..." _

"Please, Riku..." Big, blue-grey eyes looked up at him beseechingly. "I love you. I _know _I do. Come with me."

The silver-haired boy met his gaze and kissed him deeply in reply, relishing the dry taste of his lips.

He loved him too. He'd known it as soon as he saw that Sora was lonely. Too soft and sentimental, just like him. They were kindred spirits in a world that would never change.

"Then let's go."


	20. Chapter 18

King Cloud paced around a small sitting room by the castle's main door, staring at the walls and worrying his lower lip until it nearly bled. He could sense Leon's gaze following him as he went, but it wasn't obtrusive or unnerving. He wouldn't have registered it at all if not for the acute alertness that all intelligent kings must have, if they wish to reign long and well.

If the soldiers had been watching him so closely, he wouldn't be wearing his heart on his sleeve. But that presented a stress all its own, and while he felt no better about the current situation, there was some small, guilty pleasure at being able to react to it openly and naturally, without fear of tarnishing his reputation.

Ever since he was a boy, Cloud had been told that he was soft. His father had been a tyrant in all but the literal way, and the young prince had spent many of his formative years hopelessly terrified of him. On top of that, Cloud was peaceful and sentimental, preferring to study animals and play in the stables rather than learn the ways of war and diplomacy. The kingdom was vast, but the towns stretched few and far between, so his father maintained that a strong offense and defense should always be in place around the kingdom's borders.

The one "proper" thing he seemed to like, according to his father, was metalwork. Many times, Cloud had snuck out into town to watch the local blacksmith working his trade. He was mesmerized by the glowing fires of the forge and the shifting of metal, a strong, seemingly unmoving material, into new, creative shapes. If he weren't in line to take the throne, the blonde could almost imagine himself apprenticing there, or failing that, becoming a stable master. For whatever reason, he had a way with the chocobo and horses that not even Atello, the royal stable master at the time, could rival.

But his father was not impressed, and often had him dragged home, blustering that he would bring the kingdom to ruin.

Among his people, the king was as well-liked as he was kind, and Cloud was a bit ashamed to admit that he felt a great relief when the man died of stomach troubles fairly early in his teenage years. But as he grew, he saw the wisdom in looking strong, if not actually _being _the strongest, and so he strove to make intelligent, logical decisions with a brave, stern, but also kind face.

He was peaceful, but prepared. His neighbors liked him immensely more than they had his father, and the smaller, more secluded parts of the kingdom had seemed to flourish all on their own, so he drew back many of his forces.

But many of the soldiers had carried over from his father's time, and several of them had liked the old lizard. Cloud was never quite sure why, but he was well-aware of their somber, judging eyes, watching him dutifully from then on.

Only Leon, his childhood friend and confidant, supported him whole-heartedly on that front, so naturally, he provided lots of opportunity for the young man to advance, until he finally became the new captain of the guard.

Then, not long into his official reign, the young king fell in love with Aerith. She was not anyone else's first choice; the young woman was not a princess, but gentry from a distant land, come to see one of the peasant festivals. When Cloud brought out her laughs and smiles, she did so freely, and while they were beautiful, they were not what his advisors would call "dignified." The two of them were too open and "carefree", they often remarked. Too imperfect.

But the blonde didn't care. Aerith _was_ perfect in his eyes. He was in love, and though sometimes his queen could be odd and silly, she clearly loved him back just as much. When she had first told him of her pregnancy, he had been the happiest that he had ever felt in his life.

But she was gone. She had been for many years now, taking all of his light and laughter with her, and now her only remaining child was gone too. Possibly in the same way.

"What could have happened?" he murmured, more to himself than to his companion. Though hushed, his tone was bordering on the edge of hysteria. "He was asleep in my bed just this morning."

The captain of the guard massaged what looked to be a throbbing vein near the top-center of his forehead. "We'll find him. Damn brat probably just wandered off again."

"But _where? Why?!_" he demanded, turning to his old friend. "No one saw him up and about! What if he was kidnapped?!"

Leon sighed. "It's possible, but I highly doubt it. If you were here more often, you would know with certainty that I speak the truth. He pulls stunts like this all of the time."

"I'm well aware," he replied, calming himself half against his will. "But I thought perhaps…when we talked yesterday evening, I thought that he might no longer feel the need-"

"_Need?_ There is no _need._" Scowling slightly, Leon spat on the ground with a fine disregard for courtly etiquette. "It's just a childish fancy, and an _irritating one _at that."

Cloud shook his head. "No, Leon. I keep making the same mistake. That's why he's been acting that way."

"You're too soft with him. He knows _full well_ what he's doing. It's not _your_ fault."

"He's just a boy," the king argued tiredly. "He _knows _his value, yes, but he's resisting it on some level, just like I was." No one in their right mind really _wanted _to be king. It was certainly decadent and could even be rewarding, but if Roxas was anything like him – or Aerith, for that matter – that was not the life he truly wanted for himself.

The corners of the captain's lips quirked up slightly, bitterly. "So his nuisances are _inherited_. I see."

The king would have bantered back with him, but his stomach was knotting wildly with a furious anxiousness. He agreed that if Roxas _had_ run away, this was one time too far. Clearly there was some danger afoot, because Cloud refused to believe that the boy's disarrayed, torn room was a flash of happenstance. And if that was _indeed _the case, the prince had run off somewhere unknown, and possibly very dangerous, injured and with no protection.

'He's not stupid…well, not exceedingly so,' Cloud conceded tiredly. 'He's not malicious…What could he have been thinking?'

A dark, cloying part of his mind continued to persist that the boy was abducted, but the king's room showed no signs of a struggle. Sora seemed apprehensive, of course, but the little chocobo wasn't panicking. Cloud knew how smart those birds could be; he was sure that the chick would have sensed something if Roxas was nearby and in danger.

"I highly doubt that any of the soldiers could have easily missed someone taking him," the brunet said, drawing the king out of his thoughts as he waived impatiently. "And besides, what's the logic in kidnapping a prince and drawing no attention to it whatsoever? Not even a note?" He shook his head. "9 times out of 10, the man wants a ransom."

"And the other time?" It was phrased like a question, but Cloud was already grimly aware of what the man would say.

Leon's lips thinned. "Best not to speak it aloud. You know the superstition."

Cloud nodded. 'Speak it out loud, and you wish it true.'

They stood in silence for a moment, both examining the floor as if it had all of the answers to life and the universe woven into it.

"I made a promise to Aerith that I would keep him safe…"

"I know."

Cloud covered his eyes, his shoulders trembling slightly. "I can't face anyone this way. What am I to do?"

Leon pulled his hand away and gave the other man a small, sad smile. "Leave everything to me, Cloud. Just…try not to worry yourself to death while I'm gone."

The blonde blinked away the tears that had been forming, shut his eyes, and smiled back shakily.

"Thank you."

The day sped on, but Cloud refused to leave the room. He wanted to be nearby if Roxas returned, and he definitely wanted to stay hidden from any prying eyes. While he disliked some of the attitudes of the soldiers, he could see the value in their point of view. Strong men rallied around a strong, stoic king.

He would do everything he could for the good of his land, but…

'My boy…oh, Aerith…wherever you are, please bring him home safely to me.'

"And if you can," he prayed aloud, giving a slightly pained chuckle, "knock some sense into him too."

It wasn't until sunset bore down upon the mountains that he heard any news. A horn echoed through the shadowy courtyard, just barely reaching the king's ears through the stone wall.

"Prince Roxas!" came the guard's muffled shout. "Prince Roxas at the gate!"

Cloud's eyes widened before he ran to the door and threw it open, not even caring to make himself presentable. At the very least, any tears he'd shed had dried hours ago.

He burst into the courtyard with a cry of his son's name, drawing the crowd's eyes briefly before they turned back to look at the opening gate. In came a horse, trotting slowly beside the tall, running figure of Leon, who was holding its reins and leading it along as fast as he was able.

The king squinted, not seeing the prince at first, but his eyes widened again, even further than before, when he realized that there was a familiar blonde, spikey head of hair leaning on the mare's shoulder. The prince's body lay limply against the horse's neck and back, miraculously still in the saddle despite the jolting ride.

"ROXAS!"

Not heeding anyone or anything, King Cloud rushed up to meet the incoming party as Leon came to a stop and, panting hard for breath, let go of the reins and began lifting the boy off the horse.

"Is he alive?!" Cloud honestly couldn't tell, and that frightened him more than if he knew it wasn't the case. The prince was as pale as a sheet, and he didn't stir as the captain moved him.

"Yes." There was a _squelch _sound of wet, bunched cloth, and the brunet grimaced as he held the boy against his chest. "He feels cold and soaking wet."

"What happened to him?" Cloud asked before he could stop himself. He knew that was a stupid thing to ask, but Leon didn't shoot him the look he expected. He just looked down at the boy, cursing when he moved his torn shirt sleeve aside and saw that the wound from earlier that morning was bleeding freely. The skin below Roxas's arm was stained with the dark blood, and it appeared to have been going for some time now.

The older blonde blanched at the sight. "Dear gods…"

"Get him inside!" Leon barked, just as a few servants rushed up to them. "Hurry! Clean his wound and bathe him in warm water!"

"Yes, Sir!" They took the prince from his unresisting arms and bustled off quickly, leaving the king staring after them in paralyzed horror.

"Cloud." The other man put his hand on his shoulder, so Cloud made an effort to look at him. "You should follow them. I'm going to fetch the doctor." Leon then glanced beside them and scowled. "What are you looking at?! Back to your posts immediately!"

The blonde swallowed hard, then nodded, favoring them with a glare of his own. The servants and guards quickly moved to obey, and the few castle guests who had filtered out to see what the commotion was went back about their business, muttering fervently.

"Thank you again, Leon." He meant it so much that his heart felt like it would burst. He'd be utterly lost without his friend here to keep his head on straight.

The brunet nodded. "Go to him. When he wakes up, give him a good spanking for me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas came back to consciousness very slowly. He felt weak and slightly dizzy, but the cold and the numbness seemed to have gone away. Now, there was only a blissful, comforting warmth surrounding him.

"Ah!" He cried out when a cool, gentle hand moved up his arm, touching something that hurt immensely. The prince tried to curl away from the touch reflexively, but was firmly held still by a separate pair of hands.

"Easy, lad," came the familiar voice of the doctor, and Roxas whimpered as the pain flared again. "Hold still a moment. I'm just checking the stitches."

Biting his lip, still struggling to open his eyes, the blonde obeyed.

"Where is my father?" he croaked softly after a few minutes. The doctor never paused in his ministrations.

"Here, Roxas." Cloud's voice was soft and strained, coming from directly above him. The boy relaxed a bit more when the doctor's hand left, and the hands holding him down eased, rubbing their thumbs along his shoulders comfortingly.

"They are as they should be now," the doctor said, addressing his father. "The damage is not too deep, but he will have a large scar for the rest of his life."

"I understand." Roxas felt his grip tighten a bit, but it wasn't painful. "Is there anything else, Dr. Brafka?"

"Yes. Boy has lost a lot of blood, so he will need rest and food. I recommend rest for 2 days at least."

"But-!"

"Hush!" The doctor slapped two fingers against his forehead, making the prince groan and turn his head away. "2 days! No less!"

"I understand," Cloud repeated, this time tightening his grip in warning. Roxas kept his mouth shut, slightly surprised that he had done that. It was something he expected from Leon, but not his father.

"Feed him something hearty, but easy to chew. Lots of water too."

Finally, the young blonde blinked his eyes open, just in time to see the man walking to the door. It was dark in the room, so he assumed that it was late night or early morning.

Probably the latter.

"Thank you, Dr. Brafka. I'm sorry for the short notice once again."

The old, white-haired man stopped in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder and pointing a dark, rigid finger at the prince. Roxas swallowed, blinking at him blearily.

"Boy is lucky this time. Very, very lucky. No more," he ended threateningly, before he slammed the door behind him.

Cloud let go of him and helped him to sit up, propping the pillows up behind him. But all the while, the blonde felt uneasy. The man didn't look at him as he did it, and as soon as he was finished, he began making for the door as well.

"I'll send a servant in with some food and water for you shortly. In the meantime, get some rest."

"Father?" Roxas called after him, worried when he didn't stop. "Wait! Papa, please wait!"

Cloud stopped, facing the door and in the process of turning the knob.

"Yes?" he asked listlessly, turning back and finally meeting his son's eyes.

They just stared at one another for a moment, as Roxas tried to assess his father's gaze. There was disappointment there, and even some betrayal, but above all, there was exhaustion.

Roxas knew that his father had never seen his note. He also knew that the king knew now that he'd run off on his own. With all of this after their talk, the little blonde was sure that he'd never be trusted again.

A spike of ice went through the prince like a sword, and he scrambled to get out of bed, tangling his legs up in the process.

"Roxas, what are you doing?!" The boy started to fall as soon as he was up, but the king was quick. He caught him before he could fall face-first into the floor, and Roxas threw his arms around him tightly, beginning to sob hysterically into his chest. "Roxas…"

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Papa!" The younger blonde nuzzled him and clung even tighter. Not that Cloud was trying to pry himself away, but Roxas was convinced that any distance between them right now would mean losing the man forever.

Cloud would leave again, and this time, he would never come back.

"P-Please don't h-hate me!"

"Roxas…" The man sighed heavily, embracing him back and bringing them down finally to sit on the floor. He began rocking the boy slowly. "How could you do that to me? After all that's happened…"

"I h-had to go! I didn't h-have a c-choice!" Roxas hiccupped, and spent a moment trying to get his cries and breathing under control. "I knew it was dangerous, but M-Mama came to me after you left and told me that A-Axel was in trouble. I h-had to go save him!"

His father was silent for a bit, but continued to hold him. Roxas absently noticed that he smelled faintly of incense and smoke. "If what you say is true-"

"It is!"

"_If _what you say is true," King Cloud said, his tone firm but not unkind, "why wouldn't you tell me? Why would she send you alone?" He sounded disbelieving at that last part in particular.

"I left a note," the little blonde mumbled sullenly, sniffling softly. "You wouldn't have let me go. Even if you had sent guards in for me, they might not have found Axel in time…Only I could do it." He looked up into red-rimmed blue eyes. "I knew you'd still be worried, but I _did _try to tell you, Papa."

"Well, I never found it." He pressed his chin onto his son's head and sighed, ruffling his hair lightly. "You scared me to death, Roxas."

"I'm sorry." His voice was so quiet that the prince himself could barely hear it, but he meant it.

They sat like that for what felt like an hour, comforting one another with their presence. Cloud kept absently running his fingers through his hair, soothing Roxas to the point that he nearly fell back asleep again. But this time, his misery was too great to be escaped so easily.

That, and the hard floor beneath them was a good deterrent by itself.

"So," His father leaned down and kissed his forehead before tilting his chin up so that their eyes met. "Tell me what happened."

Roxas blinked back tears, seeing warmth in those weary blue eyes.

"Y-You…you forgive me?"

"Not quite. I'll have to think up a suitable punishment for you," he said, making the boy wince slightly. "But now is not the time for that. Wouldn't you agree?"

Roxas nodded, still feeling a bit hesitant.

"But you still love me?" He felt stupid and weepy asking, but he couldn't really help it.

Cloud sighed, then smiled sadly at him. He tapped the prince's cheek lightly with his knuckle, making the other blonde laugh a little despite himself.

"How could I not?"


	21. Chapter 19

"I'm back, Fleshbag!" Xion seemed way too jovial as she swung out of the tree, spinning to land gracefully on a low-hanging branch. A shadowy spot slid down the length of the trunk after her, and then a bug-like head popped into the third dimension, blinking its round, golden eyes curiously. "Did you miss me?"

"Not now," Axel replied, not missing a beat. He just kept walking. "Roxas is out here somewhere and I need to find him."

If he'd been looking, he'd have seen the princess's eyes go horrifyingly wide. He faintly heard her slipping off the branch with a heavy thud.

"How under earth did you _lose him_?!" she shrieked, making him wince and hunch his shoulders, even as he continued walking. He was becoming less surprised by her in general, somehow even including her turbulent mood swings. "You _know_ they're combing the woods for all of us, _don't you_?!"

"Yes, and you've just told them and every traveler from here to West Pine where we are, I'm sure," he snapped irritably. "How about instead of biting my head off, you help me find him?"

"No, I want answers first!" Xion replied with a much quieter shrillness, following a few steps behind him. "Where did you let him go?" Then, seemingly to herself, she muttered, "Shows me for thinking there was some cap on human stupidity. Really, I knew the both of you were dense as a boulder, but I thought _you_ at least had _some sense_ in that head of yours."

Axel looked back at her dryly, telling himself that he was only stopping for the sake of a quick rest. He'd be no good to Roxas or anyone else charging blindly forward like this.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a lot of pent-up rage?" He took a theatrical swig of his water, wishing it were alcohol. He wiped his lips afterward, inwardly satisfied to see her seething at him. "You have the makings of a great bully."

"I'm a princess," she replied nastily. "There's a difference. Now, tell me what happened."

The boy sighed. Princess or not, he owed her a lot.

"We had a fight. He stormed off afterward and told me not to follow him, so I went home. I know, okay?" He cut her off just as she was about to yell again. He just knew she would have. "It was monumentally stupid of me. That's why I'm trying to find him before the little idiot gets himself killed."

"You only get to call him that if I can call you 'Big Idiot,'" the dark-haired girl replied, calming down a bit. "Really now. Aren't you older? You should know better than that."

"There's only so much one person can take!" he argued back, crossing his arms. "I practically had to drag him out of that cave, and when I tried to get him to remember the damn situation he's put us all in, he wouldn't listen to a word I said!" He sighed heavily then, feeling more tired than ever. "He drives me up the wall sometimes. I know he can't help being born royal, but the least he can do is cooperate when he knows I know better."

"Maybe you don't." Axel looked at her warningly, but she shrugged. "Speaking from the royal perspective, all you ever learn is what people tell you, just like commoners. You learn at a very young age that you have to act a certain way, even if it's not the way you are, but the difference is that you have a kingdom looking up to you, not just your family. That's a lot of pressure."

"I get that," the boy said defensively. "It still doesn't give _him _an excuse not to know better too."

Xion nodded, her eyes looking a little distant as she met his gaze.

"There's more though. I never had any friends, but if I had any, I'd spend a lot of time wondering if they even liked me at all. Lots of people snuggle up to you when you're going to rule a kingdom; I saw plenty of Nobodies do it to my brother. Most of them want money or power, whatever they can get their hands on. They don't really like you at all, but they want to use you if they can."

For a moment, Axel was reminded of the night he'd saved Roxas. He'd had a stray thought…something about how the boy could be an advocate for the village because he knew now, first-hand, that they were telling the truth.

Xion shook her head then. "But that's really beside the point." She motioned for them to continue walking, and the redhead breathed a sigh of relief, eyes scanning the woods once again. "I probably don't even know what I'm talking about…So why'd you fight with him?"

"He was sulking about that key he lost." He pushed a branch out of the way and held it until she passed before letting it swing back into place. Risa seemed to glide flatly along the ground behind them, only disturbing the plants slightly, like a tiny gust of wind.

"It was a pretty powerful weapon. I've never seen one like it before." She shivered slightly. "Seeing what it did to those guards…I'd hate to imagine being on the other end of it, myself."

"You said that before, but I don't know what you mean," Axel replied, looking at her as she matched pace beside him in the clearer spots. "How could that little thing be a good weapon for anyone?" At best, he could imagine someone getting stabbed in the eye with it, and he didn't even know if Nobodies had any other weak points on them. Would that do anything at all?

The Nobody shook her head. "No, it turned large, like a sword. After you were knocked unconscious."

He blinked. "There's no way it could do that!"

"I'm just telling you the truth," she snapped back. "I was scared, at first. I asked him where he'd gotten it, and he told me his mother was an earth witch. He also had this invisibility potion, and he told me to share some with you if we got separated in the tunnels."

"Not you too." Axel came to an abrupt halt. "Don't tell me _you _believe all this magic talk?"

"Of course I do! That's how my people came to be. I told you that." She huffed. "It _had _to be magical. Most weapons don't work on us, but this one cut off limbs as easily as slicing through air…if air could also sizzle and burn." She shivered again, hugging herself. "Of all the creatures you can find in the world, Father hates fae and their magic folk the most. I can almost see why now."

"So…what…he really _did _get a magical key-sword from his dead mother?" The boy shook his head dismissively. "I can't believe something like that. It's just not possible."

"How would _you _know what's possible?" The princess jabbed a finger into his chest, and he winced. That would bruise for sure. "You've lived in one village all your life."

"Well, yeah, but I-"

"You what? You're an expert on everything in the whole entire world?" Her voice held exasperated amusement in it. "Why do I find that crazier than anything else that I've seen tonight?"

"Because you're a stupid girl," he bit back lamely, groaning internally when he saw her smug look. "We're wasting time, you know. For all we know, Riku's got him again."

"It's not a waste of time. When we find Roxas, what are you going to say?" When he remained silent for a minute, she nodded. "That's what I thought. _You're _the only one wasting time here."

He sighed again, running a heavy hand over his face.

"So you just want me to believe the things he spouts?"

"Says, not spouts," she insisted, looking at him sternly then. "And I'm saying them too. Have we both given you _that much cause _to distrust us?"

"No…"

When he opened his eyes again, she was smiling at him.

"Then what's your problem?"

"Oh, nothing. Just reality splitting apart and a major crisis of faith. No big deal," he quipped. Despite his mental exhaustion, he smiled a little when she laughed. "It's crazier than anything I've ever heard."

"And yet you don't bat an eye when stone people and their mutant pets come stomping around."

She had a point there.

"Okay, I concede. With that settled, can we please keep looking for him now?" Axel didn't want to admit it too much, but he was starting to get very worried. He couldn't remember exactly where the three of them had exited the mountain, and thus, he didn't know how to find his tracks or Roxas's. Once he found them, that might be easier, but now…

…damn it, all this magic talk was messing with his head!

"I have a better idea," Xion said then, snapping her fingers to redraw his attention. "You go back to the cave and see if you can find his key."

"But that will take forever! What if it's up the falls, past where I can reach? What if the Nobodies catch me?"

The girl put a finger to his lips.

"Do your best. In the meantime, I'll find Roxas and get him home safely."

He ripped her hand away. "But the soldiers will slay you on sight!"

"I'll hide before they see me. I promise I won't do anything as stupid as you two would, and I'll make sure he's alright. Join us when you have it, or when you've given up looking."

"But I-"

"It's the best defense we have against Riku," she said firmly. "I've seen it. I know."

"Why don't _you _go get it then? I don't know the way back."

She bit her lip. "I'm afraid that it will hurt me if I touch it…besides, I don't know if only Roxas can wield it."

The redhead thought for a moment, placing one hand on his hip and another under his chin. Disregarding his skepticism, he tried _supposing…_

"If what you both have said is true…why would it hurt you?" She looked at him uncomprehendingly. "I mean, yeah, you're a Nobody, but you're a _good one, _right? Think about it: if you mean no harm to Roxas, why would his mother's magical items harm you? It's just meant to protect him from bad ones."

She blinked, then looked at the ground for a moment.

"It's not a bad theory, but…"

He took her by the shoulders. "Listen, Xion. I know you're scared, but you know those tunnels better than I do, and you can hide better than I can. Hell, I bet Risa could even comb the bottom of the stream for you, couldn't she?"

"She might be able to," the girl said softly.

"Then will you please try?" He smiled encouragingly. "Roxas saved you, right? I know he wasn't lying back then; he'll do whatever he can to protect you. But the castle is just as dangerous to you as the mountain is right now. He's defenseless, and for all we know, he won't be able to convince anyone of the danger until it's too late."

After a long pause, she sighed.

"Fine." She met his gaze fiercely then, as all of the fear seemed to evaporate away. Axel had no idea how she did it, but he almost admired it in a way.

"But don't you lose him again. If you do, I'll knock off your head and pickle it in weed wine!"

He blinked, then nodded.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is ridiculous!" a thick voice shouted above the din in the room, as all of the men seemed to be arguing amongst themselves. "You would trust the word of _that child_?!"

"I'd be careful of how you address the prince, Lord Giles," Leon said icily, cutting through the noise like hard, sharp steel. "He may be young, but I will not tolerate such disrespect shown to him."

The man stepped back, looking flustered despite his hard stare. He knew better to throw an insult _his way. _The brunet had made sure he learned that lesson long ago.

If he and Cloud were the face of the clock that was kingdom government, the councilors were the gears...well, not entirely. The king still made every decision, but they watched everything he did and everything going on in the kingdom, and tried to direct his attention accordingly. Giles had been away for some time, riding beside the king in his travels, but he had frequent contact with his fellow councilmen, and Roxas's tutor tended to be his main spokesperson in his absence.

"I meant no disrespect, Captain, but surely the king isn't going to just-!"

"Just what?" Leon turned, unsurprised to find his old friend striding purposefully into the room. He still looked pale and shaken from their earlier discussion, but the rage had long overtaken the horror, and that was just as well.

The door slowly closed behind him, and the other man caught the edge of it with his foot before turning the lock to the left and closing it quietly_. _It would open again soon enough.

"After three incidents over the past two days, you want me to utterly disregard my son's account?"

"S-Sire…" The short, portly man bowed hastily. "If you would permit me, the prince has often ducked his guards in the past. While I would agree that he should be monitored more carefully," the man's eyes cut over to Leon unsubtly, and he snorted in reply, "he clearly enjoys making mischief. This may yet be more-"

"Be silent!" The king snapped. He glared at his advisors with open disdain, and his friend was satisfied to see them all taking steps back. It was about time that they were reminded that Cloud was not just some willowy, timid, ineffectual figurehead.

"You honestly think that _my son _put those marks on his wall? That _he _tore open his arm, and put all of those bruises, scratches, and bites all over himself, in his own room?" Cloud shook his head disgustedly. "If not a crazed animal, or some armed attacker, then what, pray tell?"

A taller, slimmer man than Giles cleared his throat and adjusted his spectacles.

"We are having that particular matter investigated with the Captain's help, Your Majesty. However, I must agree with my Chief of Council. A well-timed coincidence does not exonerate the prince from his behavior. By all accounts, he is a man now."

"And by all accounts, you are a trout, and yet I have never seen you swim." Leon fought down a chuckle as the man's face turned a slightly purple. "I was not made aware of any major misbehaving prior to my arrival, Doppler. Is that not _your _job? Are you not the one who guides him in lessons?"

"Captain Squall spends more time with him than I," he replied smoothly, not bothering to force a smile. "With all due respect, is _he _not the boy's surrogate caretaker, in your absence?"

"Yes, I manage him, just as I manage the rest of this bloody castle," Leon bit back, more angry than he should have been at the use of his old name. He regained himself quickly, pulling on a mask of irritated calm. "We _all _have a duty to raise the next king, Doppler. I did my best to handle the prince _without _your normally bountiful wisdom."

"I don't care about what he's done," King Cloud cut in, shooting his friend a warning look before returning his stern gaze to his men. "Had I known this sooner, I would have been able to address it. You have all failed me in that regard, so why should I listen to your opinions now?"

"Surely you don't mean to suggest that we would keep such things from you, Your Majesty," Giles said, his tone imploring and yet somehow flat at the same time. "Your time among the neighboring countries is far more important than the day to day exploits of such a willful-"

"Funny that you should say that, Chief of Council," the king cut in again, advancing on the man with powerful steps. "All of my letters of progress have been fairly average and uneventful, which suggests to me that someone was either lying, or _is now _overblowing the truth. From what Leon tells me, all of the soldiers set to guard Roxas have been disgracefully inept, to the point that I am wondering _why _none of them were ever fired."

The robed councilman began a slow retreat, as a sea of figures parted way behind him. "Sire-"

"_And who _but the king gets the final word on any dismissal or discharge of castle staff?" Cloud paused for a moment, looking at him murderously. "Why, I believe that's _you, _Giles. Only _your word _could override a direct command of the captain of the guard."

"I-I…"

"Is this not your seal?" Leon reached over to the table beside him and cast down several sheets of paper, letting them flutter to the floor. All were notes of denial addressed to him, bearing a crisp, elegant circular stamp at the bottom. "I've kept them all, which is more than I can say for _my notes to you,_ Giles. Where are they? Did they ever reach the king?"

"O-Of course they did!" The man reached into his robe. "I have one here now!"

"Captain." With that word, and his whistle, Leon watched, seemingly impassively, as his guards flooded the room, surrounding the group of councilors. Prior to this meeting, he had made sure to gather the men he knew were most loyal to him and all those who truly served the king. It was a smaller number than he would have liked, but not his lowest estimate either.

After tonight, none of the old soldiers would be left on the castle grounds. It would be leaving the area hugely vulnerable, but it needed to be done before these old men and their accomplices could do any more harm. The border guards could be investigated at a later time.

If his friend trusted Roxas, he would too. It was more fantastical than anything that he'd ever made up before, even as a child, but not a lot else seemed to make sense anyway, and if it was even partially true, danger would be coming from within the kingdom, not without.

Giles lowered his hand, his lips tightening with disapproval and fear. At least he seemed to know when silence would behoove him.

The same could not be said of his more junior followers.

"This is an outrage!" Councilor Hubert cried out, as a spear herded him further into the cluster of people huddled against the back wall. "Sire, we have been nothing but faithful to you these many years!"

"And yet you conspired to murder my son, didn't you?!" Cloud snapped back, looking like he was ready to beat the man with his bare hands. In truth, the captain felt the same way.

"N-Never! W-What purpose would that serve?!"

"Convincing the king to remarry and produce another heir?" the brunet offered, almost airily, shocking all of the protesting councilmen into silence. Giles just narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I found out about your little plan. Queen Rinoa of Owl, wasn't it? She's young, but proper, and only has one young daughter at the moment, if I remember correctly. Or perhaps Queen Lightning of Bodhum, with her son Marluxia? No doubt he'd make a fine king. "

Lord Giles turned his head away and refused to say another word. The others looked at him for a moment, then followed suit; most of them looked pointedly at the floor, ashamed or aghast at what was to come next.

"None of you deny it?" Leon said, considerably more dangerously then. "Answer me this then: what of eight years ago? Did you tell those men to do whatever it took to lose the prince in the forest, hoping some tragic accident would befall him?"

Only cold silence answered him.

The brunet grit his teeth, remembering the agonizing dread he had felt as if it were yesterday. And up until then, that was the most terrified he had ever seen his childhood friend.

"Could you not simply marry the prince off, when he came of age? Surely a young lady with good sense and breeding could smooth out his rough edges in time?"

Finally, an older man in the group squared his chin daringly, meeting the king's eyes directly. He was younger than the chief councilman, but bore a stiff white beard and an air of utter loathing about him.

"No child so weak and willful as he would ever be fit to inherit the throne."

Leon's eyes narrowed viciously, just as the crowd of men fell into hurried whispers. Even Giles looked a little worried then, though he hid it fairly well.

Their fate was officially sealed.

Cloud clenched his fists. "Take them away!"

The room was cleared out quickly but efficiently, and soon, only the king and his captain remained, listening to the ticking of the nearby clock. At some point, it became almost deafeningly loud to Leon, banging away at the inside of his ear drums.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He could tell that the blonde was still shaking, even as his rage slowly left him.

'I wanted to believe that they knew what was best,' he though, as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Despite all that he had seen, he wanted to cling to his faith in the good of people, just like Cloud often did. The council was stuffy and overly traditionalist, but he never thought they would be so malicious and ruthless; to oppose the king so secretively and treacherously, even infiltrating _his _own ranks to get their work done.

"I thought they might just have slacked off a little because you were gone. I didn't want to worry you…at least not until I had adequate proof of something amiss."

Those fists uncurled reluctantly. "Usually your word is more than enough proof. And that _is _more than amiss, you know."

"I know…You show far too much loyalty to me, Your Highness." He exhaled through his nose, hearing the echo of Giles's words from many years past as he closed his eyes. "A king should have no friends."

He was not truly fit to advise Cloud on anything.

His friend scoffed. "I don't believe that and neither do you." A hand clasped his shoulder firmly, and he opened his eyes to find Cloud glaring at him slightly. "You've taken care of all three of us for all these years. You're _family, _if not my friend. I don't think it's just blind nepotism to want to return that favor, especially when it still concerns my son and my kingdom's safety."

He nodded. "I'm not your equal. Only the council ever came close."

"In my eyes, you _are_ my equal. And according to you and everyone else, my eyes are the ones that matter most, don't they?"

Leon snorted, feeling an unwilling smile break out across his face.

"That's a paradox if ever I've heard one."

The blonde offered him a tired smile, but it quickly began to fade.

"Have you sent the others away?"

He nodded. "Almost. I have stripped them of all rights. I sent a few men to oversee them as they pack their belongings and leave. They should be all cleared out within the hour."

There was no point in asking where they would go.

He might have offered to let them stay in exchange for loyalty, but men who could be so easily bought and sold were not fit to protect a king or his people. Leon also briefly considered imprisoning them like the council members, but that was harsher than he could reasonably justify to anyone else. And Cloud – 'bless his thick head' - was not a dictator.

"When that's done, set as many to guard the castle as possible. There will be no breaks tonight."

The captain nodded. It would be hard on the men, but it was needed. Now more than ever.

"And what do _we_ do?"

The king sighed. "We keep watch. According to Roxas, there was to be an attack this morning, but I suspect that with the chaos he and his friend caused, that may be put off."

"But for how long?" Leon shook his head. "We don't know anything for certain."

"I'll go back to him. When he wakes, we'll think of something. I can't offer anything more than that."

The brunet stood up straight and made to leave, running a hand through his hair.

"The little brat had better be right about all this."


	22. Chapter 20

Roxas lay in bed, staring off into space and petting Sora's head. He had tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, so he settled for blanking his mind as much as possible. It might be the only rest he could get.

His father and Leon were off confronting the council and the soldiers. He hoped it would go as smoothly as possible. His guardians hadn't wanted to trouble him with the full details, but from what he heard, it was some sort of conspiracy among the more senior officers. Not all of the soldiers were involved, but some had acted in good faith on less than savory orders from above them, which had gone very nicely for the underminers. There was no time to interrogate everyone, and they couldn't afford to dismiss the whole castle guard, but his father said that they were going to weed out the more problematic people and do what they could with the remainder.

Roxas didn't like the situation any more than Cloud did, but what could he do? He didn't see any better course of action when so many who were supposed to protect the castle were operating under conflicting allegiances. He could only hope that when the Nobodies came – and they _would _come, likely in huge droves – his father and Leon would be as best prepared as they could be.

Roxas raised his right hand and stared at it, absently flexing his fingers. _He_ wouldn't be prepared for the attack. Even if he _could fight, _his father would insist that he stay in bed. If nothing else, he should be telling the remaining soldiers what he knew, briefing them on what they were about to face. Their swords might do damage to the chests, if they aimed correctly, but the rest of the Nobodies were hard and unrelenting, and they would have weapons of their own. How would the men stand any chance?

"And we can't evacuate the people," he said out loud. "Riku would just ambush us in the open."

"Prince?" A soft knock came at the door before it opened, revealing a young man with styled, sandy-blonde hair and a curious, but upbeat look. "Did you need something?"

Forcing a soft smile, the younger blonde shook his head. "No thank you, Demyx. I was just muttering."

"Oh. Okay then," the young soldier saluted him cheerfully. It was probably a bit too familiar to be proper, but Roxas didn't mind. He hadn't seen this man much, as he was often mucking out the stables or cleaning up elsewhere – most likely as a punishment – but he was nice and seemed to mean well.

It didn't necessarily bring the prince comfort, but it was a nice, brief distraction from his thoughts.

"If you need anything at all, just holler and I'm there!"

'A prince shouldn't holler, and shouldn't need to,' Roxas thought. "Thank you. I'll be sure to let you know."

Alone again, Roxas returned to flexing his fingers, occasionally curling them into a fist. He wanted to fight, but even if Cloud and Leon somehow each suffered a massive head wound, it wasn't like he could do much. Ventus had done all the work before; he had just swung him clumsily around and hoped for the best.

"Ventus…" Tears were creeping into his eyes, and he let them fall as he relaxed his hand, whispering, "I'm so sorry. I was weak."

Maybe none of this would have happened if he hadn't been so weak. Everyone was always telling him how he needed to be more like his father, but they weren't the same person. Cloud was tall and strong and sure of himself, while Roxas was thin, pale, and awkward. Cloud could ride to war in a storm and barely even hear the thunder. Roxas was always getting sick, and even if he _could _still do something, no one let him.

His tutors babied him, and then complained that he was too young for his age.

"I can't do anything right…"

But that thought didn't help either. It just made him feel bitter and sad, and he couldn't afford to be pitiful when the Nobodies arrived. Another part of his mind screamed at him that he had to figure _something _out. He owed it to his people, if nothing else.

Changing the tune of his thoughts, he really concentrated on his hand, curling it into an especially tight fist.

'I will be king. I need to be strong…I _am _strong. Strong as an ox.' Despite himself, he focused on repeating that thought, trying to believe it with all his might.

His fist snapped open, and there was a brief flash and a _shing _of metal. Ventus appeared in his hand, and as he looked at it, startled, his arm trembled, struggling to support the sudden weight.

"Ven!" He strained to sit up and laid the keyblade across his lap. Sora roused sleepily as he shifted, rolling over and nuzzling his knee with a small, contented sound. The boy gently scratched his feathers once more, as he began to really examine the key.

It was his brother, sure enough, but it no longer looked like a simple key. It almost looked decorative and impractical; its teeth were comprised of a spoked wheel of silver and gold points, held together with blue and purple. The shaft of the blade was long and silvery-white with a blended black and gold heart at the very end, and the hilt was framed by two small half-hearts and two large, beautiful angel wings.

As he turned the blade over, still staring at it, awestruck, the boy glimpsed a single word carved into the shaft in small, curly red script.

"Oathkeeper…" he read aloud, running a finger along the word and feeling the slight dips in smooth, otherwise perfect metal. The red color reminded him-

Suddenly, the door opened, and Cloud and Leon came striding in. Sora jumped slightly at the creak and footsteps, standing up on the bed and shaking himself slightly before looking at the keyblade with his head cocked to one side, warking. Roxas would have thought he'd be more alarmed and confused by the presence of the weapon, but maybe he didn't recognize what it was.

Or maybe he sensed its purpose. The boy couldn't remember clearly, but he seemed to think that the chocobo chick knew to trust his mother without a lot of fuss or guidance, the night she had carried him away from danger.

King Cloud was about to say something, but as he and his friend caught sight of the bizarre item lying across Roxas's lap, they both stopped short, and the words died on his lips.

"Roxas, what is that thing you're holding?" the captain of the guard ventured softly, looking genuinely baffled. "Where did you get that? You haven't been up and about, have you?"

The boy grinned wildly, elated as he hefted the blade up.

"Papa, look! Look, it's Ventus!" He started to shift, trying to get out of bed, but within seconds, Leon had crossed the room and was pushing him back down, muttering, "Stop that, you need rest. Settle down, you little idiot." "Now you have to believe me!"

"Of course I believe you, son. What are you talking about?" His tone was honest as he walked over, a bit more slowly than Leon had, staring oddly at the keyblade all the while. "What do you mean, 'it's Ventus'?"

"Here!" The boy grabbed the hand closest to him and laid it flat across the strange, pipe-like shape of the blade. He saw his father jolt upon contact, his eyes going wide and a bit hazy. "Do you feel it?"

"I…" The older blonde looked down at the keyblade, hopelessly confused. He looked to be caught between joy and sorrow, and Roxas remembered the first time he had truly _known_ Ventus. It had to be different for his father, but he was willing to bet that there was some strong similar emotion overtaking him at this very moment.

"Cloud, what do you feel?" Leon tried touching the blade himself, looking at his friend with worry. "It's…it's warm. Why is it so warm? Is this some kind of sword?"

"I-I…I don't…" He looked to his son. "What _is _this?"

Roxas looked down at his brother and closed his eyes slowly, willing him away. He heard another _shing_ sound and then heard his guardians gasp loudly. As he opened his eyes, he caught the last seconds of Cloud staggering back two steps.

"W-What? What was that?" He looked at the prince again. "Where did it go?"

"I think…that I can call him at will," the boy replied, more calm now, as he closed his eyes and focused again. Ventus popped back into existence yet again, his appearance drawing another yelp from the two older men.

'I wish I had known this sooner…'

"Magic..." the brunet whispered, eyes fixed on the blade. "It must be magic."

"What is it?" Cloud sounded slightly desperate as he approached the bed again, kneeling and looking at the keyblade with unrestrained awe. It was not quite worship, but it was clearly something of some divine influence, seeming to overpower even his confusion and slight fear. "Why did it feel so familiar? I saw….no, it can't be…"

"What did you see?" Roxas asked honestly, laying his free hand on his father's shoulder.

A few tears rolled down his cheeks, and the man gave a very un-kingly sniffle.

"I saw…I saw you, and your brother. Ventus…the both of you were so tiny. I still remember that day, seeing you both for the first time…Aerith was holding you in her arms." He closed his eyes. "That was all I saw…it didn't show me when Ventus…" He trailed off their softly, pressing a hand to his face and letting out a small sob.

"Cloud?…"

The prince moved his hand and touched his father's face comfortingly, wiping the tears away as Leon looked on from nearby, anxious and unsure. The tall blonde looked almost like a lost child, and Roxas saw a reflection of himself in those glistening blue eyes. He had seen a few weak moments in Cloud before, particularly recently, but they were never quite like this. Those instances never made him think less of his father, but he also never quite understood how he should feel about them. Doppler and the others said that emotions like this were a sign of weakness, especially in a future king…

But now he felt surer; Roxas knew that what they said was wrong. His father _was_ strong, and _he_ could be strong too. He _would be. _

Almost as if he just needed something to do, Leon ran his hand along the blade. "It doesn't look very strong to me." He pulled a finger away. "It _feels _sharp, somehow, but I pressed against it hard and it didn't cut me."

"It's Ventus. This keyblade is him." The boy looked at his godfather then. "I'm not sure if this is right, but I think my brother won't hurt us or anyone who isn't going to hurt me."

"Keyblade?" King Cloud shook his head. "I don't understand. How can this…this _keyblade _be Ventus?"

Roxas smiled helplessly. "It's a long story, but the short of it is that Mother gave him to me in this form to guide and protect me. The Nobodies can't be injured easily, but I've seen it; Ventus can cut any part of them like no other weapon can. I saw it yesterday, when I went to rescue Axel from their mountain."

"Incredible. The sword can _think_," the brunet murmured, pondering that for a moment before looking at his friend. Roxas saw his father gaining his composure a bit, although he still had an odd look on his face. "Is it Ventus's _soul_?...Cloud?"

Without a word, the king leaned in and drew his son in for a tight embrace, pulling the keyblade with him. For a second, Roxas was startled and disoriented, but then he felt his father trembling, and he hastened to return the warmth. He'd never admit it to anyone, but after feeling so lonely, he ached for moments like these. He felt strong now, but incredibly safe too, wrapped tight in his father's arms.

It felt amazing.

"My sons…" the king said shakily, burying his head against the boy's shoulder. He seemed to be speechless but for those two words. "My sons."

The prince could only guess his thoughts, but he had a sense that Cloud was happy, happier than he had been in a long time.

Looking over at Leon, he gestured for the other man to join them. He hesitated for a moment, still somewhat lost on what was happening, but then he seemed to shrug his confusion away. It had been a long night, and they were all tired.

He knelt and embraced the two blondes, smiling wearily as Roxas laid a hand over his.

It was dawn, but no one in the room could spare a thought for the future just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark head with two warped antennae popped up between the stream edge and the cavern wall.

"Anything?' Xion called down to Risa as quietly as she could. When the Heartless shook its head, she cursed under her breath. "Keep looking then!"

Risa nodded once, her golden, pupil-less eyes shining as she submerged again, disappearing beneath the water.

Coming back into the mountain a second time, the princess was unnerved by the eerie, utter silence of the place. The first time, when she wanted to find out what became of her little Heartless, the tunnels were swarming with guards and civilians, the majority of whom all seemed to be going in the same direction. No doubt her father was holding a meeting to bring them all up to speed, and probably change the attack plan.

A stupider Nobody, or more likely a human, would have tried to spy on the assembly, and find out what was being changed, but Xion felt that she was taking enough risks just by coming back here at all. King Xemnas often underestimated her before, but he wasn't stupid. By now, he would be considering her dangerous.

So the first time, even with the invisibility potion, she had been careful and took as few chances as possible, taking her extra-long and convoluted secret routes to make sure that she wasn't spotted or followed. As suspected, some of her favorite passageways were being guarded, but thankfully, the soldiers still hadn't narrowed down every single one, especially not the ones that she and Risa had dug out when she was younger. There wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell that they would find all of _those._

Xion had been equally cautious entering the mountain this time, but with the hollow emptiness and quiet, she had quickly become less careful, but more anxious. The running water did well to muffle her words and footsteps, and Risa didn't make any sounds, so she was both confident and terrified at the same time.

Something had to be wrong, but when she looked around, thoroughly checking every nook and cavern before entering, she didn't see anyone. Her people could sometimes hide among the rocks, but her trained eyes didn't even see them there.

'Maybe they've sent everyone out to look for Roxas. It's not like he could have gotten far, and he'd have to be smashed over the head to want to come back here…'

Thinking to herself, the princess followed the stream backwards from a dry cliff higher above. She had managed to climb up past the waterfall that they had all fallen down, and even there, Risa had still found nothing. Xion wished that she had a light, supposing that the metal would glint, even deep in the water, and she could find it quickly and leave.

Above all, she wished she had saved the potion. Back then, she drank some of it herself, not knowing how long she would be down here, and when she had found Risa - scuffed up but thankfully still alive - she had given a few sips to the Heartless as well. That didn't leave much left, and so she threw the vial and its last few drops into the rushing stream.

Perhaps that was the stupidest thing she had done so far, but she couldn't go back now.

Suddenly, she heard soft, quick footsteps coming from up ahead.

Cursing internally, she instinctively threw herself behind the wall of an adjacent passageway and crouched, listening.

"Come on, Sora!" Her eyes widened as she heard her brother's voice. It was urgent, but tonally, it was the least harsh Xion had ever heard him sound. "Hurry! We won't be lucky twice!"

"I'm trying!" panted another boy, as their footsteps grew louder. "This is…too heavy! Riku, wait!"

There was a brief pause, as one set of footsteps stopped and changed direction, slower but brisk.

"Here, let me have that." There was another silence, broken only by two sets of heavy breathing.

"He suspects," gasped the younger voice finally. "He has to…"

"Don't think about that," Riku said firmly. "Just a little further, and I'll be free of him."

"But you saw! You saw his eyes! He'll follow us!"

"I told you that. It didn't scare you before."

"I thought he-"

"Shhhhhhh." Her brother's voice became ever softer. "I know. I know what you thought…and I agree with you. We can't turn back now, even if I wanted to, so let's go."

"…Alright." The footsteps picked up again, and Xion rose quickly, stepping out into the open to stare after them. Sure enough, there was Riku, but beside him was a slightly younger Nobody with spikey hair, brown like mud and river weeds.

The princess watched their retreating backs, dumbfounded, until the two of them vanished from sight. Her mind was spinning, unable to accept what she'd just witnessed.

'Riku is running away?' That thought shocked her, but it paled in comparison to the sight – no, just the _sound_ of him - casually comforting what must be a good friend. But she couldn't remember seeing this other boy before, and she _definitely _knew that Riku wasn't kind or considerate to _anyone_. _No one _was.

_"Just a little further, and I'll be free of him."_

'But where is he going?...Who is going to lead the attack on the castle?'

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there when Risa climbed up to her, shaking off a few loose droplets of water and staring at her curiously. The girl barely noticed.

"Riku was…."

Suddenly, a large hand clamped down onto her shoulder, and another cut her off before she could even scream.


	23. Chapter 21

"Axel."

The redhead whipped around, searching the woods for the voice he'd just heard. It sounded like a woman's voice, but not a woman he knew.

He'd been out in the woods far too long, but he still hadn't seen or heard Roxas anywhere. When he wasn't distracted by his scratchy thirst or painful, growling stomach, he was beginning to get a sinking feeling. If the Nobodies had the boy now, it was all _his_ fault.

'They can't have him. They just can't…Maybe he found his way home after all.' It was a thin hope, but…

"Who's there?" He looked around again for a moment, but no one answered or appeared out of the thicket of trees. "…maybe I imagined it?"

"Here, Axel," the voice came again, and suddenly a ball of light appeared in the air, spreading out from the center and glowing stronger. The boy had to shield his eyes against the sudden brightness, but his mind was reeling. Either he was getting delusional from lack of food and sleep, or…this was real.

When he could bear to look again, a beautiful woman was standing before him, still surrounded by a glowing, almost white light. She was tall, lean, and pale with braided, waist-length chocolate brown hair and sparkling green eyes, like emeralds. Her dress and the ribbon that tied her hair were a silky, pastel pink, more elegant than anything he had ever seen, and as a gentle breeze blew through the area, he saw that many colorful flowers were interwoven in her hair.

Axel heard his breath catch, and then he saw that, despite her solemn gaze, the woman smiled a little. With that expression, her beauty was positively ethereal.

"Who are you?" he whispered, before sliding down to his knees. As an afterthought, he looked down, choking out, "Forgive me, my lady."

"Bless you, child, but we have no time for your courtesy." She walked over to him and extended a hand. Axel was almost afraid to take it, thinking he would somehow spoil her perfect, literally glowing skin, but she insisted. So he did, letting her pull him back to his feet.

"My name is Aerith," she continued then, still holding his hand. "By now, you must know who I am."

"…You are…Roxas's mother, aren't you?"

She smiled even wider. "Yes."

"T-Then you are real." He felt stupid, hearing himself say that, but he had to pinch himself just to be sure. "Yeah! You're real!"

She chuckled slightly. "Indeed I am."

"But you're so beautiful!" Eyes widening, he slapped his free hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry! I just said that without thinking!"

Aerith gave him a grin, although it seemed oddly muted. "You are fine, Axel. I am quite flattered by your honesty.

Unfortunately, my time is growing short. The Earth has given me just a little more magic, and I thought it best that I give it to you."

"Why me?" he asked, and then watched as she turned his hand palm up, still held gently in hers. She lifted her other hand and cupped his hand from below, sandwiching it between hers.

"I have seen your heart, and I am sure that the castle will need you. My sons will do their best, but they and my people may still be overcome by this threat."

He blinked. "So…so Roxas made it home safely?"

She nodded. "He is safe, for now."

"Does he have his, uh…brother back? That key?"

"He can call Ventus whenever he feels the need, but it may still not be enough."

"I…" He looked down guiltily at the ground. "I'm sorry for leaving him. I shouldn't have doubted him."

"Do not let it trouble you." He looked up at her again, finding warm sincerity in her eyes. "It is in the past. You did what you thought was right, and that is all that anyone can ever ask."

"…Yeah…Still, thank you for watching over him…_and_ sending him to help me. Without him, I'd probably be dead."

She nodded again, and suddenly, a light began to glow out of the corner of his eye. The redhead looked down, astonished to see that her hands were glowing, and beginning to tingle, around his.

"You must go to him now. Take this last gift so that you can fight the Nobodies at his side."

She released his hand, and hers began to fade, almost translucent in the air. Her entire body was disappearing, leaving him alone in the forest once again.

"Give them my love, and yours…"

And then she was gone, leaving only a rain of light pink petals.

When he looked down, there, in his palm, was a key. At least, it held the basic shape of a key. The hilt was surrounded by a steel wheel, adorned with red and silver smaller, more intricate wheels and spikes. The blade held the colors of molten lava, licking out like a flame and curling at the teeth, and as he held it out into one of the patchy beams of light coming down through the thick canopy of leaves, it glistened like the sun itself.

"Wow…" He swung and shifted it experimentally, jolting as it transformed, taking on the size of a real sword. "Woah!"

Now he swung it in earnest, marveling at how light it was. It made a slightly airy sound as it cut through the air.

"Amazing."

He felt something uneven against his palm then. Curiously, he held the keyblade in both hands and turned it over, finding small, golden words carved in curly script under his grip.

"Bond of Flame," he read aloud with quiet awe. He gave a shaky laugh and smiled down at his new weapon. "Our bond…."

He had to go and find Roxas. Something inside was telling him that this was a sign. This wasn't just a key; it represented his strength, his ferocity, his hot headedness, and more importantly, his passion. It was everything that he was, and here, in this little gold word – gold like Roxas's hair - were his feelings for the younger boy, spelled out plainly for the world to see. Like the tattoos on his face.

That had to be what Aerith meant. It had to be more than just a little crush, to be carved into his very being.

_"I'm only worth anything to anyone because I'm the prince."_

"That's not true," he said firmly, clenching his fist around the hilt. It had never been true. Sure, he'd been a little uneasy when he found out the truth, knowing that important people demanded a certain level of decorum and propriety, and it _definitely _didn't help that Roxas seemed to attract trouble like honey attracts bears.

But by now, the blonde could be the poorest pauper on Earth, and Axel would still want to keep him safe and happy.

He would protect the boy this time, and see it through to the end. No more half-assing and excuses. He wouldn't demand anything less from himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this…Fa-Ah! Stop!" Roxas leapt to the side and rounded to face the maid servant attending to him, swaying slightly and gasping for as deep a breath as he could get. "That's too tight!"

The young woman looked unimpressed. "It's supposed to be tight, my prince. It has been that way since my great-grandmother's time."

"How can you breathe then? How is it considered attractive to cinch your waist until you turn blue? " He looked imploringly at his father and godfather, trying to ignore the latter as he snorted with amusement. "Father, do you really think all this is necessary?"

"Yes," Cloud said firmly.

"But I can fight! You saw what I was able to do with Ventus! No one else will have that advantage!" He walked over and grabbed the king's arm. "Just give me a few guards! With them, I'll be perfectly safe! Please!"

The older blonde shook his head. "Even if I were to allow it, you still need your rest. You're in no condition to be running around the castle." He sighed heavily when the prince looked down and away, pouting slightly. "Roxas, you must understand. It's not that I don't have confidence in you. Even if you _could_ fight effectively, the Nobodies will be coming after _you _specifically. They would overpower your soldiers and then you, and I would lose you. I don't want that."

"I don't want that either," he said quietly, meeting his father's eyes again, sighing. "I understand. I know it's probably more than I can handle, but…why _this_?"

"It's an extra precaution. If the Nobodies should find you, they shouldn't be able to recognize you. That's why, even though it pains me, I won't post any guards at your door. It would look too suspicious."

Roxas nodded, but he looked down at himself with a grimace, tugging testily at a loose blonde curl. He was wearing a faded, slightly tattered light blue dress with billowing white sleeves. The bodice was being laced tightly to give him a more feminine shape, and in addition, Leon had found him a wavy, shoulder-length blonde wig to crush down his natural spikes.

When he didn't protest further, the maid set back to work choking the life out of him. Every time he wheezed, she scoffed, "Oh, stop it. You'll get used to it soon enough." Another maid gave him some flat, brown shoes to wear, and when the one behind him was finished, she slipped him into an apron and tied it tightly around his waist. To his embarrassment, she then proceeded to add some padding to the front of his dress, giving him the illusion of a small pair of breasts.

Sora scuttled over to him and looked him over curiously, warking softly. He didn't know what to make of this situation at all.

"If you weren't so sure this was necessary, I'd hit you." Leon finally began to laugh in earnest, as his hand failed to muffle the sound. Roxas flushed angrily. "Shut up!"

Cloud grinned a little. "Amusing as this may be, we're very fortunate. I almost can't recognize you."

"He's more than convincing enough," the captain of the guard chuckled. "A perfect little scullery maid."

Roxas crossed his arms and breathed deeply, trying to hold onto to even the tiniest shred of his dignity. The maid slapped his shoulder with the command, "Stand up straight," as the other pushed his wig hair back to keep it mostly out of his face.

"Not quite perfect," the second woman said to herself. She then bobbed a quick curtsy to the king. "Begging your pardon, but he could stand to have a few callouses, Your Majesty. Those aren't working hands; they're too delicate."

"He will have to do as he is, but I appreciate your observation, Anna."

"We'll put you in a smaller room somewhere else in the castle. Not the servants' quarters, but somewhere similar, but more innocuous," Leon continued, ignoring the vicious glare directed at him.

Cloud nodded, gesturing for the maids to leave. To his dismay, Roxas watched as the older one picked up Sora and carried him out with her, but he said nothing. The Nobodies might recognize his chocobo, but even if they didn't, there was too great a chance that the little chick would get in the way and be hurt in the chaos. Neither of them liked it, but there was no denying that he'd be safer in the stables with his own kind.

'I'm sorry, Sora,' he thought sadly, seeing the chocobo squirm and shriek, looking at him desperately.

The king picked up where his captain had left off. "If anyone unsavory finds you, go along with them and do what they say. If they ask about you, tell them that you're ill, so you've been shut up in that room to keep from getting anyone else sick."

"That still won't keep me safe," the prince muttered sullenly. He knew that no matter what plan they came up with, there would still be holes. They didn't even know when the Nobodies were going to attack, so there may not be much more time to prepare.

The older blonde looked pained at that, but he didn't deny his son's claim. His godfather seemed to sober at that thought as well.

"It's the best we can do," Cloud said, his calm demeanor seeming a little forced. "Everyone in the castle will know you, so they can report back to one of us if they see that you've been captured. Don't reveal yourself to them, even if they want you to leave the castle. If they take any prisoners, stay close to them. You must promise me that you will only fight if you have no other choice."

After a moment, the boy nodded. "I promise… I'll do my best to be a girl, but I don't have to like it."

The king smiled slightly. "I know." He pulled the boy close for a moment before whispering in his ear. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Father." He looked up and met tired blue eyes, searching them for a moment. He hoped to Heaven above that this wouldn't be the last time he would see them, and with that sudden thought, he was fighting the urge to cry, to beg his father not to leave him.

It was so unfair. He didn't want anyone to be killed, but many undoubtedly would be, and his father and Leon might not be sparred that fate. The most he could do was try to keep their sacrifices from being meaningless.

"Tell the soldiers about their chests. They have to strike swift and sure. It's the only way they'll stop them."

The older blonde kissed his forehead. "Of course, son." 


	24. Chapter 22

Evening fell before the attack finally came. The walls and entrance to the castle were as well guarded as they could be, but no one suspected that the Nobodies might come from below.

There was a little bit of warning, however. A young servant had snuck down to the wine cellar to get himself a drink, and upon hearing strange scuffling, clattering sound, lifted his lantern just in time to see a head pop up through a hole in the floor. He screamed, tossed the lantern at the invading creature, and ran up the stairs, bolting the door shut behind him.

It didn't hold them for long.

Outside, the solders were suddenly set upon by all manner of strange animals. They were not hard to cut down, but they were quick and ferocious and utterly foreign, and they came in a swarm, scurrying up the walls in droves. The battlements were quickly overrun, and a few scattered servants who were trying to escape the chaos found themselves running into the Nobodies themselves.

Some were wearing carved stone plates hung with chains around their necks, protecting their vulnerable chests. Others simply carried sharp stone spears, effectively keeping most soldiers from getting close enough to harm them. The unarmed humans who could get away shrieked and fled in terror from the hard, monstrous Nobodies, as an alarm call began echoing through the courtyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it! They're already here!"

At first, Axel wondered why the gate to the castle was open, but as he got closer, he could see and hear the fighting all too clearly. He rushed through, then turned just in time as a Nobody rushed him, slashing it with his key. The large golem was split nearly in two, and it wailed in agony, writhing on the ground. The redhead grimaced at it, but continued on his way.

The soldiers seemed to know what they were doing, but it was obvious that they were being blocked by crude armor. The boy snuck up behind a group of Nobodies that were closing in on a screaming girl, her mother, and a lone soldier protecting her, and he used his blade to slice through the chains holding up the armor, and cut off the spear-wielding arms. The creatures that were uninjured looked at him in confusion, but he turned his attention to the soldier, and the ones approaching from the nearby stairwell.

"Break the chains!" he sang out, forcing the monsters to cover their ears. "They can't stand music! Distract them, and then run them through!"

Axel told that to everyone he met on the way, helping when necessary. He wished he had more keys to give out to people, because his seemed virtually unstoppable. It couldn't cut through everything, but a single strike would weaken metal chains, if not completely sever them. The number of limbs he had cut in just a short amount of time was making him nauseous, but he pressed onward, looking for Roxas.

'This might be a distraction,' he thought to himself, climbing a tall, winding set of stairs. Looking out the windows at the mass of clashing figures below, the boy thought it _had _to be. The Nobodies were too spread out, and their attacks were too sporadic; there seemed to be no rhyme or reason for it.

He was, however, glad to hear a lot of off-key singing all around.

'Good. The better to torture these bastards with.'

As he reached an upper level of the castle, there seemed to be fewer people around. An older-looking woman ran by, and Axel snagged her arm.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but have you seen the prince?"

She blinked, then narrowed her eyes a bit. "Haven't seen him." The woman looked him up and down. "Not one of _them_, are you?"

"Do I look like a rock monster?" he replied irritably, then cut her off before she could answer him. "Do you have any idea where he _might be_?"

"Around," she said unhelpfully, shrugging out of his grip and hurrying along. "Scram, you little troublemaker!"

"I am not!" But the woman was long gone.

With a sigh, the redhead resolved himself to checking all of the rooms one by one. There was nothing else he could really do, especially if all of the staff were going to be as unhelpful as she was.

...

After what felt like an hour, Axel came upon a locked door. First he tried turning the handle more forcefully, but when that produced no results, he rapped gently on the wood with his knuckles.

"Excuse me? Is anyone in here?"

"One moment!" came a muffled voice from within, and within a moment, the door opened. "A-Axel!"

It took the redhead a moment to realize who he was looking at. The voice was familiar enough, and so were the eyes, but the rest was...

"_Roxas?"_

The blonde, seeming to remember what he was wearing - a dress, of all things - turned very red in the face.

"W-What are you doing here?" The younger boy took a few steps back, letting him into the room despite his obvious mortification. When he was in, Roxas locked the door again. "I thought you went home."

Axel has several very good questions he wanted to ask, but his brain was still catching up with him. He couldn't bring himself to laugh or exclaim out loud like he wanted to, so instead, he settled for something else he'd been wanting to do. He strode forward, grabbed the prince's face in both hands, and crushed their lips together passionately.

"Mph!"

Axel closed his eyes, not seeing but sensing wide, blue eyes fixed right on his face. He felt the younger boy squirm slightly, and two hands curled around his wrists, weakly trying to tug them away. He took a few steps forward, forcing Roxas to step backwards, but never once did he break from the kiss. He didn't stop walking until he couldn't anymore; the blonde's back was pressed firmly to the door, leaving him no room to escape.

Roxas tried to say something, but it was muffled by lips moving sensuously against his own. But after another minute, he stopped trying to talk. Soft, hesitant lips began to slowly respond, still letting the other boy dominate the kiss. Axel sighed and pressed his tongue forward experimentally, surprised when Roxas's lips parted, allowing him to explore even further still.

The redhead felt a jolt then. He was positively drunk on the feeling; his heart soaring with every movement the younger boy made. He felt like fire; burning away all fear and replacing it his love and devotion. If this was their first _and _last kiss, he was going to make it memorable, damn it.

'Thank God he's safe. I swear I was about to die...'

When he finally pulled away and opened his eyes, hazy, conflicted blue met his gaze. They were confused, but also longing; not afraid, like he had begun to suspect. The rest of the boy was a trembling mess; he was blushing ever darker than before, and practically gulping for air. Roxas looked to be torn somewhere between slapping him and pulling him close again.

"Y-You...w-why did you do that?" He looked down, eyes widening even more when he saw what was laying on the floor at their feet. "You have a key blade! H-How?"

Axel reached out and touching the prince's cheek gently. "I love you." The blonde flinched slightly at the initial contact, but he relaxed into it quickly, mouth falling open in surprise. "I'm such an idiot, and I'm sorry for not believing you before. I love you, Roxas."

"You love me? But I thought-"

The redhead leaned in and kissed him again, this time keeping it gentle and chaste; comforting. He saw blue eyes becoming a little wet, so he wiped the corner of one eye with his thumb.

"Like I said, I'm an idiot," he said as they parted. "But then again, so are you."

"I-I don't...I don't understand."

"Now isn't really the time to hash this out. There are Nobodies lurking around every corner."

"But you started it!"

"Yeah, and maybe it was just me being stupider. But I don't regret it." He stepped back and looked the blonde over, lips quirking slightly at the corners. "What's the occasion for _this_?" He swept a hand down, as if Roxas would _really_ have no idea what he was talking about.

The prince crossed his arms over his chest and looked away slightly.

"It was Father's idea."

"Uh-huh."

Roxas's head snapped back in his direction, and he threw down his arms, fists balled. "No, really! He thought this was the best disguise, since he's not going to let me fight!"

"Maybe he's on to something there. How is your arm, by the way?"

"Better." The blonde looked away again, and they spent a few minutes in silence. Axel let his gaze wander, because he wasn't sure what to say, or where to begin. He had started off with what probably should have been his closing statement.

"So...what changed your mind?" He looked back at that, seeing much calmer blue eyes scrutinizing him.

"About?"

"W-Well," Roxas stammered awkwardly, looking down again and tugging at a loose strand of hair, "everything, I suppose. About you loving me, and you said something about not believing me before..."

"I saw your mother. She was the one who gave me the keyblade."Axel took his hand and led him over to the bed, sitting them both down on the edge. "I'm sorry though. I should have believed you anyway."

The blonde nodded. "Maybe. It _was _a pretty wild story though...And I didn't exactly tell you at an opportune moment."

"Well then, at the very least I should have stuck by you, even after you sent me away."

"But I hit you." Roxas's gaze shifted to his cheek, and he looked sad and guilty. He reached up to feel the mark, fingers tracing over the tattoo as well. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."

The older boy laid his hand over his, holding it still against his face. "I'll accept your apology if you accept mine."

"But yours was more reasonable-"

"I don't care. We both messed up, but let's move forward with no bad feelings, right? Friends again?"

Roxas blinked at him, then managed a bemused smile offering his free hand. "Friends?"

The redhead shook it, grinning. He knew that Roxas had to be thinking that they were more than friends now. Axel certainly hoped so.

"Friends."


	25. Chapter 23

Sorry, guys. This chapter was meant to be longer, but I was having a problem with my connection this morning. I think I got it fixed, so here is the updated chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Did you find anything good, Xig?"_

_"Nah, nothing but a bunch of old pots. You?"_

_"I got these!" The other boy held up a string of beaded pearls for all to see. "Sea jewels! They're really rare!"_

_"No way!"_

_Sora listened to the other Nobodies' banter, looking down at his own bounty with shame. He couldn't bear to take too much; he'd have preferred not to take anything at all from that human family, but all of the boys did this sort of thing, and if he didn't, they would __probably beat him. _

_At least this way, he wasn't a total failure._

_"What'cha got there, Sora?" Xigbar sneered, laughing when he held it up. "What, you wanted an extra blanket? Is wittle bitty Sora all cold and scared at night?"_

_"They didn't have anything else," he lied, not managing to sound derisive about it at all. The older Nobody scoffed._

_"Likely story. What'd you do, ask them nicely for it?"_

_"Did you at least grab a couple of coins?" Zabu, one of the other boys, slapped his shoulder, making him jolt._

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"Better than nothing, but you're still a loser, kid!"_

_"Shhhh!" Xigbar hissed, forcing the group to come to a halt. "Hear that?"_

_"Hear what?" Zabu asked. "You trying to scare us, you-?"_

_"Shut up! Something's coming from the bushes!"_

_They paused, and listened. Sure enough, there was a rustling up ahead._

_"Shit! Scatter!"_

_Before Sora even knew what was happening, he found himself alone in the clearing. He looked around, confused and more than a little afraid. If it was a bear or a grown human or something, he could be in serious trouble._

_"W-Wait for me!" he cried, about to just pick an opposite direction and run, when suddenly, he heard a strange sound. Not loud like footsteps and rustling...no, this sound was soft and airy._

_The little Nobody had only heard a bell once before, but he knew it was a sound that he liked._

_"Huh?" He took a step closer, not very afraid at all anymore. "What's a bell doing way out here?"_

_It continued to tinkle softly, and yet he heard it as if it were right next to his ear. It only seemed a little louder when he turned his head._

_Making up his mind quickly, Sora followed the sound. Curiosity was never a very good thing as far as Nobodies were concerned, but the brunet was starting to realize that he wasn't like most Nobodies. His mother seemed to think he would grow out of it, but then, she was often saying insincere things. _

_Parting some very tall grass, the boy stepped into a more open bit of forest and gasped at what he saw there._

_A human was sitting on the ground. Not a big human, no, it was a little one, practically no bigger than Sora himself. The boy seemed to be talking to something, and as he whipped around to look at the newcomer, Sora caught a brief glimpse of a small, floating ball of light hovering in the air beside his head. In a flash, it seemed to pop like a bubble in a stream, disappearing as the human began to cry._

_"A-Another monster!" Breathing quickly, he scrambled backwards on his hands until his back met a tree. Sora didn't move to approach him, but he was alarmed by the movement, and even more so when the small human curled around his knees and began to cry harder. "P-PAPA! HELP ME!"  
_

_"I-I won't hurt you!" he said honestly, dropping his bundle. He rushed over, but paused when he saw the boy quiver. Having a closer look now, Sora could see pale skin was battered and dirty. He didn't think humans were supposed to look that colorful._

_"Monster," the boy moaned pitifully, the sound muffling against his knees as he curled away from the Nobody and dissolved into whimpering sobs._

_"I really won't hurt you! Honest!" He moved closer and hovered around him, unsure of what to do. "Please don't cry."_

_That little head lifted, revealing a red, tear-stained face._

_"Y-You w-w-won't?"_

_Sora nodded, smiling a little at the sight. _

_"I _won't_. Because I don't _want_ to."_

_It took a few moments to calm the boy down, but soon he was uncurling from his protective crouch, sniffling and rubbing his eyes and nose. _

_"Where did you come from? And why are you all alone?" He didn't look anywhere near brave enough to be out on his own, and Sora could see and confirm that humans were more fragile than _his _kind. _

_The human sniffled. "I got lost. A bigger you made me fall down a big cliff."  
_

_"A bigger me?" __He nodded. "You must have seen one of the adults. They can be pretty nasty...Are you hurt?" _

_He nodded, hugging himself. The boy seemed to be fighting the urge to start crying again. _

_"I l-lost my papa...I j-just w-wanna go h-home!"_

_"Shhhhhh," Sora said, giving him a gentle hug. "Don't cry, remember? It'll be okay. You're safe now. Your papa will probably find you in no time!"_

_"Y-You think so?" Watery blue eyes looked up at him trustingly, and the Nobody had to smile. _

_"Of course." Sora looked around, thinking for a moment. He couldn't dawdle too long, or he'd get in trouble, but he didn't just want to leave the little human sitting here all alone. He wasn't armed or prepared for anything at all._

_After a few minutes fruitlessly thinking, he looked back when he heard a soft yawn. The boy was looking very tired all of the sudden, and he began rubbing his eyes. _

_"Sleepy?"_

_"Uh-huh," he said, yawning again despite himself. "I was walking a long time."_

_That gave Sora an idea, and he grinned at the little human as he hopped back to his feet. _

_"Hey, why don't you take a nap then? I can watch you to make sure no more monsters come out, and then I'm sure your papa will find you." He ran over to his once forgotten bundle and grabbed the only thing he had actually managed to steal: an old green cloak. _

_"You can sleep under this! What do you think?"_

_The blonde didn't seem to have the energy to disagree, even if he wanted to. He just nodded, lowering himself onto his side and allowing the older boy to cover him up. It didn't look perfectly comfortable, but at the __very least he wouldn't be cold. Sora was surprised by how fast the younger boy seemed to be fading. He was practically sleep-talking already!_

_"Thank you," the human mumbled softly, as the Nobody tucked the cloak under his chin. "Umm...?"_

_"Sora. My name is Sora." It occurred to him that he hadn't asked the boy's name either. He was just about to ask when-_

_"Sora...that's a pretty name...I like it." _

_The Nobody blinked at him, surprised. That was the first time anyone had ever said something like that to him. Under the Earth, his name was like some cruel joke, because Nobodies hated the world above._

_"You _do_?"_

_"Yeah...I really like it..."_

_He wanted to say something more - though he wasn't quite sure what - but the boy yawned again, his eyelids getting heavier. "Thank you, Sora."_

_"...Yeah..." Soon, his unlikely little friend was fast asleep. He was even smiling a little._

_Sora didn't stay long. He couldn't, even though he wanted to, but while he was there, he watched the little human curiously, wondering who he was. After his initial fear, he seemed to treat Sora like any other human child. Human adults didn't do that, and the mountain children didn't either. _

_If circumstances were different, Sora could have almost seen the two of them being real friends. _Nice ones, _too; not bullies like Xigbar. _

_He finally had to leave when the sky opened up and began to cry. As he turned to go, he paused, then came back over to the little boy and covered him up a little more, shielding him from the increasing rain. _

_"Goodbye...and good luck."_

"Sora, are you coming?"

The Nobody shook his head, coming out of the memory. He wasn't even sure where it had come from, but he'd been thinking about it on and off since the previous night. For many afternoons after that incident, he had wondered if the boy had made it home alright.

Thinking on it now, Sora supposed he must have been from the castle. If so, he hoped he was alright now. The humans there were all in danger, but hopefully their prince had managed to warn them some.

"Sora!"

The brunet looked out over the forest from whence they'd come, and sighed.

"Yeah, Riku! I'm coming!"

He walked further up the hill to where his lover was waiting and took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Sorry...let's keep moving."

Soon they would reach the border of the kingdom. Now, at last, it was time to put their people behind them forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to go back out there."

"I know." Roxas opened his eyes and looked up at the older boy sadly. "I wish I could come with you."

"It's too dangerous, kid." Axel waited for him to move his head before getting up. It had been so comfortable, just sitting together and resting his head on Axel's shoulder. "Everyone out there is fighting to keep you safe."

The blonde looked down guilty. "I know. You don't have to remind me."

Axel cupped his chin. "Hey, things will be alright. I'll find your father and make sure nothing happens to him, okay?"

Roxas nodded. His friend would try to save as many people as he could. It seemed selfish to prize one or two people over everyone else, but he couldn't help it.

He just had to trust in Axel.

"Take this with you." With a brief spark, the prince's keyblade appeared in his hand, and he held it out to the surprised redhead. "It will help you."

"Roxas, I can't take that! What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he promised, giving him a reassuring smile. "No one will find me here, and I promise I won't open the door for anyone."

Axel shook his head. "I can't. I mean, even if I wanted to, how can you be so sure that I can wield it?"

"Just try." He held the key out again, giving the older boy a serious, sad look. "Please?"

After a moment, Axel nodded hesitantly. He reached forward and slid his hand over the prince's where it rested on the grip. Roxas smiled a little as warm fingers caressed over his knuckles, and then he started to retract his hand, making room for Axel's, his eyes never once leaving the older boy's.

Axel took Ventus and lifted him up, amazed even as he admired the detailed design.

"It's changed...before, it was just a plain key..."

Roxas nodded. "He appeared to me when I called. I was doubting myself, but I tried to push that away."

"Maybe he reacts to your strength."

"I don't know." He watched the redhead step away and swing the blade experimentally. "Maybe."

"Oathkeeper, huh? That's fitting...Do you think this one will be stronger than mine?" Axel asked, turning back to him. The prince looked at the other beautiful keyblade lying on the floor. It looked like flames made solid.

"Can you fight with one in each hand?"

"I don't know. I can try." The older boy looked unsure then. "Roxas, are you sure-?"

"Yes," he cut in, getting to his feet as well. "I know Ventus won't let anything happen to you. If I can't be there to fight by your side, I want to at least do this for you."

Axel flexed his arm, and the keyblade vanished in a flash of light. Spreading his fingers, he brought it back, looking at it thoughtfully. Then, he walked over and picked up the Bond of Flame, shifting it to his other hand.

Roxas watched as he practiced with the two of them, striking out at the walls and air. The strikes were a little clumsy at first, but soon, he seemed to adjust to the second weapon, spinning and slashing out with decent speed. Axel seemed to be fighting an imaginary enemy, as he ducked, dodged, and parried with Ventus.

"It feels good," Axel finally said, bending over and catching his breath. "Okay...I think I can do this."

"Thank you. It really _does _give me peace of mind, you know."

"What?" he laughed back. "Don't think I can take them on my own?"

Roxas put his hands on his hips. "You probably could, but the fewer chances we take, the better."

"Whatever you say, princess," Axel replied with a grin. The blonde felt his face heat up again, clenching his fists in the fabric of his skirt.

"You ass!"

"What? You really _look_ like a princess now!"

He snarled, advancing on the other boy slowly. "Maybe I should take my keyblade _back_ and ram it up your ass! How would you like _that_, huh?!"

"Hey! Hey now!" Axel waved his hands placatingly, making both swords vanish. He backed away towards the door. "Easy! I was just kidding!"

"Get out! Get out, and don't come back until those bastards are all gone! You hear me?"

"Loud and clear! H-Hey, don't push me!"

Roxas shoved him up against the door, and grinned maliciously as he fumbled for the knob.

"If you die, I'm going to beat your corpse black and blue."

The redhead gave him a bemused grin. "That's morbid. Glad to see you have so much faith in me, you little freak."

In response, the prince grabbed him by a few stray locks of hair and dragged him forward for another kiss. This time, _he _was the one dominating, making Axel melt under the intensity. If Axel had any questions about his feelings for him, he hoped this would be a sufficient answer.

"Don't you dare die," he whispered against panting, swollen lips, staring into wide green eyes.

"F-Fuck no..."

...

Roxas watched him run down the hall until he disappeared. He sighed, turning back inside and shutting the door to his room.

It was a little dark, and seemed much emptier. He had drawn the curtains to keep out the maddening noise from the rest of the castle, but even still, the room seemed darker than he remembered. Maybe there was a storm rolling in.

Lighting a candle, he settled himself back in bed and picked up the book he had left open on the covers. He stared at the pages for a long moment, but it wasn't because he had forgotten where he left off.

'I hope he'll be alright...oh Mother...if you're still here, please keep all of them safe. I'll do anything...'

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

Instantly, the boy was out of bed, hovering by the nightstand. It was too soon for the fighting to be over, and he highly doubted that Axel would have come back for something.

"Come out, Little Prince."

Roxas froze, feeling completely overwhelmed by terror. He recognized that voice, and it wasn't Riku's.

"Come out quietly, or I'll break down this door..."

The blonde ran to the window, throwing the curtain open. It was a long drop to reach the courtyard below, and he knew he'd have no time to make a rope. Looking around desperately, he did the only other thing he could think of, running to the closet and shutting the door behind him as quietly, but quickly, as he could.

"So, you're going to make this hard on yourself?" the Nobody asked, practically crooning at him. "So be it."

Roxas jumped and covered his ears, fighting the urge to scream as he heard something crash, beating against the bedroom door. It kept pounding and pounding, snapping away the weakened wood as if it were only twigs.

When the banging stopped, the prince covered his mouth. He was breathing too fast and far, far too loud. It was probably a vain hope, but maybe the King would give up and go away...

Footsteps drew closer to the door, and Roxas tried and failed to summon his keyblade to him. It must have bonded to Axel, so it couldn't answer his need, no matter how desperate.

Either that, or he really was as weak and pathetic as he'd thought...

"I'd hate to have to break _this door _down as well," the large Nobody said sweetly. "Won't you come out now, Little Prince? I promise that you won't be harmed."

"No!" he cried, more bravely than he felt, as he held the closet door handle tightly in both hands. He didn't even think to try changing his voice.

"I advise you to reconsider. You won't escape us, and this charitable mood of mine is...shall we say, rare?"

"Never!" He fumbled for something else to say. "I-I have a dagger in here! I-If you come any closer, I'll slit my own throat!"

"Oh, I highly doubt you will."

"I'll do it!" he replied. "Just see if I won't! You can take this kingdom by force, but you'll never get it from me!"

"Even if I believed you, how would you protect your little friend?"

Roxas's eyes went wide. He couldn't stop shaking now.

"Y-You're lying!"

The door was ripped away, the knob sliding right out of his hands. Palms on fire, the blonde fell back, groaning as he hit his head against the wall.

There stood the monstrous Nobody with silver hair, dark skin, and gleaming golden eyes. He was wearing a thick plate of stone armor and a tattered cape. Beside him, another Nobody was holding Xion, bound with chains, in one hand. A sword was poised in the other, waiting to strike a killing blow.

"Roxas, run! Get out of here, now!" The guard readjusted so that he slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say more, unconcerned as she kicked and thrashed out as hard as she could. The girl seemed completely unconcerned for herself, but the sword remained close by, waiting...

"I'll ask you once more, boy," the King said, his amusement belying a dangerous edge. "Come along quietly, and _no one_ will be hurt."


	26. Chapter 24

After a few tip offs from scattered soldiers, Axel slowly but surely made his way to the great feast hall. The king and his captain had been forced to retreat there, and now a whole mass of Nobodies was preventing them from leaving, backing them up against a wall.

It sounded like as good a place as any to even the odds.

After a while of searching the massive castle's ground floor, the redhead slashed at a few enemies that were blocking the doorway and scoffed when the scene inside was revealed. Larxene, the Queen of the Nobodies was crossing swords with a blonde that looked like an older, more muscular version of Roxas, but she appeared to be staggering. It didn't look like she had any visible wounds, and her stone chest plate was perfectly intact, so Axel wondered what the hell was wrong with her. None of her uninjured soldiers appeared to be having the same issues.

The king looked tired; he had a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing major. Axel breathed a sigh of relief at that, before hoisting his weapons and charging into the room.

A Nobody immediately got in his way, but the boy blocked a blow from a massive club with both keyblades, his arms trembling slightly under the strain. The monster grinned and pressed forward, then almost crashed to the ground as Axel fell backwards and rolled to the side. It was lucky that the keys wouldn't cut him, or he might have been in serious trouble.

As the Nobody struggled to regain his balance, the redhead struck his ankles, instantly severing them. With an anguished cry, his opponent finally fell, and Axel hopped to his feet and struck it once more at the back of the neck, grimacing as dark fluid spilled out and its movements ceased.

A few other monsters had noticed him now, but they backed away at the sight of his keyblades.

"Yeah! Remember these?!" he shouted, slashing out and making them jump, then retreat further. "Back! Get back, or I'll slice you in half!"

The human soldiers looked up from their fights as well, and one in particular narrowed his eyes, rushing towards him.

"How do you have that keyblade?" the brunet demanded, coming to a halt beside the redhead. "Who are you?"

Axel shook his head. "Not really the time here, is it?" He looked back at the Nobodies and waved his swords again menacingly. "Short version is that Roxas gave it to me."

"So you're the boy he spoke of. Axel, correct?" He nodded, and the man nodded back, placing a hand on his hip. "I see. You found him, and he gave this to you?'

"Yeah."

"Is he still safe?"

The redhead scoffed. "Last time I checked."

"You fools! Don't just stand there!" the queen bellowed, her blade clashing with the king's with a _ring_ of metal. "Kill them!"

Axel surprised the other man by tossing his own keyblade at him. The brunet still managed to catch it, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That will be a lot more effective than your sword," the redhead said, by way of explanation.

"Where did you get this one?"

"Roxas's mother!" he snapped impatiently. "Do you want to use it or not?"

"KILL THEM NOW, OR SO HELP ME-!"

That got the Nobodies moving again, but they still had fearful, hopeless looks in their eyes. For a split second, Axel wondered which would be more painful: this death, or whatever the sadistic king and queen might have planned for them, should they hesitate or fail.

The enemy army swarmed around them, but to Axel's relief, the other man was a very skilled swordsman, and he fell into the battle with natural ease and grace. He seemed a bit weary, but thankfully that didn't stop him from watching the redhead's back, slashing whenever someone got a little too close. Axel paid him back in kind as they fought their way over to the king, who finally seemed to be wearing Larxene down.

"Where's Riku?" Axel asked when they reached them. "Too lazy to lead his own army?"

The female Nobody snarled, charging him instead. Axel blinked, then struggled to block and parry her thrusts. Her expression was very strained, and the color of her skin seemed off from the last time he saw her.

'What is wrong with her?' he thought, jumping back slightly to avoid a wide swing.

"Leon!" the king shouted, as the brunet raced around the fight to stand by his side. "My son?"

"Safe, he says," the man replied, not turning his back on the combatants. He looked over them to see a bunch of Nobodies shoving their way through the heavy wood doors. "They appear to be retreating."

"I don't trust it. Take your men and follow them to be sure."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Cloud." Axel wanted to shout at them to give him a hand, but he didn't have enough extra energy and focus at the moment.

"I'll be fine here. This boy looks more than capable."

With that, Leon reluctantly left, ordering his men to scour the castle and make sure that no invader was left within its walls.

"Hold still, you worthless little worm!" Larxene snarled again as he ducked and slid to avoid her swipe, then slashed at her back. "Ahhh!"

The Nobody fell to one knee, lowering her blade for a moment as she hissed and panted for breath.

"That bastard…he knew this would happen…"

"What are you talking about?" Axel demanded, more curious than angry, as he approached her again. She glared back at him, struggling to try and stand for a moment before she fell back down.

"Xemnas….that bastard…" She paused for a moment, gagging. "He poisoned me…"

"Poisoned?" _That _was baffling. The boy hadn't even known that poisoning the Nobodies was possible. "Why the hell would he do that? You're his queen!"

"Heh…not anymore, it seems." She coughed, then spat, and the ground before her was speckled with blood. "My darling Riku fled the mines."

"What is she talking about?" King Cloud came to his side, looking down at the creature with disgust, confusion, and maybe even a little pity. "The prince is not here?"

"Apparently not." He extended his sword and put it right up underneath her throat. "Tell me where Riku went, and I'll make this quick."

"He's gone…" She coughed again. "He would not dare come back now. Xemnas will hunt him down when this is all over…"

The redhead blinked. "So he defected?"

"He never had any desire for your puny little princeling." She smirked. "Perhaps the burden was just too great for him to bear."

Something clicked in Axel's head, and a cold feeling began creeping up his spine. It seemed to make sense suddenly, but he hoped against hope that it wasn't true.

"The king poisoned you so that he could marry Roxas himself." Could there _be _any other way now? Both Riku and Xion were traitors to their people, so all that remained was Xemnas. Cold, cruel, merciless Xemnas.

Axel turned to King Cloud. "Have you seen the King Nobody?"

"I don't believe so."

"Think really hard! He's big and tall, with dark skin and silver hair! You'd know him if you saw him!"

"No…" The blonde beside him went deathly pale. "He should have been leading the charge."

The boy nodded. They were on the same page now.

This attack had just been one giant diversion, and the king of the Nobodies was more clever and dangerous than any of his minions could ever hope to be. Now, they knew that he had even kept part of his ultimate plan from his queen, and had sacrificed her quickly and without compunction. He had poisoned her and sent her off to lead the charge, making it still look official.

"Roxas…" Axel spun on his heel and ran to the door, bumping it further open with his shoulder. He didn't care if he bruised later.

Within moments, the king had passed him, and he followed the man back to the little room the prince had been hiding in.

"If he has my son," Cloud shouted back breathlessly to him, "where would he take him?!"

"Back underground!" he replied. That should have been obvious. "If they make it to the tunnels, he's lost!"

…..…..…..…..…..…

Eventually, the two of them finally reached the door...or what was left of it. The wood was splintered and only thin and jagged strips of it remained on the frame itself.

"Roxas!"

When the king just stood there, shoulders slumping, Axel pushed past him and gaped in dismay. The room was torn apart, and the only person still in it was Xion, lying unconscious on the floor beside the bed.

"Xion!" The redhead used his keyblade to break her chains and then let it fall to the ground. He lifted her across his lap and brushed her dark hair out of her face. "Xion, wake up! Are you alright?"

"Who is she?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the king, who was struggling not to panic. Axel had a pretty grim idea of what happened here, but he needed to keep calm. Maybe, _possibly_, his friend could tell him something at least _slightly_ encouraging.

"She's on our side."

After a minute of shaking, Xion's eyes popped open.

"Axel!" That was the first time she had ever called him by name. The redhead didn't think he'd ever told it to her. "Father has Roxas! You have to go after him!"

"What happened here?" he urged her, as calmly as he could muster. "Tell us."

"Father caught me while I was searching for that key! He killed my Risa!" she sobbed, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing hard enough to make him wince. "He threatened to kill me if Roxas didn't go with him! I'm s-so sorry!"

"How did he find him?"

She shook her head. "He followed you! He waited until you left and then broke down the door!"

Axel swore at himself, feeling tears threatening to spill out down the sides of his face. He'd led that bastard right to his friend, and then left him completely defenseless! And who knew how long ago that was?!

But then again, maybe it would have happened the same anyway. 'Hell, if I know Rox, he'd have dropped his sword like a complete idiot the second he saw Xion was in trouble.' He laughed bitterly, practically swallowing a sob. 'Stupid kid…'

"I told him not to, but he made Father promise to let me go if he went with him! I couldn't stop him!"

He shook his head and calmed down for a second, shutting his eyes. Behind him, he heard Cloud run back out the door, shouting for his guards.

"Axel?"

"I'm fine, Xi." He met her gaze seriously. "How long do you think you've been out?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe an hour?"

"Damn…Can you help me find him?"

"Of course!" She tried to get to her feet, then staggered, forcing the redhead to shoot to his feet to catch her. "Uh…."

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." Even as she said it, the Nobody wobbled slightly. "I feel…I don't know. My legs don't want to work."

"Do you think Xemnas poisoned you?" He blanched as he said the thought out loud. "Did you eat or drink anything from him?!"

"Yes, but not much." She lifted a hand to her head and groaned. "Maybe…"

Axel helped her to sit down on the bed, utterly torn. He wanted to make sure that she would be okay, but he just knew that Roxas was in serious trouble, and he needed to be the one to rescue him. His conscious wouldn't settle for anything less.

Reaching for Oathkeeper, he felt a strange, pulsing warmth from the hilt, and as he picked it up, the feeling grew stronger, spreading to his whole hand. The keyblade wasn't glowing, but the air around it was thrumming…almost purring.

"What is this?" He looked at the blade until it felt like his hand was part of the sword itself. "It's…alive."

Of course it was. It housed the soul of Roxas's twin brother, and from the feel of it, the keyblade still had a will. It wanted him to do something with it.

"What is it?" Xion asked weakly.

The boy took a step toward her, and the feeling in his weapon and hand seemed to increase. Was it guiding him? He took another step, and found his answer.

"I think…I think my keyblade wants to help you…"

He raised it up, as it seemed to want, until it was poised above her chest.

"W-What are you doing?!" The princess looked up at him fearfully, her blue eyes wide and filling with tears. "A-Axel, no! Please don't!"

"It's okay!" he said, placing his free hand over top of his other one, practically resting on the pommel. "Trust me!"

"B-But-!"

"It won't hurt you! I promise! He's going to take the poison out!" He thrust the blade down, right into where her heart should be.

Xion looked like she was about to scream out in terrible pain, but she stopped, mouth still agape. She looked up at the blade and then down to where it was embedded in her chest, seeing it pass through her flesh but somehow not cutting it open.

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the "wound," and the girl's skin began to glow, as some of the light crept toward the rest of her body.

"W-What is this?" She looked up at her friend again. "Axel, I'm scared! What's happening to me?!"

He knelt beside her and touched her face, still watching the moving light from the corner of his eyes.

"I think…I think he's healing you." She still looked afraid, and he smiled at her a little bit. "I think it's going to be alright."

"You _think_?"

"Hey, don't take this out on me! I'm not magically incline or anything!"

As the glow reached her head and toes, the Nobody gasped and went rigid. Only her eyes were free to move, it seemed, and frightened blue shot to him again, begging him to make the weird sensation stop.

Axel just shook his head and took her hand, giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

"Trust _him_…Roxas's brother won't hurt you."

It didn't take long for the light to run its course, and as it retreated from Xion, soft, supple pink skin was left behind. The two of them watched in awe as the keyblade began to dissolve into thin air, briefly leaving a small, hovering ball of light behind. It shifted slightly, back and forth, and Axel blinked away tears as he heard the sound of a little bell.

_Roxas's kindness has not been wasted. _The voice of a young boy echoed in his mind, as the orb too began to fade away into nothing. The bell rang out softly again. _Save him…_

"I will," he said without thinking. "I won't let anything happen to him."

Xion tried to sit up, but couldn't. She then looked at her hands like she had never seen them before. And she hadn't; at least, not this color and consistency. They were pale and soft and, for once, had creases everywhere.

She was human.


	27. Chapter 25

"It's coming! Hey, everyone, it's coming now!"

"What?! So soon?!"

Reno's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as he heard a sudden, distant rumble.

"Brace it!" he snapped. "NOW!"

Instantly, every person in the tunnel dropped their tools and ran to the makeshift wall they had built. The air rang with the sound of metal on rock as men braced the dam with their backs, or curled around the long, rough support beams propping it as sturdily as they could. The cavern was stifling with the cramped space and the day's humidity, and a few men slipped and had to readjust as sweat slicked their hands and ran down into their eyes.

"HOLD IT!"

Suddenly, there came the sound of rushing water, and an impact against the dam. Cold droplets sprayed over the top, soaking Reno and his men, but thankfully, no great wave rose up to drown them all. And the structure remained standing under the strain. It shook, and several streams leaked through the cracks, but that was all.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the village leader contemplated the scene. They couldn't hold the water in place forever, and there was no real way to send for more help. If he'd thought more ahead, he'd have called all able-bodied adults in to take shifts bracing the dam, but other things had been on his mind as well.

'When I get my hand on that boy, I'll wring his scrawny little neck!'

According to his wife, Axel had taken off to help his friend, the prince. After a day of no word - no sight of him at all - he vanished again, still yet to say even one word to his old man. At first, he was surprised that Yuffie had willingly let the brat out of her sight, but he quickly figured out that it was _her _idea.

Reno wasn't mad. Well, not really. But right is right, and parenthood isn't about letting things slide, after all. Axel had worried them both to Hell and back, and he had still yet to show his face back at the village.

The older redhead refused to believe that his son was lost or still combing the woods, so he must be at the castle. Reno had the grim feeling that something was going on there too, though hopefully not as immediately dangerous as this situation was proving to be.

'Could've used an extra pair of arms.'

"Reno!" cried one of the men higher up. He had climbed higher and looked over the dam, then met the redhead's eyes. "The water! It's flowing away!"

Eyes widening, he shouted back over the loud rush of water. "To another tunnel? Where does it go?"

"I don't know! It looks to be a...hole in the wall! Not one of ours!"

'A hole?' He thought about that, hurriedly scouring his memory. 'Could it be that one Axel found?'

Slowly, the water was becoming less loud in its passing. A few of the men relaxed their positions, and Reno grabbed a younger man by the arm.

"Check the village! For all we know, those scum rerouted the stream, knowing we would do this."

"Yes, sir!"

But as he rushed off, Reno felt the strangest sense of foreboding. Surely, if the village were being washed away by a flood, they could hear the screams and chaos from even here.

Where else could all that water go?

'Down will be fastest, but with that raging momentum and the sheer amount of water...' The redhead froze as a horrible idea cemented itself in his mind.

"Shit! Axel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you found _anything_? _Anything at all_?"

"No, Your Majesty." The young guard shook his head, looking worried. "We're looking everywhere, but no one has seen him."

"Cloud!" The king looked up at the call, too worried to chide his childhood friend for being too familiar in front of his men. Leon jogged over, holding a long, wavy blonde wig bunched up in his hands.

"Where did you find that?"

"Near the library. His captor might be trying to sneak them out one of the lower windows, or possibly back underground."

'Just as that boy said...'

Leon continued. "Our reports told me that the Nobodies' main point of infiltration was the cellar, but there may be other entry points elsewhere. Some of my men are investigating the courtyard as we speak. Many of them also swarmed the northern and western walls as well."

"Has anyone checked the cellar?"

"Of course. No one has been spotted yet. We're looking for other holes or tunnels that they might have hidden to deceive us." He glanced at the young man in front of the king, who snapped to attention under his gaze. "Demyx, you go too! Have you got cotton in your ears?!"

"N-No, sir! I-I'm on it! R-Right away!" He raced off down the corridor as the captain shook his head in mild disgust.

"This is what I'm working with..." he muttered, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"If you see Roxas, fetch me at once," Cloud said, without a trace of his usual humor in sight. "Do not continue to engage the enemy unless it is absolutely necessary. Recovering my son is our first priority."

"Of course...But should his captor make demands...?"

The blonde shook his head. "I don't have much of a choice. If I'm not careful, both of us could die today."

"I will _never _let that happen," the brunet said firmly, his eyes fierce.

Cloud smiled slightly, feeling a warmth in his chest despite the stressful situation. If he did indeed die, he could think of no better person to be by his side, fighting with him until the very end. And the blonde had no doubt that his captain would do it.

"As much as I hate it...one step at a time. Find him for me..."

Leon nodded, turning to run back the way he'd come. The king watched him go, taking note of the very ordinary blade sheathed at his side.

"What happened to that keyblade?" he called out. "The one that Axel boy gave to you?"

Leon stopped, then shrugged, looking back at him tiredly.

"It just vanished. We had the enemy on the run, and once they were gone, it disappeared."

Cloud's eyebrow raised. "Just like that?"

He shrugged again. "Yes...maybe... I don't know. It didn't feel quite like Ventus, but I'm not sure how to describe it." He tried to summon it the way he had seen Roxas do it, but he had no idea if he was attempting it correctly.

Regardless, it hadn't returned to his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel gaped for a moment, unable to quite believe what he had seen. The girl in front of him now was actually rather pretty, albeit wearing strange and ugly "clothes". She could do to run a brush through her hair as well, but it framed her cheeks nicely, and her big blue eyes seemed to light up the rest of her face.

"You're human!"

"I can see that!" Xion snapped shakily, staring at her palms and turning them over as she pinched the skin. Her gaze was wondering and just a little bit frightened. "I'm human now..."

"But this is great, right?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "This means that you can live with people, and no one will have to be afraid of you."

"Did you know that this would happen?" she asked, giving him a strangely vulnerable look.

"No, of course not! But I don't understand..." he said, stepping closer and sitting down beside her on the bed. "You're healed...and I guess now you won't have to worry about being hurt and ostracized by humans anymore. I doubt your own people would recognize you either..."

"But..." She looked up at him, and there were tears in her eyes. "How do I...human?"

Axel snorted. "What?"

She blushed and glared. "You heard me! How do I...I mean..." She looked away. "I don't know what it's _like, _you know? How different _will it be?_"

"It's a learning process," the redhead replied with a shrug. "You'll be no different than any kid out there, starting out fresh in the world."

"Hmph! I would _hope _that I'm a little smarter than your average human pup," she replied, practically sticking her nose in the air. Axel rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean..."

She nodded, her expression softening as she felt the exposed skin of her knees.

"It's so soft," she said, a touch derisively. "How do you not feel weak and pathetic every minute of every day? Like a little, wriggling worm..."

"It's not the outside that counts," Axel said irritably, poking a finger at her chest. "Our hearts give us strength."

"I've never really had one. But I doubt that I can still lift a boulder half my size with just _my heart,_" she mocked, wincing when Axel slapped her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Forgot for a second there," he lied, reveling a little in her new-found misery. She scowled back at him, and then, in an instant, her eyes went wide.

"We can figure this out later. You have to go find Roxas. Now." She pushed him off the bed when she saw the matching horror returning to his eyes as well. "I'm fine now, so don't worry about me! I'll stay here!"

"Right!" Resisting the urge to beat himself over the head, Axel sprinted from the room, surprised when Bond of Flame suddenly flashed to life in his hand, its edges clean and glistening.

"Why did _you _come back?" he wondered aloud, breathlessly, as he found the nearest staircase and descended. If Ventus has existed in Oathkeeper, then what was inside his own keyblade?

But the blade gave no answer, and no specters or eerie voices appeared this time to guide him.

Worst case scenario: he was now on his own.

...

Every now and again, he passed throngs of guards, all rushing about and shouting orders at one another. They would glance at him, perhaps, on their way by, but otherwise, they paid him no mind. From what he'd overheard from them, no one had seen any sign of Roxas or the King Nobody.

And most of the other Nobodies had fled, leaving the castle in a frenzy as the staff tried to tend to the wounded and search for other missing people.

It was by no means quiet or empty, but the boy felt distressingly alone. He kept checking the corridors every time he went down a level, desperate for even a tiny trail.

After what seemed like forever, Axel groaned and bent over his knees.

"I can't keep running in circles like this!" Tears of frustration we already beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"They can't be gone already!"

"...why are you even bothering to hide?!"

The redhead's head snapped up. Was that voice just now real, or was his subconscious playing cruel tricks on him?

"It fuels the fire quite nicely," a second, even softer voice replied smoothly. "Now, be silent. Or would you prefer I changed my mind about our little bargain?"

'There!' When he pinpointed the direction of the sound, Axel ran to it, hesitating just before the heavy wooden door. Would it creak and give him away? How close behind it was Xemnas, and how far could he run if he had to?

"You can't hurt her anymore!" Roxas snapped back, though his voice sounded strained and weak. Why was he so out of breath?

"I can do whatever I please," Xemnas replied, a slight growl barely audible in his voice. "Look around you, boy. Your kingdom is in ruins. By sunrise, what's left of it will be mine."

'This isn't right,' Axel thought, pressing his ear gently against the door. He couldn't hear anything going on in the other room, and yet the argument sounded the same as it did before, if a little softer. Where was it coming from?

"W-Why? Why are you doing this?"

Suddenly, the redhead had an idea. Lifting his keyblade out in front of him, he began walking briskly, his ears keening for the faintest difference in volume.

As he had begun to suspect, the words were coming from the very tip of his keyblade.

'If I point it like a compass needle...'

"Your people deserve to suffer. Pathetic, weak little worms, thinking that _you _should have dominion of this world?" The Nobody scoffed. "Even if your ancestors had not turned on us, we would have come to topple you. Those fools only sped up the inevitable."

"I don't understand!" The blonde made a choking sound then. "You're hurting me!"

"Then perhaps you should quiet down," Xemnas threatened smoothly. "I hear someone coming..."

Then there was a long pause. Axel growled, stopping by a window and running a nervous hand through his unruly hair.

"You do realize there are other kingdoms, right?" Roxas finally whispered, still rasping slightly. "And this one is small. You'll never be able to enslave _all_ of us."

"Don't underestimate me," came the hissed reply. "I would have thought you had learned that lesson by now."

The boy laughed weakly, and it was a strange, short, almost staccato sound that made the older boy's heart jump slightly.

"Don't underestimate _me._ I'm more stubborn than you realize."


End file.
